


Can't Be Undone

by luveverythingtv



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Emotions, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Lies, Manipulation, Mommy!Emma, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, mommy!regina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 60,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luveverythingtv/pseuds/luveverythingtv
Summary: Regina has a secret and only a select few people know. But when it's time for Regina's secret to be made public can she live up the pressure and keep the promises she's made?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the terrible summary. This is a AU, no magic G!P Regina since there isn't enough. Don't like don't read. There will be depictions of sex please only helpful criticism. Please leave your thoughts, and enjoy. :)

“Mayor Mills, you have a Emma Swan waiting.” 

 

Regina looked up from her desk and nodded at her assistant Jane, “Thank you Jane, you can send her in.” 

 

Jane nodded and retreated from the doorway going to get Regina’s guest from the lobby. 

As soon as the door closed Regina stood from behind her desk, fixed her pants, and double checked her makeup. 

 

Moments after there was a knock at the door and Regina told the person to enter. The door opened revealing the blonde woman Regina has been dating. 

 

Emma entered with a take out bag, a case of root beers, and a smile, “Hey” 

 

Regina smiled back and waited for Emma to put their lunch on the table, so she could give her a proper greeting. 

 

As soon as Emma put their lunch down Emma walked to Regina and wrapped her arms around the brunettes neck falling into the welcomed hug. 

Regina breathed in Emma scent and gently placed a kiss behind her ear, “I missed you.” 

 

Emma chuckled but smiled, “I missed you too, even though I just saw you a few hours ago.” 

 

Regina smirked knowing that less that 5 hours ago she and Emma were laying naked in her large king sized bed after the last round of the night. 

 

Regina couldn’t help but groan and shift her hips slightly away from Emma. The night before was their first time, and Regina had been beyond nervous — seeing as it was the first time she had actually shown her member to anyone who wasn’t paid to see it. 

 

Regina and Emma were taking things slow, getting to know each other before jumping into bed — they went to Storybrooke General to make sure they had a clean bill of health before they were intimate. Regina even talked to the doctor about the chances of pregnancy. With the clean bill of health, and a relatively low chance of pregnancy, nothing seemed to be holding Emma and Regina back from intimacy. And boy were they intimate. 

 

Emma even smirked knowing exactly what Regina was thinking about and what she was trying, and failing, to prevent. Emma just kissed her on the cheek and removed herself from the hug before heading to the couch to open their lunch. 

 

Regina quickly followed and sat next to Emma rolling her eyes at the unhealthy lunch Emma picked for herself. 

 

Emma moaned as she bit into her burger. Emma then decided to torture Regina just a bit and moaned again closing her eyes and licking her lips. When Emma re-opened her eyes she could see Regina’s blown pupils, slightly shallow breathing, and hardening member. 

 

Emma chuckled and lent forward placing a kiss on Regina’s still shocked lips before whispering, “Control yourself Madam mayor, wouldn’t want to erect something that can’t be completed before our lunch break is over.” 

 

Regina groaned taking a deep breath, “You’re evil.” 

 

Emma laughed and shrugged her shoulders, “I think I’m a balance. Anyway evil can be hot.” 

Regina just shook her head before diverting her attention to her lunch. 

 

When their meals were finished Regina leaned back against the couch cushions and had Emma curl into her with Emma’s head on her shoulder and the blonde’s long legs draped across her own. 

 

Regina was playing with Emma’s hair as they sat in comfortable silence. Emma then turned her head and looked at Regina.

“Regina.. Does, um.. does the town know about your um, your friend?” 

 

Regina sighed but shook her head, “No. I’ve known I was different since a young age, father made sure I knew it. I suppose I never trusted or connected with anyone in the town enough to tell them something so personal. The only people who know are my family, my doctors, and a young woman in Philly who I briefly had, relations with. And now you.” 

 

Emma smiled and kissed Regina under the chin, “Thank you for trusting me.” 

 

Regina lent down and kissed Emma on her thin pink lips. Emma slowly rubbed Regina’s cheek and deepened the kiss. Regina nipped Emma’s bottom lip and smirked at the groan that was released. 

 

They were interrupted by Regina’s office phone ringing. Both Emma and Regina groaned knowing that their time alone together would have to come to an end. 

 

Emma gave Regina one last peck and un-curled herself from Regina’s lap. Emma stood and gathered their trash. Regina answered the phone and nodded repeatedly saying, “ok.”

 

Emma threw out their garbage and walked over to Regina giving her one last quick kiss before leaving Regina’s office. 

 

 

* * *

 

Emma was sitting in the bar at Granny’s waiting for her coffee so she could make it through the rest of her shift. While Emma waited she texted Regina thanking her for making time in her busy day to have lunch with her. 

 

Emma wasn’t expecting a reply but when Regina responded she couldn’t help but smile. 

 

R: ’Well I suppose I should make time for people I care about. Especially my girlfriend.’ 

 

When Emma read the message she couldn’t help the smile that took over her face. 

 

Emma then replied, 

E: ‘Girlfriend huh?. Well you’re in luck, this girlfriend loves that you made time for her. Maybe she can show you how much tonight? Around 6:45pm?” 

 

Regina responded instantly, R: “I’ll see you on my porch at 6:45.” 

 

Emma smiled and put her phone away, but when she looked up she was met with a smirking Ruby, “What?” 

 

Ruby just smiled, “What’s got you all happy? Is it Regina?” 

 

Emma blushed, “Possibly.” 

 

Ruby just chuckled and placed Emma’s coffee on the counter, “You two are adorable.” 

 

Emma rolled her eyes and stood heading out the diner, “You know you’re right. My girlfriend and I are pretty adorable.” 

 

Ruby then stopped and yelled at Emma, “Wait.. What! Girlfriend! EMMA! Get back here! I want to know everything!” 

 

Emma just laughed and waved at Ruby as she walked back to the station. 

 

 

* * *

 

Emma was outside of Regina’s house by 6:40 and knocking by 6:45. Regina must have been waiting at the door because as soon as Emma’s knuckles hit the door, it was swung open. 

 

Regina smiled and grabbed Emma’s hand pulling her through the door and into her arms. Emma chuckled and wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist. Emma lent forward and placed a soft kiss on Regina’s lips before pulling back and taking a deep whiff of air smelling the delicious food Regina had made. 

 

Emma’s stomach chose then to make itself known and grumbled loudly. Regina chuckled and poked Emma’s belly, “Alright, alright I’ll feed the monster.” 

 

Emma pouted but Regina just kissed the pout away. Regina removed herself from the comforting hug and went into the kitchen to get dinner. Emma followed and set the table and grabbed the wine. 

 

When Regina grabbed the lasagna from the oven and turned around she saw Emma grabbing the plates and utensils from the proper drawers and cabinets and couldn’t help the feeling that Emma belonged here. 

 

Regina placed the dish on the table and sat with Emma at the table. Conversation was sparse but not uncomfortable. Emma sang her praises for the food and stuffed herself. Emma insisted on helping Regina clean up when they were done, so while Regina washed Emma dried. 

 

After the kitchen was back in pristine condition Regina took Emma’s hand and brought her upstairs to her bathroom where she began to fill the large claw foot tub. While the tub filled Emma grabbed some of Regina’s night clothes while Regina got the towels. By the time both were finished the tub was nearly full. 

 

Regina stripped from her clothes and watched as Emma’s eyes trailed her toned body. Regina smirked when she saw Emma lick her lips as her member was released from the confines of her underwear. 

 

Regina slowly got into the tub and sighed as the hot water relaxed her tense muscles. When she met Emma’s gaze again Emma just stood in desire. Regina finally wanted to see Emma naked and crooked her finger, “Come darling. The water feels great.” 

 

Emma smirked and nodded, slowly lifting her shirt above her head showing off her toned well defined abs and her black lace bra. Regina watched and gulped as Emma removed her bra next freeing her breasts and exposing her nipples to the cold air, causing them to harden. 

Emma then removed her pants and boyshorts in one swoop. Regina could feel her member hardening under the warm water as Emma removed her clothes. 

 

Regina ignored her growing erection and helped Emma to lower herself into the tub. Regina then snaked a arm around Emma’s waist and pulled her body flush against her own. Emma sighed as the warm water relaxed her muscles but also at the feeling of warm breasts pressed against her upper shoulders and a hard penis against her lower back. 

 

Emma leaned her head back and kissed Regina under the chin slowly making her way up her jaw, while Regina drew random designs on Emma’s inner thighs. 

 

Regina turned her head and captured Emma’s soft lips in a tender caress. Regina and Emma slowly kissed and shared gentle caresses until the water in the bathtub ran cold. 

 

Emma got out first and helped Regina out before grabbing the towels and beginning to dry off. 

Regina paused her own drying and moisturizing when she watched Emma slowly drag her towel down her long legs and back up over her stomach, and up to her neck. 

 

Regina stepped towards Emma and took the towel from her hands, letting it drop to the floor, and pulled Emma closer. Emma smiled and breathed in Regina’s apple scented lotion. Regina cupped Emma’s cheek and softly kissed her. 

 

Emma sighed into the kiss, running her hands through Regina’s dark locks. Regina deepened the kiss and soon battled Emma for dominance. When oxygen became necessary Regina pulled away but took Emma’s hand in hers leading her towards the bed. 

 

Emma climbed into the bed and kneeled waiting for Regina to turn the lights in the bathroom out. 

 

Regina returned to the bed and knelt too, facing Emma. Emma stroked Regina’s stomach and slowly dropped her hand to Regina’s quickly hardening member. As soon as Emma’s hand touched the shaft Regina’s hips jerked forward, and Emma captured her lips. 

 

Emma smiled into the kiss and stroked Regina’s erection, as she also gained dominance of their kiss. 

 

Soon when all eight and a half inches of Regina was fully erect she pulled back from the kiss and from Emma’s tantalizing hands, and gently pushed Emma back telling her to turn around and face the wall. 

 

Emma smirked but obeyed. Regina wrapped her body around Emma’s as she trailed her hands up Emma’s stomach, over her breasts, down her back, and then between her legs, collecting some of her sweet juices. Regina licked her fingers moaning at Emma’s taste, then lent back and lined up her member with Emma’s dripping pussy. 

 

Emma moaned as soon as Regina started to push in, but then groaned as she pulled out again. 

 

Regina was controlling her movements knowing that Emma might still be sore from the other night. Soon enough though Emma was pushing back against Regina’s slow thrusts. 

 

Regina slowly inserted herself completely into Emma loving the way Emma’s muscles tightened around her. When Regina was fully sheathed inside of Emma she wound a arm around Emma’s middle, allowing her access to her nipples, and another hand right next to where Emma’s hands were on her wall. 

 

Regina tweaked Emma’s nipple and thrust her hips forward pushing herself even further into the warm, wet, channel. 

Emma gasped but moaned in pleasure, “Fuck, Gina. Again, more.” Regina repeated the motion again and again burying herself deeper and deeper inside of Emma. Emma soon cried out with her head thrown back and her hands fighting between staying on the wall and grabbing at Regina pulling her impossibly closer. 

 

Regina bit her lip, close to drawing blood, keeping her own climax at bay. When Emma calmed enough to loosen her grip on Regina’s cock, Regina pulled out laying herself down on the bed. Regina then smiled and looked Emma in the eyes, “Ride me.” 

 

Emma smirked and crawled towards Regina, but then at the last second turned around. Emma looked over her shoulder while grabbing Regina’s cock and lining it up with her entrance. Regina’s eyes rolled back at the sight; Emma with her perfect ass on display, a shit eating smirk, and her cock slowly disappearing into Emma’s tight pussy. 

 

Emma slowly rotated her hips then added a bit of a bounce. Regina was watching in awe as Emma took control. Regina grabbed Emma’s ass and squeezed pulling her down harder onto her member. 

 

Regina was nearing climax within minutes, but so was Emma. Emma sat up straight, grabbed Regina’s thighs for leveraged, and rode Regina until her orgasm came crashing into her. 

At the sight of Emma’s pleasure Regina grabbed Emma’s waist and anchored her down while she spilled her essence into Emma. 

 

Emma gasped for breath, overwhelmed with the pleasurable feelings. Emma then collapsed next to Regina and stared at the ceiling. Regina turned her head and kissed Emma on the cheek. Emma turned her head and smiled, “Wow! You are outdoing yourself, careful.” 

 

Regina just chuckled and pulled Emma closer towards her, loving the feel of her body against hers. 

 

As they both calmed Regina tightened her hold on Emma and kissed her forehead, “Good night darling” 

 

Emma then on the brink of sleep responded, “Night Gina.” 


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** - means inner thoughts and memories  
> (minor alteration about Regina's family-6/3/18)

Emma woke the next morning deliciously sore in all the right places. She turned her head reading the clock, which only read 4:15am. She then placed her head back where it previously was on Regina’s shoulder. 

 

Regina was still laying on her back with her arm wrapped around Emma’s waist. Emma adjusted her leg accidentally brushing it against Regina’s semi-erect member. Emma knows thatshe should just ignore it and get some more much needed sleep, but another part of her is horny and wants to make Regina squirm. 

 

Emma gently unwraps Regina’s arm from her waist and softly places it down on the bed. Emma then slowly shifts down the bed putting herself diagonally across the bed. Emma is now right in front of Regina’s member. Emma bites her lip as she watches Regina’s chest slowly rise and fall. Emma reverts her gaze back to the straining member and licks her lips. Emma bring her hand up gently stroking the length. 

 

Emma loves the contrast of their skin even in the darkness. Emma makes sure that Regina is still sleeping, which she is, and gently places her lips on the shaft. Regina mumbles something in her sleep but stays blissfully asleep. 

 

Emma takes this time to thoroughly lay kisses and wet Regina’s member.

 

Regina is still asleep but is having the best dream of her life. She’s in her study with Emma on her knees promising some very dirty things, while undoing her slacks. 

Regina groans because even her dream self knows that it’s not real and that she’s not about to feel Emma’s delicious mouth on her cock. Just as Regina is prepared for her dream to end, as it usually does when it gets to the good part, she feels something warm and wet moving along her tip. 

 

Regina freezes for a moment before she feels it again but this time with a bit of pressure. Regina’s eyes then snap open wanting to know if she is dreaming or if this is real. Regina looks down and nearly stops breathing. 

 

Emma is currently laying diagonally next to her, with her eyes closed, and her mouth around her cock. Regina gasps and Emma’s eyes shoot open locking onto her own. Regina can’t form any words so Emma just smirks and lowers her mouth on Regina dick, taking more and more of her length. 

 

When Regina feels the back of Emma’s throat she can’t handle it, she grabs Emma’s shoulder and squeezes. Emma humms and works her way back to the tip. Regina is on cloud nine as Emma repeats her motions, slow at first but then slowly faster and faster until she’s bobbing her head and her hair is flying. Regina grabs her hair into a fist and holds it out of her face. 

 

Emma then brings Regina as deep as can and puts her hand on Regina’s hips. Regina didn’t even realize but she was slowly trusting her hips up bringing her member deeper into Emma’s mouth. Regina slowed her thrusts, but apparently read Emma’s meaning wrong, as Emma tightened her grip and pulled Regina a bit. Regina then gave a thrust up pushing her member deeper into Emma’s mouth. Emma relaxed the hands she had on Regina’s hips, and Regina continued the movements. 

 

Regina couldn’t keep it up though— Regina soon grabbed Emma’s head trying to push her away but Emma refused. Regina than tightened her grip in Emma’s hair as she came. Regina’s stomach tightened and her breaths stopped. Emma swallowed all of Regina’s essence and gently kissed up and down her shaft until Regina gently pushed her awayfrom her overly sensitive cock. 

 

Regina couldn’t form a thought much less a sentence, so she just took Emma’s hand and pulled her towards her, wanting her body closer. 

 

Emma snuggled into Regina content to just lay there. Regina was slowly dozing before she roused herself remembering Emma has yet to cum. Emma saw Regina’s realization in her eyes and shook her head, “No baby, it’s ok. I just wanted to.” 

 

Regina smiled at Emma and gave her a quick kiss, pulling her to lay on top of her. Emma listened to the sound of Regina’s heart beat which lulled her back into a light sleep. Regina on the other hand was completely sated and comfortable so she fell back into a deep and peaceful sleep. 

 

* * *

 

Emma wakes 2 hours later to the vibrating of her phone telling her to wake up. Emma gently but swiftly grabs her phone from the night table beside her and turns the alarm off. Emma looks down at a still sleeping mayor and decides to let her sleep in a bit longer. 

 

Emma maneuvers her body from on top of Regina’s and get’s out of the bed. Emma needs to head to her apartment so she can shower and get ready for her shift at the station. Emma quietly gets her clothes from last night back on and heads downstairs to get Regina’s coffee started. And ok, to steal a cup from Regina’s super expensive coffee maker. 

 

Emma scrolls through her phone while she drinks her cup of coffee. Emma looks at the time and knows Regina’s internal clock is going to be waking her soon anyway so she heads back upstairs with a cup of coffee for Regina. 

 

Emma places the cup on the night stand and leans over Regina kissing her on the lips gently until she starts to wake up. 

 

Regina groans at being woken up, but sighs as she feels Emma’s lips on hers. Regina opens her eyes only to frown, “You’re not naked in my bed.. you’re dressed… why?” 

 

Emma chuckled and said, “Well your majesty I have to head back to my place so I can shower and get ready for my shift. 

 

Regina took Emma’s hand, “But you can shower here.” 

 

Emma lifted a brow, “Oh, and what am I going to change into? I don’t think a pant suit is the outfit needed to chase down Pongo or to get Mrs. Shepard’s cats out of trees.” 

 

Regina smirked, “Well I think you should go au natural..” 

 

Emma rolled her eyes, “Cause that’s so much better than the pant suit.” Emma then placed a kiss on Regina’s temple and reasoned, “And I don’t think Killian would get any work done if I was to walk into work naked.” 

 

Regina then growled slightly, “I’d set him and his ship on fire if he even dared look at what is mine.” 

 

Emma smirked, “Yours huh?” 

  
Regina smiled, “Most definitely. All. Mine.” 

 

Emma leant down and gave Regina a final kiss of the morning and then took a step back, “Coffee is fresh and hot. I’ll see you later. Love you”

 

Emma then blew a kiss in Regina’s direction and walked out of the bedroom. Emma left and headed straight back to the apartment she shared with her friend Mary- Margaret, or as Emma called her Snow since it was her favorite Disney character. 

 

Emma opened the loft door and saw her roommate making tea. Emma smiled at MM , “Morning Snow.” 

 

Snow smirked and said, “Morning. I’d ask how your night was but based on your smile I already know.” 

 

Emma blushed slightly, “The night was good. Regina is an amazing cook. I’m in love…”Snow gasped and gave her a knowing look, “In love with her cooking”. Emma tried to save herself but failed. 

 

Snow just smiled and walked over to her friend and gave her a hug, “It’s ok you know. Feelings for the person you’re dating is good. And love is even better. I’m happy for you Em.”

 

Emma groaned, “I know it’s good, but we only just started dating it hasn’t be THAT long.” 

 

Snow shook her head, “Right but you have known each other and have been friends for years. I mean you’ve been in town for almost 5 years. You met Regina on your first day in town.” 

 

Emma nodded knowing Snow was right, “I know but it just seems like I’m getting ahead of myself. I’ve never fallen for someone this quickly before.” 

 

Snow smiled, “True love has no timeline.” Snow then looked at the clock and said, “You better get in the shower and get ready if you want to be on time. You know how whiney Killian can get when you’re late and leave him with the morning rounds.” 

 

Emma chuckled and nodded as she headed upstairs to shower and get ready. 

 

Emma was in the shower thinking back 5 years ago when she first came into town.

**

_Emma as fresh off a job when she stumbled into the small town of Storybrooke. Emma was circling and circling the woods lost trying to find her way out of the woods and back on the highway taking her back to Boston._

 

_Of course with Emma’s luck the bug died and it had started to snow. Emma slammed her door shut and grabbed her backpack and red leather jacket, and started walking towards where she thinks the town’s center is._

 

_Along the way a car from behind her honks and slows next to her rolling down the window, “You do realize walking in the snow without proper clothing here is a death wish.”_

 

_Emma sighed as she rolled her eyes and went to yell at the occupant of the vehicle. But as soon as her eyes locked on brown she lost her words. Emma shook her head, “I know. Thank you captain obvious. My car broke down and I’m hoping the town’s center is this way. So unless you’re a mechanic or are gonna give a stranger a lift into town please keep driving.”_

 

_Emma went to take a step away from the car but the voice called out, “Get in.”_

 

_Emma looked at the woman like she was crazy, “You’re seriously going to drive a stranger into town? I could be some kind of murderer.”_

 

_The woman lifted a brow but hmmed, “Well so could I. So I guess we are both gonna take a risk.”_

 

_Emma chuckled but she was cold and she really wasn’t dressed properly for this weather so she rounded the car and got into the passenger seat, placing her bag between her legs._

 

_Emma then turned and extended her hand, “Emma. Emma Swan.”_

 

_The woman smiled but shook her hand, “Regina. Regina Mills”_

 

_Regina soon asked what she was doing outside of town, Emma chuckled, “Well besides being lost, I was heading home to Boston. I followed a perp up here to Maine and just turned him in.”_

 

_Regina lifted a brow, “A perp? You a cop?”_

 

_Emma shook her head, “No, Bail Bonds Person.”_

 

_Regina nodded in understanding. Emma then asked what she was doing on the outskirts of the town. Regina answered, “I was coming home from Portland. The state had a mandatory meeting that I had to attend.”_

 

_Emma was surprised but impressed, “mandatory meeting sounds serious.”_

 

_Regina shook her head, “Not really. As mayor I have to go and report how the economy and infrastructure is doing.. With the storm coming we ended a day early so I decided to come home and try and beat the storm. Seems we are right in the center of it though. Thankfully town is only a few minutes away.”_

 

_But those few minutes made for a very tense ride, as the snow started to fall heavier the drive became slower and visibility became worse._

 

_Regina then turned to Emma and asked, “Would you be terribly bothered to come to my house for the evening?”_

 

_Emma lifted a brow, and Regina quickly amended, “Sorry. I just meant the snow is getting worse and this car doesn’t have all wheel drive. I’m not sure it will be safe to go into town seeing as there is a slight hill to get down there. You could sleep in one of my guest rooms.”_

 

_Emma nodded, “Yeah, that’d be fine. Safety first. Wouldn’t want the mayor getting hurt cause of me. You sure your family wont mind you bringing a stranger home?”_

 

_Regina smiled sadly, “No family to mind.”_

 

_Emma swallowed and apologized, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you sad.”_

 

_Regina shook her head, “No, it’s fine. My parents live about an hour away in Portland. And my sister is in England. So it’s just me.”_

 

_Emma nodded._

 

_When they pulled into the driveway of a beautiful white mansion, Emma’s jaw dropped, “So I definitely went into the wrong profession.”_

 

_Regina chuckled, as she parked the car in the garage and unlocked the door. Emma was in awe of the mansion, the stairs, the chandelier, the paintings._

 

_Emma followed Regina and took off her shoes and coat in the mud room. Regina then turned to Emma and asked, “How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted?”_

 

_From that moment on, Emma and Regina had become friends. Soon after Emma decided to move to Storybrooke and take over the Sheriff position, Emma’s long time friend Killian decided to move with her._

 

_As soon as Regina met Killian she could feel her jealously rise. Killian was more of a brother to Emma than a friend but their constant flirting and joking always made those looking at their relationship wonder._

 

_It wasn’t until this past Christmas did Regina officially make a move on Emma. It wasn’t until she witnessed Emma kiss Killian under some mistletoe did she realize that she never wanted Emma kissing anyone else who wasn’t her._

 

_Regina stalked over to the pair essentially shoving Killian out of the way and wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist and kissed her passionately and deeply._

 

_Emma smiled as the steamy kiss came to a natural end. Regina tucked a stray piece of hair from Emma’s face, and whispered ‘I love you. I think I fell in love with you the moment you got into my car after being stupid and not preparing for Maine winter. I can’t imagine my life without you and I don’t want to. Please please please give me a chance, go out on a date with me…’_

 

_Emma smiled and kissed Regina stopping her rambling. Emma then pulled away from the lip lock and grinned, “I love you too. Of course I’ll go on a date with you’._

 

_Regina waited weeks to finally let her ‘friend’ in on her secret. Emma didn’t believe her at first since she had never noticed it before. It wasn’t until Regina connected the dots for Emma did she finally believe her._

 

_Regina was terrified that Emma was going to bolt, but Emma gently cupped her cheek and kissed her on the lips. “This changes nothing.”_

**

Emma shook her head bringing herself back to the present, and finally got out of the shower and ready for work. 

Emma was on time and started her morning rounds when she got her first call about a stuck cat in a tree. Emma texted Regina about the cat and expressed her severe dislike for cats and their climbing abilities. Regina just laughed at her and told her to be careful. Emma sighed, ‘and the day begins.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudos! I really appreciate all the feedback and love! Hope you all enjoy this second chapter, sorry for the wait!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, just started my first full time job and am still getting used to it and going to sleep super early.   
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Working on the next one this coming week (hopefully)

 

(4 months later) 

“Seriously Emma? You are sick, just take the day!” Regina begged as she leaned against the bathroom door frame watching Emma sluggishly get ready for the day. 

 

Emma rubbed her eyes and splashed her face with cold water, “I’m fine. I don’t have a fever, I don’t have a cough. I’m just a little under the weather — I’ll be fine.” 

 

Regina groaned and threw her hands up , “Why do I supply the sheriff’s department with sick days if you refuse to use them when you are sick!?” 

 

Emma walked over to Regina and placed her hands on her cheeks, placing a kiss on her lips, “I appreciate you caring and worrying but I really am fine. And wasn’t it you who went into work just last month with a cold? Pot calling the kettle black much?” Emma chuckled at Regina roll of her eyes but continued on, “Baby, I promise, if I end up feeling worse or something happens, I swear, I’ll take the rest of the day off and come home. I mean…” Emma blushed and ducked her head at her slip up. 

In her defense though, she was basically living in the mayoral mansion 24/7. Emma can’t even remember the last time she slept in the room she was paying for, or the last time she saw her roommate in the apartment they shared. 

 

Regina gently took Emma’s chin in her fingers and turned Emma’s head so she looked her in the eyes, “No, you’re right. This is home.”

 

Emma smiled and nodded, “I love you.” 

 

Regina placed a kiss on Emma’s temple, “I love you too.” 

 

Emma then placed a soft kiss on Regina’s lips before giving her firm ass a pat and squeezing past entering into the bedroom, “I need to go. My boss can be a hard ass.” 

 

Regina rolled her eyes but let her go. Regina still wished Emma would just stay home today.

 

* * *

 

Regina was sitting in her office working through budget proposals and construction updates, but her mind kept drifting to Emma— and for once not thinking about all the ways she wanted to take Emma in her office and on her desk. 

Regina still feels Emma should have stayed home today. In frustration Regina sighs and tosses the highlighter she was using down on the desk annoyed with her lack of concentration. Regina is about to call Emma and check up on her when she gets a call to her office phone. 

 

“Ms. Mills there is someone on line one.” Regina’s secretary says. 

 

Regina sighs, “Who is on line one?” 

 

The secretary bites her lip, “They won’t tell me. They just keep saying we need to talk with Mayor Mills. Sounds kinda urgent.” 

 

Regina rubs her temple, “Put them trough.” 

 

“Regina Mills”, Regina says semi annoyed. 

 

The person on the other end of the phone gulped and couldn’t seem to get words together. Regina sighed in further frustration, “Look I am much too busy to be playing a immature game of call and hang up. So either speak or hang up— and don’t call back unless you have something to say.” 

 

Just as Regina was about to hang up the phone and loud, “Wait!” was screamed though the phone. 

Regina groaned at the sound but responded, “What?” 

 

The person gulped, “I’m a nurse at Storybrooke General. The sheriff came in a few minutes ago. She didn’t want us to call but she’s going to need someone to pick her up and you’re her emergency contact.” 

 

Regina’s world froze and her mind raced, ’Emma is in the hospital?! What happened to her? Is she ok? She didn’t want them to call me!’ 

 

The woman gulped again, “Mayor Mills?” 

 

Regina then quickly responded, “I’ll be right there”, as she hung up. 

 

Regina turned off her computer and gathered her things as she rushed out of the door telling her secretary, “Cancel all my meetings for the rest of the day. Actually, cancel for the rest of the week. I will contact you when I wants them rescheduled.”

 

Regina didn’t wait for confirmation before she was out the door and climbing into her car. 

 

Regina sped to the hospital, who was gonna give her a ticket? The sheriff? Oh Gods Emma. Baby please be ok!

 

Regina parked quickly and jumped out of the car. Regina all but ran to the entrance and to the nurses station. 

 

“Emma Swan. Where is she?”

 

The nurses looked up and froze. None of them were sure but none wanted to tell the mayor that. Before they could say anything and before Regina could rip them a new one Killian was calling her name. 

 

Regina glared at the nurses but ran to Killian, “What happened?! Is she ok?!” 

 

Killian nodded, “She’s going to be fine. One of Shepard’s cat’s climbed a tree again. Emma was getting it down when the branch she was standing on broke. We had been telling Mrs. Sheppardfor weeks that she needs to have the tree taken down, since it’s rotted. But Mrs. Sheppard demanded that we get the cat. So, Emma climbed up to get the stupid cat. She fell as she grabbed the damned thing. When she landed we thought she hit her head, but she remained conscious. They wanted to bring her in to make sure that she was ok and didn’t have any internal bleeding or a concussion. 

They are also giving her a blood test to make sure she’s not sick with the flu or something, since she’s been nauseous all day. ” 

 

Regina sighed and leaned against the wall, willing her heart to slow back to a normal pace. 

“Why didn’t she want them to call me?” 

 

Killian smiled slightly, “She knew you would be worried, and then pissed that she fell out of a rotted tree, and didn’t just take a sick day.” 

 

Regina rolled her eyes but smiled fondly, “Idiot.” 

 

***

  
They had been waiting for about a hour when Dr. Whale comes down and asks to see Regina. Regina looks at Killian and nods her head, silently telling him ‘thank you’ and ‘I’ll fill you in soon’. Regina then follows Dr. Victor Whale to Emma’s room. 

 

Emma is sitting in the bed with a blank expression and tears running down her face. Regina rushes to Emma’s side and kisses her on the head, “Baby I was so worried. Are you ok? Are you in pain?” Emma had a few cuts and bruises but for the most part she looked fine. 

 

Emma looks at Regina then at Dr. Whale. Victor cleared his throat, “I’m going to step outside for a moment. When I get back we’ll talk.” 

 

Emma nodded and looked back at Regina. Emma looked at Regina and started to cry again. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened I swear. I’m so sorry.” 

 

Regina was confused, “Emma darling, what could you possibly be apologizing for? You did noting wrong; besides being a idiot and climbing a rotten tree. But if anything I should be yelling at Mrs. Shepard for demanding you to go up into that damned tree.” 

 

Emma just shook her head, “I’m so sorry.” 

 

Regina then cupped Emma’s face in her hands and wiped her tears, “Emma what are you talking about? There is nothing to be sorry for.” 

 

Emma looked into Regina’s eyes and sobbed, “I’m pregnant.” 

 

 

Regina couldn’t believe it, “W-What..?” 

 

Emma sobbed again, “I’m so sorry, I swear I didn’t cheat, I swear. I don’t know how this happened!” 

 

Regina then placed her bag in the nearby chair and started pacing the room. Emma watched as she paced, growing more anxious with every pivot. 

 

Regina then looked at Emma and could see the fear in her eyes. Regina was scared too; she didn’t know if she was angry, happy, or a mix of both. But she also knew that this wasn’t solely Emma’s fault and letting her sit there alone and scared wasn’t going to solve anything. 

So Regina walked back to Emma’s side and gently kissed her, “This isn’t your fault. We both should have been more cautious. I will have a talk with Dr. Whale.” 

 

Emma then dropped her head, “Do you.. Do you want a baby?” 

 

Regina paused for a second, she had never really thought about children or expanding her family. She was always focused on her career and keeping her secret, just that, a secret. But as she thought about it, a baby with Emma’s eyes and curly hair, her tanned skin and dark locks, a combination of both of them? Nothing seemed better. 

 

Realizing that she had never answered Emma’s question she finally nodded, “Yes. With you. I want a baby, with you.” 

 

Emma then pulled Regina into a fierce hug and whispered, “I love you”

 

Regina kissed Emma and says, “I love you, so much. I know this wasn’t planned or expected but I love you and our baby.I swear I’m going to take care of you, both of you.” 

 

Emma rolls and scoots over in the bed and pulls Regina in behind her. Regina takes off her heels and gets into the bed behind Emma. Regina snuggles Emma close and drapes her arms over Emma’s waist. Regina then drops her hand to Emma’s still flat belly and kisses Emma’s neck. 

 

Emma places her hand on top of Regina’s intertwining their fingers. Regina then gasps and looks down at Emma, “Is the baby ok? You fell today. You fell from a fucking tree!”

 

Emma nods, “The baby is fine. As soon as Whale did the blood work and found out I was pregnant he did a ultrasound. The sprout is ok.” 

 

Regina sighed in relief then scrunched her nose, “sprout?” 

 

Emma chuckled, “Well super tiny, still growing, going to be a bean eventually. Sprout.” 

 

Regina rolled her eyes but didn’t argue. 

 

Emma was sleeping by the time Dr. Whale came back into the room. Whale looks at a sleeping Emma with a protective Regina behind her. Whale knows Emma needs the rest so he quietly talks with Regina. “I’m sorry I was gone so long, I went to double check the ultrasounds, everything is definitely ok. The baby wasn’t affected at all by the fall.” 

 

Regina is relieved, “How far along in she?” 

 

Whale looks at the sonogram, “I’d say about 3 and a half to just under 4 months.” 

 

Regina just shakes her head, “Almost 4 months and I noticed nothing.”

 

Whale shakes his head, “Some pregnant women don’t have the typical symptoms of pregnancy until later in the pregnancy.” 

 

Regina knew Whale was right but she still felt like a terrible girlfriend for not even suspecting. 

 

Whale then cleared his throat, “Now I know we discussed this before— while you have a low sperm count you can still get her pregnant. But if paternity is in question, we can check when the baby is a little more developed.” 

 

Regina shook her head, “No. I know the baby is mine. But can you not say anything. I don’t want the town to know about my…. specific secret just yet.” 

 

Whale nodded, “Of course.” 

 

Whale then looked at Regina, the young woman he’s been treating since she was a teenager, and smiled, “She’s good for you. Congrats by the way.” Whale then took his leave stating he would be back later with Emma’s discharge papers and home instructions. 

 

Emma continued to sleep while Regina continued to think, ‘I’m going to be a mother. Emma’s going to be having my baby in a few months. How am I going to tell the town about my secret? Do I really have to? Oh God.. I have to tell mother, eventually..’ 

 

While Regina thinks of how to tell people Emma’s pregnant with her baby, Emma dreams about raising a baby with the love of her life. Emma dreams about the rest of the pregnancy and doing it with Regina by her side. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit shorter. Aiming for weekly or close to weekly updates... (but who knows..)

In the two weeks that Emma has been discharged from the hospital Regina has convinced Emma to officially move in with her and to stick to desk duty until the baby is born. She has also been witness too Emma’s most recent symptom of pregnancy, morning, mid-day, and evening sickness. 

 

Regina wished there was something more she could do to ease her girlfriends suffering, but all she could offer was back rubs, soothing tea, and a extra strength mint toothpaste. 

 

It wasn’t until Emma was laying on the bed with a cool cloth on her head in a sports bra and running shorts did Regina notice the first signs of a baby bump. In that moment even with Emma sweaty and feeling gross, Regina has never seen Emma look more beautiful. 

Regina climbs into bed next to Emma and kisses her cheek and slides her hand over Emma’s stomach. 

 

Emma lifts the cloth and looks Regina in the eye with a smirk, “Oh I don’t think so, that is how we got into this predicament in the first place.” 

 

Regina just smiles and kisses Emma on the lips gently, and slowly making her way down Emma's chest and finally to her belly. Regina places a long kiss on Emma’s belly and looks up at Emma, “Sprout is growing. You’re finally starting to show.” 

 

Emma then places a hand over the small bump, closes her eyes, places her other arm over her eyes and groans, “Great, now I’m going to get fat.” 

 

Regina shakes her head and leans up removing Emma’s arm from her eyes, so she could look into her green orbs, “You are beautiful. You’re not going to get fat. You’re growing a person , you’re growing our child. And that makes you the most attractive woman to me and I can’t even begin to thank you enough.” 

 

Emma looked into Regina’s eyes and could see nothing but honesty in those brown eyes. Emma then lent up slightly and placed a gentle kiss on Regina’s lips. Regina moaned into the kiss and cupped Emma’s cheek to hold her in place. 

 

Regina broke the kiss and looked into Emma’s desire filled eyes and moved her kisses to her neck, nibbling on the skin behind her ear. Emma moaned and wrapped her arms around Regina’s back pulling her closer. 

 

Regina left a love bite on Emma’s neck and licked away the residual sting. Regina then leaned back and pulled Emma up so she could remove her sports bra. With Emma’s bra now gone Regina cupped Emma’s breasts and slid her thumb over the pink nipples. Regina could feel the slight weight difference already and smirked knowing that Emma’s boobs were getting bigger— something she personally was loving about Emma’s pregnancy. 

 

Regina rubbed Emma’s nipples slowly and tenderly and Emma swore she was about to cum. Emma let out and guttural moan and grabbed Regina’s hands pausing her motions panting, “Regina if you keep this up I’m gunna cum…” 

 

  
Regina almost didn’t believe it and smirked. But as soon as she restarted the movement and watched as Emma’s jaw dropped and her breathing became shallow she knew Emma was telling the truth. Regina wanted to see this so she continued, and when Emma’s eyes slipped closed she added her mouth to the equation, sucking and nipping on the sensitive buds. Emma grabbed Regina’s hair and held her there begging her not to stop. 

 

Regina was enthralled and her dick was straining to be free, but nothing would stop her from making Emma cum like this. When Emma came she tightened her grip on Regina’s hair, almost painfully, and cried out, “Oh my Fuuuccckk.. Gina! Oh my GOD!” 

 

Regina smirked and slowed her motions down as Emma’s grip slowly loosened. When Emma’s breathing came back to normal she looked at Regina and said, “You’re wearing too many clothes.” 

 

Regina then smirked and got off the bed un-buttoning her shirt and laying it across the chaise, followed by her bra, slacks, and then underwear. When Regina was naked she looked at Emma,who was still in her running shorts and underwear, “Now who has too many clothes on?”

 

Emma rolled her eyes, but shifted her hips and slid both her underwear and running shorts off. Regina helped to remove the clothing before she crawled back between Emma’s legs. Emma was rubbing her back and smiling up at her. 

 

Regina then lent down and placed a soft kiss to Emma’s lips, “I love you.” 

 

Emma’s eyes sparkled as she said, “I love you too.” 

 

Regina looked at Emma for a moment before she looked at her rock hard dick, “umm. maybe this is the wrong time to ask but, should I get a condom?”

 

Emma just laughed and shook her head, “Little late, Gina.” 

 

Regina rolled her eyes, more at herself, but had to agree, seems it wasn’t Regina’s brain that was running the show it was the one in her pants…how cliche. 

 

Emma then takes Regina’s cock and rubs it, feeling just how hard Regina is. Regina groans and thrusts her hips slightly into Emma’s hand. Regina then sits back on her knees and sees how wet Emma’s pussy is for her. Regina takes the head of her cock and gently rubs it along her folds and up to her clit. 

 

Emma’s breath hitches and Regina smiles. Emma bites her lip, “Please Gina.” 

 

Regina loves when Emma does that, bites her lip and calls her ‘Gina’.

 

Regina then lines herself up with Emma’s entrance and slowly pushes in. Regina still can’t get over how wet and how tight Emma is. 

 

Once Regina is fully inside Emma, she pauses for a second and lets Emma adjust. When Emma’s ready she lifts her hips slightly pulling Regina in just a little further. Regina spread Emma’s legs as far as she can and slowly starts to thrust. Emma can feel Regina everywhere and she loves it; and Regina can feel the warm walls of Emma’s pussy clenching around her length pulling her deeper. 

 

Regina then lifts Emma’s legs, holding them together in the air as she pounds in and out of Emma’s dripping pussy. Emma is grabbing the sheets and scratching at any part of Regina she can get a hold of. Regina hits a particularly good spot and Emma screams. Regina smirks and focuses her thrusts on that same spongey spot. Before Regina knew it Emma was cumming and her pussy was pulling her in deeper. Regina kept her pace until Emma’s orgasm completely subsided. 

 

Regina then gently placed Emma’s legs back on the bed, as she re-gripped Emma by her hips. Regina started her thrusts slow but the sound of Emma’s wetness and the banging of her headboard enthralled her, so Regina gradually increased her pace. Regina looked at Emma and saw nothing less than pure bliss. Regina watched as Emma’s larger breasts bounced and her slightly rounder belly clenched. She knew Emma was close again and this time so was she. 

 

Regina placed a hand on Emma’s belly and rubbed the baby bump before she placed her hand by Emma’s head and started hammering into Emma. Emma was basically screaming and when she felt the hot essence of Regina spilling inside her she couldn’t control her orgasm, she saw stars. 

 

Regina slowed her thrusts and gently removed herself from inside Emma, laying down next to her. 

While Emma regained her breath Regina looked at Emma and couldn’t imagine being so lucky. 

 

Emma turned towards Regina and chuckled, “You know you’ve already gotten me pregnant, you don’t have to try and prove yourself.” 

 

Regina just laughed and shifted closer laying her head on Emma’s chest, “Have to make sure you stick around.” 

 

Emma smiled, rubbing Regina’s hair out of her face, “As long as you want me and the baby, we’ll be here.” 

 

Regina placed her hand on the baby bump and kissed it, “Always.” 

 

* * *

 

Regina and Emma spent the rest of the afternoon between the sheets. When they finally came up for air, food, and a shower Emma broached the topic that has been on her mind since she found out she was pregnant. 

 

Regina and Emma were laying on the couch watching a mindless reality show when Emma broached the topic, “Regina.. I know the people here don’t know about your secret… but are we telling them the baby is yours? Cause I’m starting to show, it’s only a matter if time before the whole town knows I’m pregnant.” 

 

Regina didn’t know what so say, she knew that this was going to be an issue, but she was hoping for a bit more time to think about it. “Em, I’ve spent my whole life trying to hide this, addition, I’m not sure I’m ready for everyone to know the truth.” 

 

Emma nods slowly, “Well… I… I don’t know.” 

 

Regina sighs defeated not knowing the answer either, “Me either, but we will figure it out.” 

 

Emma then looks Regina in the eye and says, “Just, just promise me that if the time comes and you need to tell the truth, please do. Don’t, don’t make me the bad guy. Please.” 

 

Regina looked into Emma’s eyes and sternly said, “This is my baby. You will never be the bad guy, because I would tell everyone my biggest secret before letting you get hurt by this.” 

 

Emma just smiles at Regina and turns back to the TV. Regina looks at the TV too, but inside she’s hoping against all hope that she has the strength to do what she promised Emma, should that day ever come. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, I suddenly lost my dog and haven't been in a writing mood. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to drop your thoughts!

Everyday that passed Regina feels like she’s going to have to reveal her secret and everyday she panics. Emma is almost at the point where baggy sweatshirts and long coats are barely able to hide the growing bump. 

To Regina it feels like the bump, and the baby, are growing every second. 

 

Regina is at the office early today trying to prepare for meeting later tonight. Regina is gathering her notes for the monthly town meeting when a tentative knock sounds at Regina’s door. 

 

Regina wasn’t expecting anyone but allows the personto enter. When the door opens it reveals Mary-Margaret Blanchard the towns school teacher and Emma’s friend / ex-roommate. 

 

Regina doesn’t love the woman merely tolerates her presence, but for Emma’s sake she tries to remain civil. “Ms. Blanchard, how can I help you?” 

 

Mary- Margaret then blushes, “Oh, Ms. Blanchard. So official. Just call me Snow, Emma does, or MM. It’s way less awkward.” 

 

Regina then nods, “Alright MM.. what is it that I can help you with?” 

 

MM then clears her throat, “Look, I don’t know how to ask this so I’m just gonna ask.” Regina lifts a brow but lets her continue, “Did you know that Emma’s pregnant?” 

 

Regina freezes for a moment, “Excuse me?” 

 

MM then gasps, “Oh my God I’m so sorry. I figured with you dating and living together she would have told you. I swear she didn’t tell me first, I saw her and Killian at the store and Killian went to grab something and I startled her and she dropped these pills, and I picked them up. I swear I didn’t know. Oh Regina I’m so sorry. I’m going to go. I’m so sorry.” 

 

Before Regina could even think of a word like ‘stop’, Mary-Margaret was gone and her office door was closing. Regina paced trying to think about what she should do next. Should she go after Mary-Margaret? Call the teacher back to her office? Go confront her at school? She was wasting time. Regina’s brain couldn’t make a decision on what to do about what the chirping teacher had just said, so instead she called Emma. 

 

Emma didn’t answer, but Killian did. Apparently Emma left her phone when Mary-Margaret came storming into the station and basically dragged Emma out. Killian had no idea what it was about but assumed it was women talk that he didn’t need to know about. 

 

Regina hung up the phone with the deputy and was about to gather her things in order to find her girlfriend before Mary-Margaret goes blabbing to the town about something she knows almost nothing about. 

 

Honestly, Regina just wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on but, just as she grabbed her purse her office phone rang. Now she had to answer a phone call asking about tonights town meeting. Regina sighed and slumped back into her desk chair. 

Regina figured she would answer these questions and just talk to Emma before the meeting, then they’d figure out what they should do. 

 

* * *

 

Regina was watching as the auditorium door opened and closed, each time resulting in another town resident entering the town meeting, but not the resident Regina wanted to see and talk to. 

 

When the time came and Emma still wasn’t there Regina decided to get started. Soon Emma quietly entered the auditorium and took a seat in the back. Regina went through the proposals that were going to be voted on in the coming weeks, the construction that was going to be happening, and the need for holiday volunteers for the annual Storybrooke Fall festival. 

 

When it was the sheriff’s turn to talk Emma made her way from the back and onto the stage. Emma took the mic from Regina and gave her a small smile. Just as Emma was about to speak someone in the audience yelled, “Slut!” 

 

Emma looked towards the voice but couldn’t pin point it then another voice on the other side of the room yelled out, “Cheater!”

 

 

Emma was confused and turned to Regina. Regina then grabbed the mic and scolded, “What the hell is going on here? This is the town sheriff’s turn to speak. I will not allow such blatant disrespect!” 

 

Then Grumpy stood up and said, “Well sorry Madam Mayor but she don’t deserve our respect.” 

 

Regina glared at the man, “And why ever not?”

 

He then responded, “Cause she’s a cheater, and now a pregnant one at that. We ain’t dumb as you think mayor. We know you’re supposed to be dating and all, and that’s cool. But we also have know you your entire life and we know you ain’t packing the right equipment to get that specific deed done. So either you planned a baby, but by the look on you’re face you didn’t, or she cheated with someone, none of us fellas though, and is keeping that blokes baby.” 

 

Emma had tears in her eyes and looked at Regina. She tried mouthing ‘please. please tell them’ ,but Regina froze and couldn’t see or say anything. 

 

Before Regina knew it one of the towns people yelled, “How about you take your cheating ass out of our town sheriff. We don’t want that kind of public role model for our kids; and we don’t want the likes of you around our husbands or brothers.” 

 

Emma then looked one last time at Regina for help, but got nothing but a blank stare and a open mouth. Emma then shook her head and left the auditorium, Regina didn’t stop her. 

 

* * *

 

Regina was frozen until Ruby came up on the stage and led her off. She could still hear the murmurs from the crowd but none of it made sense. Over and over in her head she thought, ‘Everyone was going to know. Everyone was going to know. Everyone was going to know.Everyone was going to know. Everyone was going to know. Everyone was going to know. ‘ 

 

Regina was brought back to the present when she heard Killian’s voice, “What the actual Fuck Regina!” 

 

Before the deputy could reach Regina, Ruby him stopped by grabbing his jacket, “Woah, Jones. Calm down.” 

 

Killian shook Ruby off his jacket and pointed at Regina, “You just stood there! You did nothing to defend her! You and I both know Emma loves you and would NEVER EVER cheat on you! If Emma is pregnant then that baby is yours! Whether by IVF or some other way, that baby is yours too!” 

 

Regina opened her mouth to say something but he was right. Killian was right. She left Emma standing there, she did the one thing she promised she wouldn’t do to her, she made Emma the bad guy. Emma was the wronged party here, not her. She knew it and Killian knew it too. 

 

When Killian calmed a bit Ruby stepped from between them but remained close. Killian angrily stepped forward, conscious of Ruby, but pointed a finger in Regina’s face, “If she does what those idiots told her to do, and she leaves, you will never find her. You will never find her and you will never know your kid. Emma is too smart, too skilled, and too liked among PI’s to ever be found willingly. I hope whatever secret you’re keeping was worth your relationship and your kid.” 

 

With that Killian stormed out. Regina’s eyes went wide and she jumped up grabbing her purse and trying to call Emma, while she is running out of the auditorium to her car. Her hands were shaking so much she could barely get the car unlocked. When Emma doesn’t answer she shoves the phone back into her bag and tries the door again. Just when she was about to give up and just sprint home Ruby grabs her keys and opens the door. Ruby then looks at how distraught and frantic Regina looks and says, “Get in. I’m driving.” 

 

Regina doesn’t even argue, as she rounds the car and gets into the passenger seat. 

 

Ruby drives Regina back to the mansion. When they open the front door Regina yells for Emma, “EMMA!! EMMA!” but there is no response. 

  
Regina checks all of the downstairs while Ruby stands awkwardly in the foyer uncertain of what she should do. 

 

Regina heads up stairs and asks Ruby to help. They both head up stairs. Ruby checks the guest rooms while Regina checks the bathroom. As Regina is standing there in her bathroom she sees it, Emma’s toothbrush, pre-natal vitamins, brush, and makeup are all gone. Regina runs out of the bathroom and looks around her room, the drawer she emptied for Emma is left slightly ajar. Regina runs to it only to see it empty. She then runs to the closet and sees nothing but her clothes and empty hangers and a bare floor where Emma’s boots were previously lined up. 

 

Ruby enters the master bedroom and finds Regina in the closet sobbing into what looks like a forgotten t-shirt. Ruby doesn’t know exactly what is going on and Regina isn’t her closest friend per say but she knows a broken soul when she sees one. 

  
Ruby then gently guides Regina out of the closet, out of the bedroom, and down the stairs and into the study where she remembers seeing a couch and a bottle of what looks like expensive liquor. Ruby sits Regina down on the couch and pours her a double. 

 

Regina knocks it back like water and refills the glass three more times swallowing the harsh liquid easily. 

When Regina goes to pour her fifth glass Ruby stops her and looks into her eyes, where she sees her heart breaking. Ruby just takes the glass and places it on the table, “It’s not going to help. You’re just going to wake up hungover and feeling worse. Talk to me. We aren’t best friends I know, but over the years we have been friendly. Let me be your friend.” 

 

Regina lowers her eyes and sobs, “Killian was right.” 

 

Ruby nodded, “Ok. So you and Emma planned on having a baby?” 

 

Regina then shook her head, “We didn’t plan it.” 

 

Ruby then was really confused, “Ok, is Emma a surrogate or something?” Regina shook her head, “But Emma’s pregnant?” Regina nodded, “Regina you might need to spell this one out for me, unless you have a penis that we don’t know about.” Ruby said trying to lighten the mood, but Regina just sighed, “But I do.” 

 

Ruby was shocked, “Wait. You have a penis? Like a legit pipe, a willy, a dick?” 

 

Regina rolled her eyes but nodded, “Yes. I have a penis, I was born with a fully functioning penis.” 

 

Ruby didn’t know what to say, “How did you keep it a secret? I mean we’ve known each other our whole lives.” 

 

Regina sighed, “Only my family, doctors, one romantic acquaintance, and Emma know. And now you. I have custom designed spandex boxers, they keep everything fairly contained.” 

 

Ruby nodded, “Ok, so you got Emma pregnant, but didn’t want the town to know your secret?” Regina nodded. As Ruby mentally worked out the sequence of events she became more and more angered, “So instead you let Emma look like a cheater? Let her get reamed by the town? Let them run her out of town? My God Regina!” 

 

Regina jumped up, “I know Ruby! I fucking know! I am scum, I am a coward, and a liar. I’m the fuck up here not Emma!I know! Really I know, you don’t need to remind me. I’m reminding myself with every breath I take. I allowed idiots, who don’t know shit, to verbally assault and humiliate the woman I love. I allowed Emma to walk right by me, I allowed her to cry in front of me and did shit all to stop it. I let the woman carrying MY CHILD to be humiliated and run out of town! I know Ruby!” 

 

Regina then broke and started sobbing uncontrollably. Ruby looked at Regina and couldn’t help but feel her own heart break. So she pulled Regina into a hug and let her cry, and cry and cry. 

 

 

* * *

 

Emma couldn’t believe it. Emma was driving in her old bug trying to focus on the road as she wiped her tears. Emma couldn’t get the look of Regina’s face just staring at her out of her mind. Regina just stood there she didn’t even try and help, she did the one thing she promised to not do! Emma cried as she thought,‘I’m the bad guy, I’m the one losing my family, again.’ 

 

Emma couldn’t help the memories of foster siblings lying, making her the bad one, the violent one, the one with issues when it wasn’t true. Emma still remembers what it’s like being told to pack your things and get out. She remembers what it was like to feel like trash and get your things shoved into garbage bags. She remembers and she hoped it was an experience she would never have to go through again. 

 

Emma scoffed at herself humorlessly, ‘so much for that’, as she looked in the back seat of her bug where 4 black bags sat filled with her things. Things she thought would have a home with Regina. Yet here she is. Here she is again, being called the bad one, being told to leave, no one fighting for her to stay, no one to protect her, only difference is this time she has someone more important to protect than herself. Emma places a hand over her bump and promises, ‘I’ll always protect and love you, I swear— my love will never be undone, will never have a price tag, and will never be a secret.’ 

 

So Emma continues on as she passes the sign ‘Now leaving Storybrooke’ . Emma sees her phone ring with Regina’s name across the screen. Emma lets the phone calls go to voicemail. Emma then pulls the bug over and takes the sim card out breaking it and throwing it out the window, followed by the phone itself. Emma sighs and reaches into her glove box and pulls out her emergency burner, powering it up. Emma calls the one number she has kept memorized for the last 10 years. The line rings and rings then finally, “August Booth PI. How can I help you?” 

 

Emma smiles, “Well I could use a job and a place to stay Auggie..”

 

August drops the folder that was in his hands, “Emma Swan. Never thought I’d hear from you again.” 

 

Emma nods, “Yeah. I umm. I need some help. So you hiring?” 

 

August smiles and says, “For you, of course. But we aren’t in Boston anymore, damn rent. Get yourself to Dallas and we will talk.” 

 

Emma smiled, “Ok, and Auggie, that job is gonna need to be a desk job. I’m out of commission for a few months.” 

 

August was surprised, “You get yourself here I’ll text you the address, and we will work something out. And Emma, it’s good to hear your voice. I missed you.” 

 

Emma cleared her throat, “I missed you too Auggie. I’ll see you soon.”

 

When Emma hung up she took one last look at her phone in the road and the Storybrooke sign before rolling up her window and driving off. ‘Bye Regina.’ 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry this has taken so long, life got in the way-- and there are not enough hours in a day. I do want to make it clear there is a time jump (a fairly large one for this fic) -- I know, Sorry.. Regina's and Emma's emotions, thoughts, etc. are going to be talked about and addressed in coming chapters. Right now I'm moving forward and then i will fill in the gaps. :)   
> please let me know what you all think! All mistakes mine, sorry in advance.

Time Jump: 3 years later

* * *

 

The waves lapped against the shore and brought the warm ocean water to Emma’s feet. Emma was looking out at the horizon loving the California sunset. Emma took a breath of sea air and smiled. If there was one thing that Emma loved about starting a private security company it was the decision to move the headquarters to California. 

 

Emma almost couldn’t believe how far she had come in the last 3 years. She went from having a seemingly loving girlfriend (whom she was to have child with), to pregnant alone, technically homeless, semi-unemployed, and fairly broke. She can still remember the sight of the run down office building that held August Booth’s PI office. 

 

It was a hard adjustment for Emma. The last time she worked for August she was 19 years old, chasing and tackling 250lb men; now she was pregnant and behind a desk helping with paperwork and research. 

 

But Emma wouldn’t change anything for the world, granted she sometimes wished that Regina was around, but she tries not to dwell on those thoughts for long. 

 

Emma gave birth to the most perfect baby girl, Dani, a little over 2 years ago. Dani is the light of Emma’s life. Dani and her slightly tanned skin, dark brown hair with blonde highlights, and piercing green eyes. She is the perfect mix of both of her parents. 

Emma made sure that Dani knew about her other mother, she didn’t really want to see Regina again, but she wouldn’t deny her daughter the opportunity, or the knowledge, of her other mother. 

 

After Dani was born she wanted more for her, and more for herself. So she packed up their things and eventually headed to LA. She worked hard to get the small office space, but she was good at tracking and she was good at getting results . Emma slowly but surely built the company up from a small private investigative company to a multi-million dollar, publicly traded top of the line security enterprise. 

 

Emma wiggled her toes in the sand and felt herself become grounded in the sand. Emma smiled as she watched Dani playing in the wet sand along the bank, building a sand castle. Dani saw her staring and waved excitedly, then went back to work.

 

Emma looks back at the horizon until Dani beams and stands running, calling, “Ma-Malllyy!” 

 

Emma smiled and looked at the woman running towards her daughter. Mal lifts Dani up into her arms and swings her around. Emma leaves her spot and walks towards the duo. Mal’s blonde hair and blue green eyes shimmer in the fading sunlight. Emma walks into Mal’s outstretched arms and places a gentle kiss on her lips. “We missed you.” 

 

Mal tucked a piece of stray hair behind Emma’s ear and stroked her cheek, “I missed you too. Both of you.” Mal then kissed Dani on her cheek, while Dani giggled, “Missded you Mally”

 

Emma bent down and grabbed Dani’s little backpack, her sandals, and her purse before she took Mal’s hand and walked with her off the private beach and into their home. 

 

* * *

 

Regina slammed the phone down and angrily scratched out the name of the final PI in the state. Regina has been searching for Emma and their baby for 3 years. Every PI she’s contacted has either stonewalled her, declined to take the job, or comes up with nothing.

 

Regina slams the nearly empty folder closed and drops it into the trash. Regina clasps her hands together and leans against the desk trying to think of her next move. 

 

From the moment that Emma left Regina has been searching. Killian was right, Emma was too smart, too skilled, and too liked for her to find — find easily that is. 

 

Killian was the one that found Emma’s phone and sim card on the ground just past the town limits. Killian was going to leave, to quit his position, but it was actually the Daily Mirror’s second journalist and Killian’s girlfriend Lily, who convinced Killian to stay. Killian agreed, he took over Emma’s position as Sheriff and helped Ruby and Lily look for Emma, but he refused to interact with Regina who was still the town mayor. 

 

The town talked and speculated about the truth for weeks. Regina didn’t hear much with everyone always going quiet and pensive when she walked into a room. It wasn’t until the next town meeting, where the town residents spoke ill of Emma, that Regina officially set the record straight. Regina slammed her hand down on the podium quieting the soft murmurs about Emma. 

 

Regina looked at Killian, Lily, and Ruby the three people trying to help bring Emma back to town, and blurted out the secret she spent her entire life hiding. When nothing happened, when no one yelled, when no one called her disgusting or a liar, Regina told them to never talk ill of Emma Swan ever again. Regina commanded them to never comment on the woman they humiliated and ran out of town, and to never ever talk ill of the child that Emma was carry as it was, is, her child. 

 

The town, as shocked as it was, took Regina’s news fairly well. Of course a few were skeptical but for the most part the town hung their heads in shame and never let the name Emma Swan leave their lips. 

 

 

While most of the townspeople were afraid or weary of Regina now, Ruby and Killian knew she was a woman putting on a stoic front to hide the pain of a broken heart. 

* * *

 

Regina has been sitting in her office with a blank defeated stare for the better part of the last hour and a half. 

 

Ruby was the one to break her from her trance when she knocked on the office door, “Regina. Regina? I brought you some lunch, since you never came in.” 

 

Ruby watched as Regina looked up from her desk allowing a singular tear to fall. Ruby quickly closed the door and made her way to Regina. Ruby looked at the folder in the trash and picked it up, noticing the fresh angry scratch mark. Scratching out the name of the last PI on Regina’s list. Ruby sighed and put the folder back into the trash. 

 

Regina wiped the tear away and looked at Ruby broken and lost, “What do I do? It’s been 3 years Ruby— and I’m no closer than I was the day after she left.” 

 

Ruby honestly didn’t know what to say, but before anything could be said Lily and Killian burst into Regina’s office startling the two brunettes inside. 

 

Regina stood from behind her desk and glared, “What the hell, do you think you two are doing?! You don’t just barge into my office….” 

  
Killian slammed a newspaper down and taped the story, “Shut up and read.” 

 

Regina growled but took the paper and began reading. 

_“High tech private security firm Cygnus Inc. has gone public today. After a rocky start the small California based security firm is officially on the NYSE. Shares in the company started off strong with $50 a share, and steadily climbing. Founder and CEO , the elusive ,Ms. Sstated that the company ‘has made a name for itself based on the quality and accuracy of our work. This wouldn’t be possible without my magnificent staff and crew, and today is for them. Today is showcasing their hard work and their dedication.’_

_Cygnus Inc has some high profile clients from music moguls to politicians. For investment opportunities please contact your broker.”_

 

Regina read the article and looked at Killian and Lily, “Ok, some security firm went public. Why does that warrant you barging in here?” 

 

Lily rolled her eyes, “Ms. S is Emma, Regina!” 

 

Regina paused and said, “How?” 

 

Lily then went around to Regina’s computer and typed in ‘ _Cygnus Inc. Ms. Swan’_ into the search engine. A blonde woman in a shooting range and reading code were the first images to come up. Regina scrolled through the images and paused on one where the blonde was smiling at someone, while she held up a hand keeping the cameras out of her face. Regina knew right away that this woman was her Emma. Regina reached out and touched the face of the woman on the screen “Emma..”

 

“How can you be so sure” Ruby asked, not wanting Regina’s hopes brought too high. 

 

Killian pulled a notepad from his pocket and read the googled definition of cygnus, “ ‘Cygnus, northern constellation lying on the plane of the Milky Way, deriving its name from the Latinized Greek word for swan.’ The name of the company is legit Swan Inc.” 

* * *

 

Emma is cleaning up after dinner when she feels hands come around her waist and hug her tightly. 

Mal was an unexpected turn of events for a newly single Emma. The woman came into Emma’s life during a time when she felt helpless and was scrambling in business and in life. Mal helped to ground her, she helped make breathing easier. 

 

***

 

Mal met Emma, the first time, back in Texas, when Emma did the research to catch a bail jumper who was hiding out in his brother’s real estate office. 

When Emma’s boss, August, arrested him, August dropped his wallet that contained a set of credit cards and a business card for a August Booth PI. Originally Mal was just going to mail the man his information but she figured it was a good excuse to get out of the office and away from her overly stressed boss. 

 

Mal entered the PI building and it seemed like no one was there, not even a receptionist. Mal rolled her eyes thinking ‘how unprofessional.’ But Mal then called out just in case, “Hello?” 

 

A feminine voice called from the back, “One second!” 

 

Mal looked around the office and hummed, it wasn’t huge but a decent size; enough space for the two desks, a filing cabinet, a fish tank, and a small futon—all with room to easily maneuver around the office without bumping into anything. There was a back room with two doors, from the lack of a door Mal guessed it was a break room of sorts and the other was a small bathroom. 

 

The voice rounded the corner out of the ‘break room’. Mal was stunned, the blonde was gorgeous, gorgeous and if she wasn’t mistaken pregnant. Damn, if this woman wasn’t straight she would be exactly Mal’s type. All the hot ones are straight. 

 

The blonde smiled and walked over to Mal, “Hi, I’m Emma. What can I help you with today?” 

 

Mal cleared her throat and reached into her purse grabbing August’s wallet, “This was dropped in my office a few days ago. I assume it belongs to the guy to arrested my bosses brother.” 

 

Emma took the wallet and smiled, “Yeah. Thank you so much! August has been going crazy looking for this.” 

 

Mal nodded, “It’s no problem. Honestly it gave me a reasonto get out of the office and go for a nice drive.” 

 

Emma smiled, “I know the feeling. Some days after work I drive past my apartmentjust enjoying the drive.” 

 

Mal smiled knowingly, “Are you the receptionist or..?” 

 

Emma chuckled, “For the time being yes, and the cleaner, and the researcher. Kinda hard to be in the field when a baby is pressing on your bladder.” 

 

Mal laughed and looked at Emma’s belly, she was right. This woman was definitely pregnant. 

“You and your husband must be thrilled. How far along are you?” 

 

Emma placed a hand on her more defined baby bump, “7 months. And it’s just the baby and I. The uhh, the other parent isn’t in the picture.” 

 

Mal nodded slowly, “I’m sorry, I assumed you and August… never mind. I’m, I’m sorry to hear about the baby’s other parent. They are really missing out. But you look amazing, definitely don’t look 7 months pregnant, 5 max.” 

 

Emma smiled, “Yeah. Thank you. Trust me I feel 7 months pregnant.” 

 

Mal bit her lip and internally gave herself a quick pep talk for her next question, “This is a bit presumptuous and even more forward, but, would you want to go to lunch with me?” 

 

Emma smiled, Emma was about to decline but then re-thought about it, ‘I’m single. I’m single because Regina wouldn’t, couldn’t, stand up for me, for the baby. Regina’s not in the picture. I’m single.’ “Sure. I’ll go to lunch with you.” 

 

Mal smiled slightly surprised, “Really? Alright then. How about Italian across the street?” 

 

Emma smiled too, “Sounds perfect. I’ll just grab my bag and leave a note for August.” 

 

Emma and Mal enjoyed their lunch date so much that day that they made plans to see each other again later that week. 

 

Over the next couple of weeks Mal made Emma smile and laugh in a way that she hadn’t in weeks. Mal showed a interest in her and in the baby, always wanting to know if the baby was moving or craving something. Mal loved spending her time with Emma. Emma’s obviously beautiful but also funny, and smart, and caring, compassionate, hard working, and dedicated. 

 

Mal was nervous about asking Emma to be her girlfriend, they had shared a few kisses and had a few minor make out sessions but nothing further. She knew about Regina and how they ended on not so great terms not that long ago. She knew Emma was having a hard time and she knew jumping into relationships wasn’t something Emma did lightly. So when she asked Emma to be her girlfriend and Emma agreed, Mal was more than happy, she felt excited, elated, stupendous.

 

Mal and Emma’s relationship was a bit rocky at the beginning since Emma constantly felt like she was betraying Regina, that she was jumping into a new relationship out of spite for Regina. It honestly wasn’t until one weekend when Mal and Emma decided to have a lazy day in bed did Emma realize that Mal wasn’t taking Regina’s place as her child’s parent, but she was filling a void. Mal fit, she fit with her life and she understood her struggles and didn’t push. Emma realized that Mal indulges all of her cravings, takes time off of work to go to doctors appointments with her, talks to the baby when she thinks Emma is sleeping, has been telling anyone that would listen that her girlfriend is having a baby.

It dawned on Emma that even if she didn’t date Mal, Regina wouldn’t be here in place of her. Regina couldn’t admit the truth, she would do anything to make sure that her secret stays just that, a secret— and with no one knowing about Regina’s addition no one could know the truth about Emma and the baby. 

 

***

When Emma’s water broke in the middle of the day, Mal was out showing a house to a client. Emma will never forget the call she anxiously made to Mal. 

 

Emma called and Mal answered on the second ring even though she was with a client, “Emma, babe, I really can’t talk right now.” 

 

Emma groaned, “Mal, meet me at the hospital.. My water broke.” 

 

Mal gasped and frantically yelled into the phone, “Emma! What? When did your water break? How are you getting to the hospital? There is no way you’re driving!” 

 

Emma cut Mal off, “I called a cab— which I’m getting into now.” Emma groaned as a contraction hit all Mal could hear was Emma say, “Son of a Bitch!” Followed by the cab driver of, “Holy Shit! Lady you can’t have a baby in my cab!” 

 

Mal was going to ask to speak to the man but Emma took care of it, “Listen here. My girlfriend is about 45 minutes away, I can’t drive, and I’m not calling a ambulance from something like this. So I suggest you put this fucking car into gear, step on the gas and get me to the hospital safely before I really need an epidural or feel the need to push. Got it. Good. Eyes front.” 

 

Mal looked at her clients and explained the situation and they were surprisingly understanding and agreed to re-schedule. 

 

Mal could hear Emma cursing on the phone the whole way to the hospital.

 

By the time Mal arrived Emma had an epidural but was still only 5cm dilated. Mal stayed with Emma through it all though. 

 

But the scariest moment was after the doctors handed the baby to Emma, Emma immediately passed her to Mal. Mal doesn’t remember much besides taking the perfect baby girl into her arms, kissing her cheek and looking over to Emma in time to see her eyes roll back, and the hospital staff rushing her out of the room. 

 

Ever since that moment Mal has been with Emma and Dani. While they decided to not have Dani call Mal ‘mom’, Mal viewed Dani as her daughter . 

 

When Dani was a few months old Mal encouraged Emma to go out on her own and start her own business— Mal even encouraged her to move to California, and supported her when she decided to grow the business. Mal eventually too stared her own successful real estate company once they moved to California. 

 

Emma never thought after the heartbreak she went through with Regina that she would ever find someone to love her and her daughter . But Mal proved to her that she deserves love, she deserves a friend, she deserves happiness; and with Mal and Dani this is the happiest she’s been…since Regina. 

* * *

 

Mal called Emma’s name, “Babe, where did you go just now?” 

Emma smiled and shook her head, “Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you.” 

Mal placed a gentle kiss on Emma’s temple and pulled her in closer, “I am the lucky one. I got the most beautiful woman, and a baby girl — what could make me happier?” 

Emma turned and placed a soft kiss on Mal’s plump red ones. Mal then tucked a piece of hair behind Emma’s ear and said, “I think we should celebrate. The company stock rose another 2% today.” 

Emma hummed against Mal’s chest, “Just the three of us?” 

Mal smiled, “Yup.” 

Emma nodded, “That sounds perfect.” Emma stepped back from the embrace and kissed Mal one last time. Before she could move to the living room Emma received an email. Mal handed Emma her phone and went to the cabinet to pop some popcorn for her and her family. 

Emma read the email and then turned to Mal, “How would you feel about a trip to Portland?”

Mal lifted a brow, “Like Maine?”

Emma nodded and pointed at the phone, “Some conference is happening. The head of security isn’t prepared for the number of people they have registered so they want to hire us. Willing to put us up in the hotel for the weekend too.” 

Mal shrugged, “Sure why not.”

Emma smiled and called Dani into the movie room, “Dani, we’re gonna watch a movie you wanna pick?” 

Dani came running in, “YES! Momma! Mally watch too!?” 

  
Mal smiled and said, “Of course!” 

 

Dani then ran to the movie room and jumped into the reclining seats waiting for her moms to join her. 

When they did Mal and Emma shared a chair and placed the bowl on the recliners arm giving Dani access to the treat. Emma looked at her family and smiled loving what she saw. Although, if she was being honest she sometimes wishes it was Regina she shared these moments with. Sadly somethings just can’t be undone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who has commented and left such nice reviews I really appreciate it!  
> Sorry for the wait! this chapter has a warning. TW: adult breastfeeding in this chapter. Don’t like, don’t read italicized section between the ‘***’. If you choose to skip don't worry you aren't missing anything towards the plot!

(TW: adult breastfeeding in this chapter. Don’t like, don’t read italics after ‘***’) 

 

Regina paced her office thinking of all the ways she could contact Emma. ‘ _I should just try calling this office of hers. Alright genius, which one? According to the articles Cygnus Inc. has locations all over California, North America, and half the world! Would Emma even want to talk with you? Of course.. not.. maybe..’_

 

Regina was startled out of her thoughts by the appearance of Ruby suddenly in front of her. “Shit! Ms. Lucas!” 

 

Ruby chuckled and raised her hands in surrender, “I asked the front desk if you were busy, they said no. I even knocked on the door.” Regina rolled her eyes and went back to her desk waking the computer up to try and get some work done. Ruby lifted a brow, “And what are you doing now?” 

 

Regina looked confused, “My job… Ms. Lucas I am the mayor which means I come to town hall sit behind my desk, with my computer, and read all the documents and protests, and ideas that come with running a town. It is currently a Tuesday morning, so I am going to be finishing the budget proposals and hopefully moving onto the school funding proposals next. Was that detailed enough?” 

 

Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes, “Alright smart ass, but maybe somewhere on that to do list you have drive to Portland for the annual conference, which you asked me to accompany you to since you can’t stand being alone with your secretary for more than 20 minutes.” 

 

Regina groaned and slammed her head onto the desk, “Damn it.” 

 

Ruby smiled and walked around to Regina’s desk and saved the document she was working on and shut the computer down. “Don’t worry. I knew you might have forgotten with everything that has been going on. So I packed a bag for you and the car is already out front.” 

 

Regina sighed and stood up, “Thank you Ruby.” 

 

Ruby nodded, “Anything for her majesty. Now are we done being a bitch for the hour, cause we have at least a 2 hour drive.” 

 

Regina smirked, “Yes darling, for now.” 

 

Ruby smiled, “Wonderful. Now lets get going.” 

 

Regina made her way to Ruby’s red mustang and semi-ungracefully got into the passenger side of the sports car, “Why couldn’t we take my car?” 

 

Ruby smirked, “Cause having to go to a stuffy conference with nothing but politicians sounds about as fun as watching paint dry, so while you are in your boring speaker events I’ll be out driving around Portland. And watching you struggle to get in and out of this baby is worth every dull moment I’m bound to endure.” 

 

Regina glared but Ruby just smiled and started the car. 

 

* * *

 

Emma was going over the event details with the conference hosts. Since this was a friendly non-government hosted event, secret service and the local police weren’t running the security, leaving it to the private sector. 

 

Emma did a complete walk around the building noting all exits, emergency stairwells, elevators, windows, and roof access routes. Emma made a plan for her team to follow and made sure each and every member of her team knew the building forwards and backwards, up and down. 

 

Everything on Emma’s end was secure and ready to go for the following day. 

 

Emma spoke briefly with the event planner and knew that there was going to be a lot of important people coming tomorrow, and that everything needed to go off without a hitch. 

 

Emma smiled and reassured the event planner that everything was going to be ok, and that nothing was going to go askew. 

 

Once finished with the security details it was early evening and Emma was ready to eat, shower, and spend time with her two ladies. 

Emma shook hands with the planner, the building manager, and the hosts of the event— “It seems everything is in place. My team will be in position at 6:00am and will run point on entry and baggage checks. Everyone will be issued an id band with a barcode to assure everyone who is here is supposed to be here. We have snippers, bomb techs, the local fire and police departments, and EMTs on call in the unlikely event that they are needed.” 

 

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and shook Emma’s hand, “I can see why you’re the best and most recommended.” 

 

Emma smiled slightly and bowed her head, “Thank you, but you can rain your praise after the event. Have a good evening everyone, I’ll see you all in the morning.” 

 

Emma then took the elevators to the suite she and her family are staying in for the weekend. Emma got off the elevators at the penthouse. She used her key card to get into the suite and smiled at her two favorite people giggling on the floor inside a pillow fort. 

 

Emma loudly asked, “Is anyone here!? I don’t see any one!” 

 

Dani giggled and Mal bit her lip. Emma pretended to look for Dani and Mal while the two crawled from the fort and quickly came behind Emma. Emma had her back to Dani and Mal when Dani jumped in front of her and yelled “boo” while Mal wrapped her arm around her waist and held her close. Emma pretended to scream and jumped into Mal’s waiting arms. Dani, Mal , and Emma laughed. 

 

“I scared you Mommy!” Dani happily pointed out. 

 

Emma kissed Mal before setting her feet on the ground, lunging towards Dani lifting her up, and plopping her down on the messy couch— tickling her sides. 

 

Emma slowly stopped tickling Dani while Mal took a seat on the couch next to Dani. Emma soon released Dani, who ran to her room laughing. 

Mal and Emma soon heard the tell tell signs of Dani getting her coloring box, and knew their time together was up as Dani found something else to do.

Mal took Emma’s hand and pulled her into her lap. 

 

Mal kissed Emma’s cheek then her neck feeling Emma relax into her hold. Mal held Emma close and asked about the preparations for the following day. Emma gave her the cliff notes version. 

 

Mal and Emma were content sitting cuddled on the couch not saying much just sharing soft kisses and gentle caresses. 

Mall licked her lips and tucked a strand of Emma’s hair behind her ear, “Tomorrow at the conference, do you… do you think you will see Regina there?” 

 

Emma sighed and leaned further into Mal, “I don’t know. I haven’t given it much thought but I know from talking with the planners it’s more than likely that she will be in attendance. Mal…” 

 

Mal just shushed Emma, “Baby, I know. She will always hold a portion of your heart. I don’t expect anything less.” 

 

Emma traced Mal’s collarbones and whispered, “I love her. I’ll always love her. We have a child together. But I don’t know if I can ever be with her again. Anyway, it’s not even an option. She made her choice, and now I’ve made mine. And I quite like the one I’ve made.” 

 

Mal smiled, “Oh really?”

 

Emma smiled, “Really.” 

 

Mal kissed Emma gently, softly swiping her tongue across Emma’s bottom lip asking for entrance—which Emma quickly granted. Emma felt Mal’s tongue touch hers and she moaned. Mal coaxed Emma’s tongue out to play a little and softly nipped the wet muscle, before moving to nibble on Emma’s lower lip. 

 

Emma moans and clenched her thighs together before placing a soft hand on Mal’s chest pushing her back slightly, “I want to, but we can’t. Dani is awake.” 

 

Mal nodded, “I know.” Mal placed one last kiss on Emma’s lips and pulled Emma to lay her head on her shoulder. 

Mal smiled and chuckled, “You remember when Dani was only a few months old and we could do almost anything without waking her?” 

 

Emma chuckled, “Yes, quite vividly.” 

 

Mal bit her lip thinking back a few years ago. 

*** 

_Emma had given birth to the most gorgeous baby girl Mal had ever seen. The girl was a character but a happy and fairly calm baby. Dani rarely cried and when she did it was for one of 4 reasons— she was hungry, wet, sleepy, or just needed a bit of mommy time._

 

_Mal loved Emma pregnant, she never thought she was into pregnant women—maybe it was just Emma— but Mal loved feeling, kissing, and talking to Emma’s baby bump. After Dani was born Mal still loved Emma’s stomach. Emma worked hard to get her body back into shape— six pack abs included._

_The one thing Emma couldn’t control where her breasts. Some days no matter how much Dani ate Emma was still full of milk. Emma tried everything from ice to breast pumps but nothing was working and comfortable. It was a particularly stressful night that Mal found Emma crying in the bedroom with her breasts in her hand trying to sooth them._

 

_Mal entered the bedroom and asked what was going on. Emma cried and explained how heavy and full her breast were and how she needed to get rid of the excess milk, but nothing was working. Mal hated seeing Emma cry so she offered her help._

 

_Emma thought she was joking and trying to make fun of her. Mal then took off her jacket and climbed into the bed next to Emma. “Baby, look at me. I will do anything, anything, to help you. Including this.”_

 

_Emma closed her eyes, “This is so embarrassing.”_

 

_Mal shook her head and waiting until Emma looked back at her, “No, this is natural. Ok.”_

 

_Emma nodded. Mal then laid in Emma’s lap and removed Emma’s hands from her breasts. Mal gently took Emma’s nipple into her mouth and sucked. Emma moaned both at the feeling of Mal’s lips on her sensitive nipples and the feeling of the excess milk finally leaving her aching breasts._

 

_Mal was surprised that she didn’t mind the taste of breast milk, dare she say, she almost enjoyed it. Mal started to look forward to nights such as these where Emma needed her help._

 

_When Emma slowly stopped breastfeeding Dani, Mal was a little upset but reasoned she’d just spend extra time on Emma’s nipples and breasts whenever they had a night to themselves._

_***_

 

Mal shivered thinking back the moments she and Emma spent together when Dani was a baby. 

 

Emma smirked, having an idea about what Mal was remising about, “Don’t worry baby, you can have some time later after Dani is asleep.” 

 

Mal smiled, “I’ll hold you to that.” 

 

Emma chuckled and got up off Mal’s lap. Emma stretched and went into the kitchen grabbing the restaurants menu and called down for room service. 

 

Emma jumped into the shower while the food was being prepared and while Mal checked in on Dani. 

By the time the food was brought to the suite Emma was out of the shower, Mal and Dani had the pillow fort cleaned up and they were all ready to eat in front of a movie that Dani picked. 

 

Emma tipped the busboy and thanked him before bringing everyone their burgers, fries, and salads. 

 

The trio ate their dinner and watched the movie, happily. 

 

* * *

 

Regina and Ruby had hit some major traffic while on their way to Portland, resulting in them not arriving until almost 7:30pm. 

 

Regina was exhausted and moody, to make matters worse she just found out that the penthouse suite, that she usually claimed, was already taken— and the only room with two beds was a standard room on the 3rd floor. This really tipped Regina’s mood further south.

 

When they got off the elevator and opened their door, Regina sneered at the standard room and the lack of a view; while Ruby threw her bag on a bed and plopped down. 

 

Regina sighed and checked the bed for bed bugs, placed her toiletries in the bathroom, and took her suits out of their case and hung them in the closet.

 

While Regina was unpacking Ruby decided to head to the hotel’s weight room. 

The gym was a decent size with a row of treadmills and elipticals, free weights, floor space, and a few squat racks. There were two other doors inside the room, one to a sauna and the other to the indoor pool, based on the smell. 

When Ruby entered there was only one other person in the room. She was fit, tall, and blonde but that was all Ruby could tell from the woman’s back. 

 

Ruby hopped onto a treadmill and started jogging. Ruby was in the zone until there was a small knock on the weight room doors and the blonde turned smiling. Ruby turned to see where the knock came from, and saw a beautiful little girl with bright green eyes, dark brown with blonde highlighted hair, and tanned skin; the little girl was wearing a swimsuit and floaties around her arms— as she just came from the pool.

Ruby slammed her hand on the stop button and watched the girl and this woman interact. 

 

The woman picked up the girl and grabbed her water bottle and phone before opening the glass door leading back to the hotel hallway. Ruby watched for another moment and just before she was about to look away another blonde appeared. This blonde was in a white two piece bikini showing off her rock hard abs. The little girl leaned over until the blonde in the bikini took her into her arms. The two blondes shared a quick kiss and held hands as they walked down the hallway and into the elevators. 

 

Ruby gulped and watched as the elevator numbers rose and rose. Of course Ruby knew the blonde in the bikini. Of course it would be Emma, of course it would be Emma, her girlfriend, and her daughter staying in Regina’s prized penthouse suite. Of course. 

 

Ruby walked back towards her shared room with Regina thinking, ‘ _How the hell am I going to tell her I saw Emma? I saw her and Emma’s absolutely stunning daughter. I saw Emma with someone else. Oh and they are the ones staying in the penthouse suite…’_

 

 Great.. Just great. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, work has been insane. Thank you everyone who has taken the time to leave a comment, I love reading all of your thoughts! I know there is a lot missing in the 3 years and no one likes Emma's actions, but hopefully the coming chapters will help clear the air a bit. Hope you enjoy! :)

Ruby tried to ignore Regina when she came back to their room, she grabbed her night clothes and made a beeline for the bathroom. 

 

Regina was a bit stunned at Ruby’s quick exit but chalked it up to her being sweaty and wanting a hot shower after a very long day. 

 

Regina could hear the water going, and going, and going. Ruby had been in the bathroom for the better part of an hour. Regina waited a few more minutes before knocking on the bathroom door checking in on Ruby. 

“Ruby? You ok in there?” 

 

Ruby sighed while the water still streamed down over her head, “Yeah, I’ll be out in a few minutes.” 

 

Regina turned from the door and sat back down on her bed picking up the remote as she started channel surfing. As promised Ruby was out of the shower and the bathroom 15 minutes later. 

 

Ruby sighed as she sat on her bed, which drew Regina’s attention away from the tv. 

 

Regina looked at Ruby’s face and could tell she was distressed about something. 

“Alright whats going on?” 

 

Ruby snapped her attention up to Regina’s eyes and closed her eyes, “I think Emma is here.” 

 

Regina froze. Ruby waited for her to say something, anything to indicate that she heard her, “Regina? Regina did you hear me?” 

 

Regina nodded slowly, “W-where is she?” 

 

Ruby shook her head, “I’m not 100% sure, but I think she’s staying in the penthouse suit.” 

 

Regina gulped stood up ready to bolt out of the room and go to the penthouse. 

 

Ruby then grabbed her arm and held her back, “Regina wait. I don’t think you should go up there” 

 

Regina snatched her arm away and loudly exclaimed, “She’s here! She’s a few floors above me! The woman I’m in love with is a few hundred feet above me a you want me to wait?! I’ve been looking for her for 3 years! 3 years and nothing, and now she’s right here! The mother of my child is here! My child could be up there! I need to see her, I need to see them.” 

 

Regina went towards the door again but Ruby stopped Regina with only her words this time, “She wasn’t alone.” 

 

Regina’s hand shook as it hovered over the door knob, “What.” 

 

Ruby sighed, “Emma, when I saw her… there was another woman.. a blonde. They looked close.” 

 

Regina felt her heart shattering. Of course someone like Emma wouldn’t be single forever, but Regina did hope that she still had a chance. 

 

Regina slowly dropped her hand and turned to face a teary eyed Ruby, “What do I do?” 

 

Ruby took a step and hugged Regina, “Tonight we sleep. Then tomorrow I’ll go with you to the panel and see if I can’t spot Emma or the blonde I saw in the gym. Worst case I’ll go upstairs tomorrow and talk to Emma. I just don’t think having you show up emotional and pleading, at her door is going to be the best way to get her back, nor the best way to introduce yourself to your daughter.” 

 

Regina stiffened, Ruby pulled back and asked if Regina was alright. Regina gulped, “Daughter? I-I have a daughter?” 

 

Ruby smiled for a moment before it fell from her face when she realized that Regina missed 3 years of her daughters life. Ruby then nodded, “If the little girl I saw was a mix between anyone it’s you and Emma. She’s gorgeous Regina.” 

 

Regina smiled with a broken heart, “What does she look like?” 

 

Ruby smiled and told Regina what she could. Regina was not elated about needing to wait longer to meet her daughter but she was truly mentally and emotionally exhausted. Regina laid on her bed and curled onto her side as she quietly cried. Ruby sat next to her and rubbed her back softly until Regina fell asleep. 

 

Ruby then got up, covered Regina, and got into her own bed. Ruby stared at the ceiling wondering about the family in the penthouse right now. Would Emma be open to seeing Regina? Would Emma allow Regina to see her daughter? Would this other woman? How do I find her tomorrow? 

 

These questions plagued Ruby’s mind until she tuned off the lights and the tv and closed her eyes forcing herself to try and get some sleep. 

 

* * *

 

The next day throughout the morning Regina was on alert, looking for Emma. Ruby as promised came with her and was helping her look for the blonde. 

 

Much to their dismay there were quite a few tall, athletic, blonde women at the gathering. 

 

Regina was in a presentation that Ruby decided to sit out of. While walking around the venue Ruby noticed all the stone faced and polished men standing guard with their hands behinds their backs. Even without talking to them Ruby sensed a military vibe and decided to talk to one of them, maybe they had information on Emma. 

 

Before Ruby could say anything the men pressed their ear piece in further and nodded before leaving. Ruby sighed in defeat and went to sit upstairs so she could look out at the Portland sky line. 

 

Ruby let her mind drift, _what if Emma had stayed in Storybrooke? What if Regina told her secret sooner. What kind of parents would they be? Regina would be an amazing mother._

 

Her thoughts slowly came to a end when a figure stood in front of her with blonde hair, a black suit, and look of skepticism. 

 

Ruby’s jaw dropped as she gazed out at Emma. Emma pulled a chair from another table over to Ruby’s and sat down across from Ruby. 

 

Emma remained silent for a moment, while Ruby wracked her brain over how to start a conversation. Emma crossed her legs and leant back in her chair, while she waited and watched Ruby flounder.

When Ruby was still gaping after 30 seconds Emma cut in, “Breathe, I’ll make this quick. I knew there was a chance of seeing Regina here when I took this security job. I also knew if she brought anyone with her to one of these things I would more than likely know the person. With that being said I have no intention of catching up right now. I’m here on business, when this event is over I will consider supplying you with my phone number. Should Regina decide she would like to meet her daughter I will facilitate a meeting, if she doesn’t… then you will never see or hear from me again. Pass the message along to Regina. I’ll find you after the end of this event.” 

 

With that Emma stood and turned around to leave. As she stood she saw Regina frozen on the stairwell. Emma nodded her head and left the table her security team falling behind and following her out. 

 

Regina quickly went to Ruby and asked what was going on and what Emma said to her. Ruby told Regina what Emma had told her. 

Regina sat in Emma’s recently vacated seat and ran a hand through her brunette locks cursing the length of this event. 

 

* * *

 

After the panels for the day Ruby decided to get out of the hotel for a bit and went for a drive, she asked Regina if she wanted to join but Regina decided to stay back. 

 

Regina tried watching TV, reading, playing the silly mobile games Ruby downloaded, even masturbating; but nothing was helping to relieve her tension. Regina, finally fed up, decided to head down to the hotels gym, to maybe exercise her tension away. Regina changed into her work out clothes and headed down. 

 

When she entered the gym she smiled realizing it was empty. Regina stretched and got onto an elliptical. Regina was so zoned into her own thoughts that she didn’t even realize that another person had entered the gym until they accidentally dropped their water bottle making a loud sound. 

 

The woman smiled sheepishly, apologizing for disturbing Regina’s workout, and got onto the treadmill next to Regina.

 

The woman was tall and blonde, fit, but that was all she could tell. The woman got onto a treadmill, put her blonde hair up into a ponytail, and started jogging. Regina looked at the woman, now that her face was visible, and determined that the blonde was pretty—she had nice features. 

 

Regina was finally getting tired and slowed herself down to an eventual stop. Regina got off the elliptical and wiped it down. Regina was grabbing her things when the gym door opened again filling the room with giggles. Regina turned to scold the person who brings a child to a workout center, but stopped when she saw another fit blonde standing behind the child. 

 

Regina turned her attention to the little girl, she’s gorgeous, absolutely stunning. She finally broke her gaze from the little girl and lifted her eyes up to meet girl’s mother. 

 

Emma was already looking in Regina’s direction when Regina locked gazes with her. Emma told Mal to take Dani up to the room and that she would be up soon. Mal looked between Emma and the brunette but nodded her head giving Emma’s hand a quick squeeze before leaving the gym with Dani in her arms. 

 

Emma walked over to Regina and shook her head, “You know between you and Ruby, Mal and I are going to have to switch up our routines.” 

  
Regina gulped, “N-no need. Today was a fluke for me.” 

 

Emma nodded, “I figured. I remember trying to get you to work out with me at the gym. You only ever went when you were stressed to the max… So, what’s stressing you out?” 

 

Regina tilted her head in amazement, even after all this time Emma still remembered things about her, still knew her mannerisms a tendencies better than anyone. 

Regina cleared her throat, “Just.. decisions I’ve made are plaguing my mind.” 

 

Emma sighed, “Regina..” 

 

Regina then stopped her, “No, I mean yes, it’s probably what you are thinking but it’s also more. Ruby told me that you’d be willing to let me meet our daughter. I’m just.. I don’t know.” 

 

Emma hardened her eyes, “If you don’t want to meet her or be more than the woman in a picture that’s fine by me— but don’t ever say I kept you from her.” 

 

Regina shook her head, “NO! That’s not what I meant. Of course I want to meet her! I don’t know how to be around children. I don’t know how I messed everything up so astronomically. I don’t know how I’m going to leave this conference knowing that there is a strong possibility of me never being seeing you again.” 

  
Emma nodded, “Well like I told Ruby, if you want to get to know her I will leave my number and you can contact me.” 

 

Regina looked at Emma and admired that Emma was still giving her the opportunity to meet her child after all that happened. 

 

Regina nodded slowly, “Thank you.” Regina then sneered and made a face like it pained her to ask, “Would… would that other blonde be ok with me being around?” 

 

Emma sighed, “ Regina, ‘that other blonde’.. Her name is Mal, and yes she’s fine with you getting to know your daughter.” 

 

Regina nodded again, “How long have you and Mal…” 

 

Emma cut her off, “No. We aren’t having that conversation— especially not in a hotel gym. Look I need to head up. I’ll be around. If I don’t find you during the day feel free to come to the penthouse. I’m sure you know how to get there.” Emma smirked at her little comment while Regina narrowed her eyes. Emma knew Regina always stayed in a penthouse no matter the hotel, or the circumstances. 

 

Emma chuckled and left the gym headed back to the elevators.

 

Regina watched as Emma left and couldn’t help that her eyes roamed Emma’s body. Regina would be the first to admit, Emma Swan is most definitely a MILF. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading and leaving comments and kudos! I really love getting feedback on this fic!! This chapter will (I'm hoping) clear up some of the confusion and missing pieces from the storyline. For here it will be more fluff and family bonding, with flashbacks and what not mixed in. Please please please leave a comment with your thoughts I've re-written this chapter like 3 times hoping to get it right. All mistakes mine.   
> Enough of my babbling, enjoy! :)

The following day Regina and Ruby were both on the lookout for Emma and Mal. They decided to stick together and just endure the boring meetings and speakers, in hopes that one of them would spot the blonde. 

  
So far no luck. When the final speaker of the day closed out his speech Regina and Ruby were exiting the room when two of the security personnel stopped them. 

 

“Are you two Regina Mills and Ruby Lucas?”, the first guard asked. 

 

Ruby nodded, “Yeah, why?” 

 

The second guard cleared his throat, “It’s been asked of us that we escort you to meet with Ms. Swan. Please follow us.” 

 

Regina and Ruby followed the two men into a conference styled room where Emma was sitting at the head of the table, glasses on and computer out. 

 

The two men knocked, “Ma’am, your guests are here.” 

 

Emma smiled, “Noah, Peter. How many times do I need to tell you just call me Emma?” 

 

Both men chuckled, “Sorry Ma’a.. Emma.” 

 

Emma shook her head, “Thank you for bringing them. Go on break, and then double check your postings.” 

 

The two men nodded, and allowed Regina and Ruby to fully enter the room before they left and closed the door behind them. 

 

Ruby sat in one of the many open chairs, “I feel like I’m in high school again and just got sent to the principal’s office….” Ruby chuckled, “What did I do this time Ms. Swan?” 

 

Emma smiled and closed her laptop and took her glasses off, “Well Ms. Lucas you’ve done nothing wrong, unless you feel there is something you need to confess too?”

 

Ruby pretended to think, “Nope.” Emma chuckled. 

 

Emma looked over at Regina and raised a eyebrow, “You wanna sit?” 

 

Regina swallowed and nodded, slowly lowering herself into the chair at the table. Emma smiled, “Sorry for summoning you guys. I figured it would be faster than looking for you two myself, and I didn’t want to leave town before getting a chance to talk with you.” 

 

Regina looked nervous, “Leave town? You’re not staying through the rest of the conference?” 

 

Emma shook her head and sighed, “Unfortunately I need to head back West for business. My team knows the drill now and will be running point for the remainder of the conference.” Regina then nodded. 

 

Ruby was the one to break the growing tension in the room, “So you summoned us Em’s. What’s going on?”

 

Emma leaned back in her chair, “I know you now want to get to know Dani. Since I’m not going to be here as long as planned I’m willing to meet you in about a week in Boston. It’ll be neutral territory and will give you a chance to spend time with Dani.” 

 

Before Regina could even agree Ruby jumped in with a slight bite in her voice, “What do you mean ‘now want to get to know Dani’? Regina’s been looking for you since you up and left— disappearing without a trace?” 

 

Regina tried to jump in but Emma scoffed, “Disappeared? You knew exactly where I was. Not even a letter or phone call back. I mean really, I disappeared? No, you just didn’t step up to the plate.” 

 

Regina looked at Emma with confusion, “Emma what are you talking about?” 

 

Emma sighed, “Regina do you really want to talk about this now?” 

 

Regina nodded slowly. “Fine. After I left Storybrooke I went to Texas, to work with my old friend August."

 

Emma paused and looked at Regina, "It took a few days but I knew leaving pregnant with your baby wasn’t fair— not to you and not to the baby. I called, I wrote, I texted —nothing. I wrote and sent you letters every. single. day.  I wrote my number and where I was staying at the bottom of every letter, hoping you would come. One letter every day for 3 months, nothing.  Then once a week, nothing.  Then once a month, still nothing."  
  


Emma licked her lips and rubbed her eyes, "Over 100 letters and nothing, nothing back. I stopped the letters completely after a year. I was calling your office almost daily a week after I left. You were either out and I left voice mails or someone else was answering the phone and I left messages with them. Nothing from you Regina, just that bitch that answered your phones. I never heard from you. Not once."  
  
Emma slowly continued, "After a month I was even ready to drive back to Maine just to talk with you, directly to you. But after that woman told me you moved on, you were happy, and to stop calling, I did. I left you alone. I moved on. I focused on Dani and the company. I hoped everyday that you would come that you would call. I waited. ”  
  


Ruby looked at Emma with sadness but also a hint of anger, "Didn't wait that long. Seems you and Mal were close way before Dani was born." 

  
Emma shot Ruby a scathing look, "Mal and I were friends before we started dating. I kept her at a arms lengths for months. And when Dani was born she was there. She took care of Dani when I could barely get out of bed, when I did nothing but cry for Regina. When I could barely look at my beautiful baby girl because all I saw was Regina in her. Don't you ever speak down to or about Mal."   
  


Ruby looked properly scolded, and Regina looked shocked and dumbfounded. Regina lent forward, “Emma I never got a single letter. Not one. I swear, if I had gotten anything, if I found you or knew where you were I would have gone to you in a heartbeat. Please believe that. Please.” 

 

Emma rubbed her temples, “Honestly it doesn’t matter now. It’s in the past.” 

 

Regina was quick to respond, “No! It does matter! I would have come for you, I would have dropped everything to be with you and Dani. I contacted every single PI in the state of Maine, New York, and Massachusetts asking them to help me find you. I was either rejected, stonewalled, or left with nothing but dead ends. Ask anyone: Ruby, Killian, Lily. I swear to you Emma there was nothing I wouldn’t have done in order to find you and Dani.” 

 

Emma was silent for a moment, but Ruby then raised another question, “What woman did you talk to Em?

 

Emma looked at Ruby, “Huh?”

 

Ruby then repeated herself, “The woman that said to leave Regina alone. Who was she? Did she say her name?”

 

Emma thought back, “Carra.. Coraline..  Corrine.. Something with a C, I know it wasn't your assistant.  No offense to whoever she is to you, but she’s a bitch.” 

 

Ruby and Regina looked at each other, before Ruby could voice her thoughts Regina shook her head, “No.. she wouldn’t do that..” 

 

Ruby then sighed, “Regina…” 

 

Regina then shook her head harder, “NO! She was there, she was helping— she promised she would help!” 

 

Emma was looking between the two brunettes confused. 

 

Ruby said Regina’s name again with sadness, “Regina…” 

 

Regina then quickly stood, “No, that’s.. no.. She…” 

 

But the more Regina thought about it the more it made sense. How could she.. How could she comfort her and hold her while she sobbed over the loss of her love and her child. How could she keep this from her. How could she tell Emma to move on?! How could she! 

Now she was hurt and furious. 

 

Regina then turned to Emma and said, “I will agree to anything you think is best regarding Dani. I will see you in Boston in a week.” Before Emma could say anything Regina grabbed her bag and stormed out of the door. 

 

Emma sat confused, “Did I miss something?” 

 

Ruby just sighed, “We all missed something. We were so busy looking for you that we completely over looked the big fucking Trojan horse in our own mists.” 

 

Ruby then stood as well, “For what it’s worth, I am sorry this happened to you and Regina. You two will make great parents.” 

 

Emma nodded with a small smile, “I am too.” 

 

Ruby then grabbed her things and went off to find Regina. 

 

* * *

 

Ruby found Regina throwing her things into her bag and frantically grabbing her toiletries. 

 

Ruby grabbed Regina by the shoulders, “Hey, take a breath.” 

 

Regina’s eyes burned with sadness and fury, but she did as her friend said and took a breath. Ruby then led Regina to the edge of the bed and had her sit. 

 

Regina then dropped her head and wept, “I’m so stupid. I thought she was helping me. I though she was on my side. And all I did was allow her to push away the one person I truly needed close to me.” 

 

Ruby then took Regina’s hands, “What do you want to do? I’m here to do what ever you want to do.” 

 

Regina nodded and wiped her tears away, “Pack your things. We have a detour before we head back to Storybrooke.” 

 

***

Ruby and Regina were packed and checked out of the hotel within the hour and were on the road towards Poland, Maine a hour and a half West of Storybrooke.

 

Regina was silent during the drive and Ruby just focused on the road and keeping her emotions in check. 

 

By the time they arrived at their destination Regina was wound tighter than a coil and her eyes were hard, dark, and angry. 

 

Ruby pulled into a long driveway and parked the car by the front steps. Ruby then turned to Regina and asked, “Are you sure you want to do this now? We can always come back.” 

 

Regina then shook her head and unbuckled her seatbelt, “No, this has been long over due.” 

 

Ruby then nodded and turned the car off. 

 

Regina marched regally up to the front door and rang the bell. Ruby hung back a bit to give Regina a bit of space. 

  
Soon the door opened and a shocked face smiled, “Regina! Carina! What are you doing here!?”  
  
Regina smiled, “Hi Daddy. I’m sorry it’s so late. But I really need to speak with Mother.”

 

Henry nodded slowly, “Alright. Well come on in. She’s in her study.” 

 

Regina kissed Henry on his cheek and entered the house heading straight towards her mothers study. 

 

Henry ushered Ruby inside and closed the door. Henry lead Ruby to the library on the second floor and handed her a scotch. Ruby took the drink gladly and sat on the leather couch with trepidation and with the feeling of angst. 

 

Henry looked at Ruby, “Now that is a look you are much too young to have.” 

 

Ruby took another sip of her drink but said nothing, only nodding in agreement. 

***

Regina took a calming breath and knocked on her mother’s study door, and opened it as permission was given to enter. 

 

Cora momentarily looked up from her paperwork and looked at Regina, before looking back down at her work. Regina closed the door behind her and sat in the chair on the other side of her mother’s desk. Regina looked at Cora and waited until she put the documents she was reading down. 

 

When Cora was finished she looked back at Regina. Cora then lifted a brow, “Darling did you just come here to interrupt my work?” 

 

Regina chuckled humorlessly, “I can’t believe I was so naive. So stupid.” 

 

Cora tilted her head, “Darling, what are you rambling on about?” 

 

Regina then hardened her gaze, “How long did you know where Emma and Dani were?”

 

Cora sighed, “Oh Regina, really. You are still hung up over that tramp? Honestly, it’s been 3 years.” 

 

Regina scowled, “Don’t you ever speak about Emma that way! Not only is she the love of my life, she is the mother of my child.” 

 

Cora then scoffed, “Ahh yes the bastard. Really darling, I did what was best for all of you.” 

 

Regina didn’t even know what to say, “You. You’re not even denying it?” 

 

Cora sighed, “You wouldn’t have asked such a direct question if you didn’t already know. Why lie anymore? It no longer serves a purpose.” 

 

Regina took another breath, “Fuck you mother. The best for me would have been finding Emma and apologizing, getting to be there when my child was born, raising the baby with Emma— not a coast away, agonizing over where they were and how they were doing! How could you!? What did you do?!” 

 

Cora then stood from behind her desk and slammed her hand down, “I did what needed to be done! You would have never gotten re-elected if it wasn’t for what I had done. You would have settled for that girl because she gave you a good romp! If I hadn’t of done what I did you would be ‘the has been’ Mayor Mills, with a bastard child, and a woman of no social standing. She would still be a good for nothing sheriff in fucking Maine. It all worked out in the end didn’t it? You’ve obviously found each other, otherwise you would still know nothing about her and that girl! Those damn PI’s cost a fortune; having them chase each others tails covering and uncovering where the girl was. You and her should be thanking me.” 

 

Regina didn’t know what to say, “Thanking you? You teared us apart. You kept us apart! You knew where she was the whole time! She was coming back to me!” 

 

Cora closed her eyes, “You are a weak fool. She was coming back to have her expenses paid for. She was pregnant and alone, and broke. For a while there I believed her to be dense seeing as she couldn’t take the hint. All the letters, the calls, the messages — I’ll hand it to her she’s persistent but eventually it ended. She moved on. You should have too.” 

 

Regina stood, “Maybe I am a fool. But I have a soul, and I know what love feels like, and I will never ever allow you or anyone else to take that away from me. I love Emma and I may have lost my chance to be loved by her because of you, but I will not lose my chance to be loved by my daughter because of you. I want the letters.” 

 

Cora waited a moment, but when Regina held firm she shook her head, but leant down and went into her bottom drawer and retrieved a large box placing it on the desk, “I should have burned these ages ago.” 

 

Regina said nothing as she took the box and walked away. Just as she made it to the door she turned and said, “You are no longer my mother, and I am no longer your daughter. Don’t contact me, unless Father is ill. Otherwise I want nothing to do with you.” 

 

Before Cora could argue Regina was exiting the study and slammed the door. 

 

Once the door was closed Regina hugged the box to her chest and sobbed. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! I've been super busy with work and don't have the time I used to. Hope you are still reading this and will enjoy this next chapter! Please comment, I love reading your comments and questions! 
> 
> Please note: Italics are memories and the letters.

Regina doesn’t remember getting back into the car with Ruby or the hour and a half drive back to Storybrooke. All Regina could think about was how betrayed she felt by her own mother. Regina tries to think back to when she first told Cora and Henry about Emma. 

 ***

_Regina didn’t know what else to do. Emma ditched her phone and Regina has no idea how to get in contact with her. She wanted to find Emma on her own but realized that was impossible. Regina looks up from her computer and sees Ruby, Killian, and Lily all making cold calls and google searches._

 

_Regina sighs and looks to the picture that she keeps on her desk. The image of her and Emma smiling after a lovely night out, and the small black and white image of their baby from their first sonogram._

 

_Abruptly Regina stands and grabs her purse and car keys leaving the trio staring in confusion. Regina gets into her car and drives the distance to her parent’s latest home._

 

_Regina rang the bell and waited with baited breath as the door opened._

 

_Regina’s father Henry answered the door with a bit of hesitation. Henry and Regina’s relationship has been rocky ever since Regina was a child. He really couldn’t understand how Regina was so comfortable with her ‘addition’, nor how she didn’t want it removed to be a proper ‘girl’._

 

_But he still loved his daughter, and to see her standing at the door eyes bloodshot, bags under her eyes, and shoulders dropped in defeat, he knew it was time to put his own biases aside and be a proper father._

 

_Henry opened the door and led Regina inside to the family room. Regina sat on the couch and waited while Henry retrieved his wife._

 

_Cora and Henry reentered the room and sat on the opposite couch. Cora sighed and with boredom in her tone asked, “What is it darling? I’m quite busy.”_

 

_Regina took a breath and just blurted it out, “I fell in love. I fell in love with the most amazing, beautiful, strong woman I have ever met. She’s pregnant with my child and because I was so afraid of letting the town know about my addition she left. It’s been 3 days and I can’t find her. I need help. I need to find her, find them. I need to find my family.”_

 

_Henry and Cora were both shocked. Henry treaded carefully as he asked, “Regina, are you sure this baby is yours?”_

 

_Regina nodded, “Emma wouldn’t, she didn’t cheat.”_

 

_Henry then stood and took a seat next to Regina wrapping her in his arms and pulling her into his chest allowing her the moment to weep._

 

_Henry kissed Regina’s head and said, “We will help.”_

 

_Regina told them all about Emma._

 

_Cora even followed Regina back to Storybrooke the next day and helped the team make calls, answer the phone, and contact PI’s in the area. Cora took over all phone calls and emails and let Regina and the others handle the flyers and taking the long drives across the northeast following potential leads._

 

_After 3 months and nothing new Cora decided to head back home to Portland and continue to help from there. Regina agreed and thanked her. She checked in with Cora almost every day, if not every other day. No new information, just PI after PI with no leads and no Emma. Soon the searching became less frequent, the calls slowed, and PI’s were coming back empty handed._

 

_With no leads and no sign of Emma, Regina was allowing her nightmares to take hold of her thoughts, ‘what If something happened to them?’ ‘what if Emma didn’t want the baby anymore?’ ‘What if I never see Emma again?’ ‘What if I never meet my child?’ ‘What if I find them but it’s too late?’_

 

_Regina was a mess, she barely left the house, she stayed up more hours than she was asleep, and she was considering letting go of her position as Mayor. It took her mother forcing her out of bed and making her go into the office for Regina to begin a semi-normal routine. Cora kept Regina distracted with re-election campaigns and town meetings. She made sure Regina’s only thought was her job, while Cora picked up the slack elsewhere._

 

_After she was re-elected Cora slowly gave Regina control of her life again. Then soon Cora too was gone._

 

_Regina was slowly losing hope of finding Emma, then Killian and Lily burst into the doors saying they’ve found her._

 

***

Regina was sitting in her bedroom with the box of letters from Emma and a bottle of wine. Regina sat in bed and opened the box looking at the hundreds of letters inside the box. Regina could already feel the tears threatening to fall. 

 

Regina took out the first letter and looked at the handwriting, a bit messy but still legible, definitely Emma’s. 

 

Regina opened the letter and took out the folded paper. 

 

_Regina,_

_I’m not much of a writer but I know telling you this in person will most likely not happen. I know you are probably hurting and for that I’m sorry. I didn’t want to leave, I didn’t want to run— but it’s who I am. I tried to stay, I believed you. I believed in you, I hoped that you would stand up for us. I knew the other shoe was going to drop I knew it… I don’t think I will ever go back to Storybrooke. I don’t think I can ever face the town, that thought so little of me, who thought I would do that to you._

_I hope you can forgive me. I hope that we can work this out if not for us but for the baby._

_I do still love you. If you can forgive me: August’s PI 367 Millers Road, Dallas, Texas._

_Always yours,_

_Emma_

 

Regina refolded the letter and reached for another. 

 

 

_Regina,_

_I tried calling again. I hope one day when I call I get someone else besides your campaign manager, she’s rude and kinda mean._

_I just had my latest appoint, the baby is growing. I look like a whale. And of course I’m craving apples and healthy food. I wish you were here. I’m scared. I still love you. August’s PI 367 Millers Road, Dallas, Texas._

_Always yours,_

_Emma_

 

Regina then opened another. 

 

_Regina,_

_I don’t even know if you are reading these anymore. I almost hope you aren’t getting them, this way it’s not you just ignoring us. Not just throwing us aside. I’ve met someone. She’s amazing, and sweet, understanding — and she wants to be with me with the baby. Yet, I keep her at a distance. Every time I’m with her I feel like I’m cheating, like you’re the only one I’m supposed to be with. Please Regina give me a reason to tell her no, and mean it this time._

_I’ve been telling the baby stories about you, all the good times we had together. I want the baby to know know about you — I’m not ashamed of you, our baby won’t be either. I still love you. Please call me. August’s PI 367 Millers Road, Dallas, Texas._

_Always Yours,_

_Emma_

 

Regina stared at the the box full of letters and broke into sobs. This box contains Emma’s thoughts and emotions during the rest of her pregnancy, this box is the closest she may come to ever hearing ‘I love you’ from Emma again. This box gives answers to some of the questions that she’s had for the past three years. 

 

Regina knows she isn’t going to be able to read them all now, so she puts the letters back into the box and places it on her night table. Regina lays on her side staring at the box, vowing before she sees Emma again she is going to have read every single letter in that box. She swears it. 

 

* * *

 

Over the next week Regina becomes anxious and nervous. Not only was she meeting her daughter for the first time she was going to be interacting with Emma and the woman that Emma’s now dating. 

 

Regina isn’t sure how she feels about the situation but also knows that picking a argument with Emma isn’t the best way to go. 

 

Regina is packing her car and double checking she has the gifts she purchased for Dani in the car. 

 

Killian, Ruby and Lily are all standing next to her triple checking that she doesn’t want them to go with her, even just for moral support. 

 

Regina shakes her head, “No. Honestly, you guys have done more than enough. It’s time I build a relationship with my daughter, and try to re-build my relationship with Emma. 

 

Ruby nods, “Fine, but you call us if you need anything. And be sure to send us pictures!” 

 

Regina nods, “I will, I promise. Now I better get going, I know the traffic is going to be horrendous.” 

 

Regina hugged each of her friends and promised to send pictures and to call if she needed anything.

 

* * *

Regina was on the road and the closer to Boston she got the more nervous she became, but also the more excited.

 

When she was about 10 minutes away she received a text from Emma saying their flight from Cali was delayed at that they would be there about another 30 minutes. 

 

Regina sighed but knew there was nothing she could do to make the time go any faster, so instead she slowed down a bit and collected her thoughts. 

 

Regina made it to the hotel, checked in, and put the few outfits she packed into the drawers and onto hangers. 

 

By the time Regina finished unpacking a call from Emma came in. 

 

Regina answered by the second ring, “Hello.” 

 

Emma’s voice greeted her, “Hey! So we just got here, and we are both hungry. Would you wanna get dinner with us? Nothing fancy probably just burgers from the restaurant around the corner.” 

 

Regina quickly agreed, “Yes. I could go for some dinner.” 

 

Emma shifted the phone and told Regina the restaurant address and that they would meet her there in about 5 minutes. 

 

Regina reapplied some make up and headed to the restaurant.

 

Regina opened the door and looked around not seeing any blondes. Regina decided to put her name down and wait for Emma.

 

Regina text Ruby giving her a quick update when the door opened. Regina looked up and saw Emma opening the door smiling while holding a giggling little girl. Regina froze. She has never seen anything more precious than the little girl currently smiling at her mother. Emma turned her head and locked eyes with Regina instantly. 

 

Text message forgotten Regina locked the phone and slipped it back into her purse. 

 

Emma smiled and walked up to Regina. Regina looked from Emma to the little girl in her arms. Regina smiled but could feel the tears threatening to make an appearance. 

 

Emma looked at Dani, “You gonna say hi?”

 

Dani looked to Regina and waved, “Hi Mama.” 

 

Regina’s heart soared and smiled back at her daughter, “Hi Baby.” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait!! work and a small vacation with friends has kept me away from writing! Legit just finished writing this one hope you all enjoy! Not proofread, please excuse any mistakes! Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos I really appreciate and love the feedback! :)

Most of the time that Regina was with Emma and Dani she listened to Dani talk about her day like it was the most normal thing to do. 

 

Regina’s heart pounded in her chest every time she heard Dani call her Mama. Emma ordered chicken fingers and green peas for Dani while she herself got a Turkey club sandwich, and Regina ordered herself a salad. 

 

Emma cut up Dani’s strips into smaller strips to she could better hold and dunk the tenders. The conversation paused as everyone enjoyed their food.

 

Dani soon asked to go to the arcade across the street, she remembered going the last time her and her Momma were in the tall house with the elevator. 

 

Emma looked at Regina and smiled asking if she would like to join them at the arcade? 

 

Regina quickly agreed wanting to spend as much time as possible with Emma and Dani. Emma snatched the bill and paid while Regina cleaned Dani’s mouth of crumbs and ketchup.

 

Dani stood from the booth and took her Momma and her Mama’s hands as she lead them across the street to all the games. 

 

Emma purchased a few tokens and let Dani lead. Dani of course went straight to the racing game and asked her Momma to help. 

 

Emma smiled and sat at the game lifting Dani into her lap. Emma gave a sheepish smile to Regina as Dani picked the track she wanted to play. 

 

Regina watched as Dani ‘steered’ the car and Emma did the foot work and stick shift controls. When the game came to an end with Emma and Dani in first place Emma high fived Dani and asked, “What do you wanna do next?” 

 

Dani did a few more games and a round of pacman with the help of both her Mommy and Mama. 

 

* * *

 

Throughout this entire night Regina was elated but also afraid this was a dream. She felt like a real family going out and having a good night. Regina was expecting to wake up only to realize she’s alone in her room wishing for Emma. But tonight it was real, it was everything she ever hoped for. 

 

Regina and Emma walked in semi awkward yet comfortable silence as Emma carried a sleeping Dani back to their apartment; which was only around the corner from Regina’s hotel. 

 

As they reached the apartment Emma hesitated, “Umm.. If you would like to come up you can.” 

 

Regina thought for a moment and realized that Emma’s significant other might be there, “Umm.. I think maybe tomorrow.” 

 

Emma shifted Dani and nodded, “I had a good time tonight. But I think we need to talk just the two of us. Would you want to meet maybe tomorrow?” 

 

Regina nodded, “Yeah, I would love to see you tomorrow.” 

 

Emma nodded and slightly waved as she walked into the apartments entrance. 

 

Regina stood outside watching as Emma got into the elevator and the doors closed. 

 

As the elevator numbers climbed, Regina smiled to herself and turned around to head back to her hotel thinking, ‘ _I met my daughter today. She knows who I am. She called me Mama.’_

 

* * *

 

Regina awoke the next morning to a text from Emma.

Emma- ‘ Hey Regina, let me know when you are awake, and we can meet for a coffee or something’ 

 

Regina smiled liking the feeling of waking up to a text from Emma. 

 

Regina replied to Emma’s message alerting her that she was awake and that she was quickly going to take a shower. 

 

Regina exited the shower and checked her phone seeing another message from Emma. 

Emma - ‘OK! There is a Starbucks around the corner from your hotel. I will get us a table and some coffee, just meet me there when you are ready.’ 

 

Regina quickly got dressed and headed out to meet Emma. 

Regina found the Starbucks and entered immediately looking for Emma. Regina finally spotted the blonde sitting in the back near the windows, happily people watching as she sipped her coffee. 

 

Regina decided to take in the moment and just watched Emma in her simple beauty. Regina admired her high cheekbones and thin lips, she praised the soft golden skin and silky blonde hair, and she envied her athletic and muscular yet toned and curvy body even after having given birth. 

 

Regina was brought from her staring when a woman rudely knocking into her. Regina glared while the woman tossed out a half assed, “Sorry..” 

 

Regina then looked back at Emma and smiled seeing Emma’s eyes lock with her own. Regina approached Emma and sat in the chair across from the blonde. 

 

Emma slid Regina a coffee while she lifted her own taking a small sip. Regina felt her insides flutter realizing that Emma still remembered how she took her coffee. 

 

Regina took the cup and smiled, “You remembered…” 

 

Emma licked her lips and smiled slightly, “Hard to forget…” 

 

Emma lent forward and placed her drink on the small table. As she reached down Emma inadvertently gave Regina a quick glance down the blonde’s top. Regina hid the moan behind a faked sigh of content and a long sip of her extra strong coffee. 

 

A few more moments passed with nothing being said before Emma broke the silence, “I had this whole talk planned out, but now that I’m here looking at you I’m drawing a blank.” 

 

Regina smiled shyly, “I completely understand.” 

 

Emma the crossed her legs and rubbed her temples, “Alright lets just get the hard stuff out the way.” Regina silently nodded and let Emma begin, “I want to hate you. I want to have only bad memories of you. I want to never see you again. I want to tell Dani that you never wanted either of us.” Regina opened her mouth to tell Emma that she has always wanted her and their child, but Emma held her hand up and quietly said, “Just let me get this out. Then I’m all ears.” 

 

Regina sadly nodded and allowed Emma to continue. 

 

Emma looked down at her lap and picked at her sweater, “I want to hate you, but I can’t.” 

 

Regina feels like her chest is caving in. Emma then looks back up at Regina teary eyed, “ I… I know that even thinking those things is childish and so far from the truth that it honestly just sounds absurd. Being hurt by you ripped my fucking heart out…” 

 

Emma then took a breath and harshly bit her lip to keep from releasing a tear, “but being lead to believe, being truly convinced, that you wanted nothing to do with me or our baby fucking…. That, that almost killed me.” Regina wanted to cut Emma off and tell her how wrong she was but held her tongue and let Emma continue. 

 

Emma took a breath, “I know there is more to what happened than I know, but there is a part of me that is always going to be crushed, and there is going to be a part of me that is always going to hate whoever did that to us”.Emma then paused, “I know I am partially to blame since I left and did what I do best… I ran.. And I know I should have tried harder, but truthfully, I wanted you to feel what it felt like. I wanted you to feel as betrayed and hopeless as I did. I wanted you to hurt.” 

Emma wiped her eye and swallowed thickly, “And trust me I know that is the most childish, selfish, bitchy thing to do but it’s the truth, and for that I’m so so sorry.. After some of that anger had passed though, I wanted you to find us, I wanted you to find us bring us home and make sure everyone knew we were yours. 

And I’m sorry Regina, to you but more than that, I’m sorry to Dani, because… because of me she missed out on really knowing and feeling the love of her Mama… and even if you never truly loved me, whatever you felt for me was the strongest, fiercest feeling I have ever felt.” 

 

Regina felt the tears fall from her eyelashes but allowed them to fall freely, “Emma I am so beyond sorry. I.. for the longest time I was sad, then angry, but most of all I was scared. I just wanted you and our baby back. I just wanted my family.” 

 

Regina then ran a hand through her hair, “I hated that I didn’t have the courage to come clean to the town that day. I hate that I hurt you. But when you left, and I couldn’t find you I just… I tried to convince myself that you just needed a bit of space but in a few days you would come back. But you didn’t. Everyday I thought about you, I thought about what you looked like, how you felt, how the baby was growing. I hated you for taking those moments away from me. I hated that I wasn’t around to watch my child grow. I hated that you were able to just walk away and not look back, like you were planning on leaving from the beginning.” 

 

Regina then leant forward and took Emma’s hand, “When the anger finally subsided I was terrified. My mind was running the worst case scenarios. But my biggest fear was always that something happened to you and the baby. That something bad would happen but I would never know.”

 

Regina wiped her tears as Emma stared at her, “I can’t help but feel this is mainly my fault…” 

 

Emma then shook her head, “Regina no, this, this was both our faults. I shouldn’t have left like I did.” 

 

Regina then stroked the back of Emma’s hand, which she was still holding, “I didn’t keep my promise and tell the town the truth, I entrusted my mother with helping to find you, I turned a blind eye to what she was doing. If I wouldn’t have asked for her help I would have gotten your first letter, your first phone call. I would have been on the next flight to where ever you were. I wouldn’t have missed 3 years of Dani’s life.” 

 

Emma sighed, “We can’t go back, but we can move forward. I will never intentionally keep Dani from you. She’s your daughter, just as much as she is mine. We will figure something out.” 

 

Regina looks at Emma wanting to ask her.. but she’s afraid of the answer. Before Regina could say anything else Emma calls her, “Regina just say what you need to say. You trying to hold yourself back makes you look like you have indigestion.” 

 

Regina rolls her eyes but smiles not only at Emma’s little joke but at how well Emma still seems to know her. 

 

Regina nods, “When Dani and I met last night, she called me ‘mama’.. How did she know who I was?” 

 

Emma licked her lips, “As hurt and as mad as I was at you, I never wanted Dani to think you didn’t want her— cause I know how that feels, but another part of me always believed you truly wanted her. So every night since she was born I told her little things about you. You’re favorite food, color, vacation, what you do, where you live. As she got older I showed her pictures and old videos of you. I putyour picture in a frame in her room, and every night we would say good night to mama.” 

 

Regina was trying to hold her tears at bay. Regina then rolled her eyes, “Mal must have loved that.” 

 

Emma smirked, “She wasn’t exactly fond, but she understood. I’ve always been very honest with her, that when and if the time came that Dani or you ever found each other I wasn’t going to stand in the way. I did that enough. 

But with everything that was going on at the time, Mal was a dragon that always fought in my corner. She’s been a huge part of Dani’s life, and mine, these past 3 years.” 

 

Before Regina could ask anymore questions Emma’s phone then rings. Emma sheepishly removes her hand from Regina’s and reaches into her purse. 

 

Regina looks around the cafe trying not to eavesdrop on Emma’s conversation, but only semi succeeds. 

Regina hears the end of the call, “Ok. Well I will personally fly out and give my opinion… Of course… Well I look forward to it… Thank you… You as well.” 

 

Emma then hung up and sighed, while opening her emails, “I am so sorry Regina, I need to head over to the office and set up a few meetings and get a few things done. I meant what I said, I’m not going to keep Dani from you.” 

 

Regina nodded and watched as Emma stood up and turned to walk away. Regina watched as Emma started to leave, then she stopped and turned back around and said, “If something happens to me you’d know. When Dani was born I put your name down as her other parent on her birth certificate.” 

 

Emma left it at that and smiled slightly as she walked out the cafe and onto the busy Boston street. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this has taken so long. I've been working hella long hours and don't really have any free time. Thank you to everyone who has left a comment! I really love and appreciate reading all feedback! 
> 
> There is going to be some NSFW content in this chapter, if you don't like don't ready between the stars (***) no worries no plot being missed if you choose to skip

With Emma out of town, and Dani with Mal, Regina decided to cut her trip short and head back to Storybrooke. It’s been three days and all Regina can think about is seeing Emma and Dani again. 

 

Emma called the other day letting her know that she was back in the states if she wanted to meet up. Regina offered to fly to wherever they were to make things easier. 

Emma agreed but arranged all of Regina’s transportation and accommodations. 

 

Regina smiled as she drove to Logan airport to catch the flight Emma booked for her to Los Angeles. 

 

When Regina arrived and checked in the desk managers smiled and led her to a private waiting lounge and told her to ask them for anything she needed. 

 

Regina only had to wait about 45 minutes before her flight was ready. A gentleman smiled and led her to towards the passenger loading area. 

 

Regina expected there to be more people in the area, but she and another couple were the only three people in the entire section of the airport. 

 

Regina looked at the man escorting her and asked, “Are we lost? Aren’t there usually more people at airports?” 

 

The man laughed, “Normally yes, but I suppose lack of people is one of the perks when you own the plane.” 

 

Regina stopped open mouthed, “What?” 

 

The man smiled, “I’m sorry I thought you knew. Ms. Swan owns the air craft that you will be boarding this morning. Actually she owns the airline.” 

 

Regina then looks around and finally notices the signs and banners that read, ‘R.E.D Airlines, Be Enchanted.”

 

Regina chuckles to herself and smiles. 

 

Regina is then escorted onto the Gulfstream jet and handed a flute of champagne. 

 

Regina took a seat in one of the large leather chairs and took out her phone sending a text to Emma. 

 

R- _I really like R.E.D. I’m definitely enchanted. Thank you, but you really didn’t need to do all this._

 

Emma responded fairly quickly, 

 

E- _I’m glad you like it. And please this is much better, and a bit faster. There will be a car waiting for you when you land. It’s going to take you to the house first. See you soon. ~E_

 

Regina then met the captain and the flight attendants that were going to be on the flight. Once the plane was ready for take off Regina relined in the chair and started watching Netflix.

 

* * *

 

Before she knew it the plane was landing and she was being roused by the kind flight attendant telling her that she needed to buckle her seatbelt and put the chair upright as they were landing. 

 

Regina smiled and thanked her as she rubbed her eyes. 

 

The plane landed smoothly and Regina was escorted off the plane, were a black SUV was parked waiting for her. 

 

A young man got out of the car and walked over to Regina, “Hello Ms. Mills, my name is Eric and I’ll be your driver today.” 

 

Eric then lead Regina to the SUV and opened the back door for her to get in. Eric then got into the drivers seat and waited while Regina’s luggage was placed into the car. When they got the go ahead to leave Eric nodded to the flight crew and drove off. 

 

Regina gazed out of the window at the California sun and ocean as they drove. Regina watched as the homes became more spaced out and larger and larger in size. Soon Eric turned up a road that didn’t seem to have any other homes along it’s route. 

 

Regina looked around but all she saw was road and palm trees. Eric then approached a gate and waited for the gates to open. Once past the gates Eric drove up to a house that put Regina’s mansion to shame.The home was massive but modern, sleek, elegant, and beautiful. 

 

Once the car was parked Eric opened the door for her and helped her out of the car. Eric then went to the trunk and grabbed Regina’s bags. When Regina turned around Emma was standing there in shorts and a tank top holding a mug of coffee. 

 

Emma smiled and thanked Eric as he brought Regina’s bags inside the house, somewhere. 

 

Regina gaped at Emma, “Emma… this place..” 

 

Emma smiled, “It’s a bit of a climb but I love it. Come on. I’ll show you around and then we can get breakfast.” 

 

Regina followed Emma into the house. When Emma opened the large wooden door Regina gasped at the view. As soon as the door opened Regina was greeted with the view of the ocean through huge glass windows. Emma lead her through the foyer and into the immaculate, spacious, and open kitchen with white marble countertops and a huge island. Emma then lead Regina outside where there was an infinity pool, a hot tub, and a spacious patio with comfortable chairs and loungers circling a fire pit. What Regina didn’t notice right away was the second house that seemed to be on the property. 

 

Emma walked to the door and opened it. Emma then turned to Regina and said, “Hope this is ok? I figured you would want to be as close to Dani as possible and most of the hotels are a bit far.” 

 

Regina looked around and smiled, “Emma this is beautiful. This whole place is amazing. I’m… I’m so proud of you. Of what you have accomplished.” 

 

Emma smiled and took a sip of her coffee, “Thanks. Well um… the bedroom and en suite are down that hall and to the left. Your luggage should be in the room already. There is a kitchen to the right, and a small washer dryer around the corner.” 

 

Emma then looked at her coffee, “Umm.. I’ll let you get settled and then in a bit I’ll wake Dani up. We can stay here or go out to eat, up to you.” 

 

Regina nodded and walked fully into the house. Regina looked around the open space and loved everything from the colors to the furniture. Regina walked over to the end tables where there were picture frames sitting. Two of the photos were of a smiling and laughing Dani, but the third accordion style frame was the one that made Regina’s breath catch. 

 

The black and white photos showed a heavily pregnant Emma sitting with her legs crossed and head down, her long hair falling forward— the ends touching her bump, and her hands were placed caressing her belly. 

The second photo was Emma standing in a matching lingerie set and long silk robe looking out of a large window with her hands holding her large baby bump. 

The last photo was Emma holding a baby Dani in her hands with her eyes closed and their noses gently touching. 

 

Regina stared at the photos and couldn’t imagine Emma looking more beautiful. Regina was still holding the frames when there was a loud “Mama!”

 

Regina turned and saw a still pajama clad Dani being put onto the ground by Emma. Regina gently placed the photos back onto the table and opened her arms for Dani to run into. 

 

Dani ran and jumped right into Regina’s arms. Regina took a deep breath in savoring her daughters scent. Dani then leaned back a little and pointed at the pictures Regina was looking at, “That’s me and Momma!” 

 

Regina smiled and nodded, “I know, you are both very beautiful.” 

 

Dani then smiled and looked at Emma, “We betiful Momma!” 

 

Emma smiled and took a step forward, “Yes you are sweetheart! So beautiful!” 

 

Dani then asked, “Isn’t Mama betiful?!” 

 

Emma tilted her head and nodded, “Yes sweetheart, you’re Mama is one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever met.” 

 

Dani beamed, “Mama, you should see the big big pictre! It’s in Momma’s room! It’s me in Momma’s belly and a apple!” 

 

Regina looked at Emma with love, while Emma blushed. She remembers telling Emma all about her apple tree and how she had planted it with her father when she was young. How it was one of the few good memories she has involving the older Mills. To know that Emma included her in her maternity photos even though she wasn’t there and was still hurting meant a great deal to Regina. 

 

Regina looked at Dani and nodded, “I’ll have to see this photo one day. But right now I think your Momma promised us breakfast.” 

 

Dani wiggled asking to be put down. As soon as her feet touched then ground she jumped over to Emma and begged, “Pancakes! PLEEESE MOMMY!!” 

 

Emma pretended to think before nodding. Emma held out her hand for Dani to take leading her back to the main house. As they were walking Emma and Dani both stopped and turned to Regina. Dani then tilted her head and extended her small hand, “You commin Mama?” 

 

Regina nodded and went directly to Dani, taking her daughters hand, following the duo back to the main house for Pancakes. 

 

* * *

 

With much protest from Emma and Dani Regina found herself sitting in one of the many lounge chairs watching Emma and Dani play in the pool. 

 

Regina was opting to watch Dani giggle and squeal in excitement as her Mom threw her into the air catching her as she landed back into the pool. 

 

Regina was also not oblivious to the white bikini fitting perfectly to Emma’s toned and tanned body, accentuating her slightly larger breasts and hourglass figure. Norwas she oblivious to the way the water rolls and glistens off of Emma’s body. 

 

Try as she might her erection refuses to listen to her, and it’s standing at attention trying to get Emma’s attention. 

 

As Emma is showing Dani how to swim laps Regina excuses herself and heads into the guest house where she quickly enters the bathroom and unzips her jean shorts and pulls her tank top over her head. 

 

Regina sighs in relief as her member is freed from it’s tight denim confines and springs free. Regina is both amused and disgusted at the amount of pre-cum soaked into her panties and the amount still dripping from her tip. She knows she needs to rub one out but hates the idea of doing so in Emma’s guest house bathroom, only feet away from their child.

 

Regina takes her member into her hand and groans and she slowly brings her fingers to her tip. Regina bucks her hips at the feeling and closes her eyes. 

 

 

***

Regina relaxes further and lets her mind drift. Her mind automatically goes to Emma in her bikini slowly emerging from the pool, wet and dripping. She sees in her minds eye Emma smirking and smiling as she struts forward to where Regina is sitting. Emma drapes her wet body across Regina’s heated skin as she gasps in the contrast of temperatures.

 

Emma lays her head on her shoulder and her hand on her chest. As they relax Emma turns her head and places soft kisses along Regina’s jaw and neck. Slowly descending Emma reaches Regina’s bikini top and pulls the string watching as Regina’s breasts are freed. Emma smiles at the pebbled nipples and good bumps appearing across Regina’s body. 

 

Emma kisses around Regina’s nipple avoiding the nipple itself. Regina groans and lifts her hips slightly wanting, needing, the friction. Emma smiles and shakes her head as she moves her hips away from Regina’s rock hard member. 

 

Regina begs, “Please. Em, I need you.” 

 

Emma smiles and kisses Regina teasing her with her tongue, until Regina grabs a hold of the back of her neck and pulls her fully into the kiss and nipping at Emma lip. 

 

Emma groans and Regina takes the opportunity to slip her tongue into Emma’s mouth. 

 

Regina uses her tongue to memorize the inside of Emma’s mouth, then the taste of her lips and neck; until Emma pulls away and tweaks her pebbled nipple. Regina groans in pleasure but also a bit of pain. 

 

Emma smiles and soothes the pain with her tongue as she gently swirls it around the pebbled flesh. Emma is sucking and nipping back and forth between Regina’s breasts causing Regina to lose her breath push Emma away slightly before she cums. 

 

Emma smirks and slowly makes her way further down where she slowly pulls Regina’s shorts off. Regina’s member twitches as Emma ghosts her breath over the tip. 

 

Emma watches as Regina squirms and bucks. She waits until Regina’s eyes close and she takes Regina’s whole length. Regina’s eyes spring open only to slam closed again as she feels the wet warm heat of Emma’s mouth. 

 

Regina screams, “Fuck!” As Emma sucks slowly returning to the tip. 

 

Emma licks her lips and leans over Regina whispering, “I want you Gina. Will you let me have you?”

 

Regina nods instantly and stutters out, “Y-yyess..” 

 

Emma smiles as she takes off her bottoms and lets them drop to the ground. Emma then swings her leg over Regina’s hips and sits on her knees hovering over Regina’s member. Regina worries that she’s not going to last long but when she looks between Emma’s thighs and sees the wetness coating them she knows Emma is as turned on as she is. 

 

Emma grabs Regina’s member and strokes it a few times across her lower lips, waiting for Regina’s eyes to meet hers. 

 

When their eyes lock Emma smiles, “Keep you’re eyes open, look at me.” 

 

Regina nods as Emma slowly lowers herself onto her member. Regina fights to keep her eyes open but the view was beyond worth the struggle. Watching the way Emma’s back arches along with hearing her guttural moans, had Regina grabbing Emma’s waist keeping her from moving in fear of cumming too soon. 

 

When Regina had better control she slowly guided Emma’s hipsback and forth. Emma soon took the lead and rode Regina like a professional jockey. 

 

Regina loved when Emma took what she wanted to achieve her pleasure. Emma’s mouth dropped open as Regina changed her angle slightly. Regina knew she found the spot she was looking for. Regina then smirked and sat up wrapping her arms around Emma’s back encouraging her to ride her harder. 

 

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s neck holding her tighter on the verge of screaming in Regina’s ear, “Yes, yes, fuck. Gina. Oh My GOD! There!” 

 

Regina could feel how close Emma was, “I can feel you. I love feeling you. You’re so hot, so wet. You’re mine. I love when you ride me, when you take what you need to cum. So take it. Come on baby, do it. Cum for me.” 

 

Regina then felt Emma’s clench and still, as her own lap was flooded with wetness. Regina couldn’t move even if she wanted too. But the feeling of Emma wrapped around her made her release… 

 

 

***

Regina had to slam her hand down on the sink in order to keep herself from falling to floor as her knees buckled. 

 

As Regina’s senses returned she realized she’d been gone a little longer than expected, so she quickly cleaned up herself and the bathroom, andtucked herself away before washing her hands and heading back to the pool. 

 

Regina made sure to grab her phone so she could take pictures, and so she could pretend like she had received a call while in the guest house. 

 

But when she returned she found a sleeping Dani, laying on Emma’s chest, and a snoozing Emma with her arms wrapped protectively around Dani’s back. 

 

Regina smiled and snapped a few photos making sure she savored this moment. 

 

Regina grabbed a magazine from the guest house and re-joined her daughter and her….ex.. as they slept. 

 

* * *

 

When Dani and Emma woke it was almost noon. Emma woke first and turned her head to see a smiling Regina, “Ugh, why didn’t you wake us?” 

 

Regina shook her head, “You wore yourselves out and needed the rest. And you two just looked too cute.” 

 

Emma smiled, “I’ve been to war zones and come back less tired that this one makes me when she plays in the pool. Part dolphin she is.” 

 

Regina’s smile faltered, war zones.. Emma’s been to war zones? 

 

Regina looked at Emma in confusion, “War zones? I didn’t know you were military.” 

 

Emma slowly sat up making sure Dani was still secure. “I’m not. But I do consulting work with a few government agencies. So sometimes I get called in and need to handle things personally. It’s rare but it’s happened.” 

 

Regina licked her lips, “When that happens who takes Dani?”

 

Emma pushed her hair behind her ear, “Well the last time Dani was only 2 and there weren’t very many people I trusted to keep her for extended periods, except for Mal and August. So together they took care of Dani. Most of my trips are either to Europe or Asia, but I can never count the Middle East out. As for Dani now that she’s a little older I let her decide who she wants to stay with. Usually Mal just because she can stay in her room, but sometimes when she wants junk food and someone who is complete and total mush in her hands it’s August.” 

 

Regina nodded and hung her head. 

 

Emma then looked at Regina and said, “But for the next time, maybe if you can work it out in your schedule you can keep Dani.” 

 

Regina’s head shot up and locked eyes with Emma. Immediately smiling, “I’d. I’d really love that.” 

 

Emma smiled then looked down at Dani kissing her head, “Come on sweetheart, time to wake up.” 

 

Regina watched as Dani slowly awoke burying her face into Emma’s chest. Soon her eyes landed on Regina and she waved a bit and smiled.

 

Regina greeted her good afternoon. Before Regina could say much else Emma’s phone began to ring. Emma looked at the caller ID and sighed, “I need to take this.” 

 

Emma then swiftly stood with Dani still in her arms and answered the phone, “Hallo wie geht's dir?” 

 

Regina stood and offered to take Dani from Emma, who quickly shifted Dani so Regina could get a good hold on her before she let go. 

 

With Dani safely in Regina’s arms Emma smiled and walked a bit away from them. 

 

As Emma was on the phone Regina asked Dani what she wanted to do for the rest of the day. Regina listened as Dani rambled on about all she wanted to do. When the long list ended Emma was back and smiling at the duo. 

 

Regina closed her eyes and kissed Dani on the head before looking and smiling at Emma, this is what she wants. This is her family. This is what she needs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Emma and Regina heavy, and there will be some serious talks. Thanks again for reading!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this has taken so long!! Swamped at work and then finally had a much needed vacation! Please note the disclaimer at the beginning!  
> Also there is a flashback in this chapter, I have no medical background so everything was googled, please let me know if anything is blatantly incorrect and I'll work to fix it!  
> Thanks!!

Disclaimer: I don’t know that much about wine and I just googled a good red wine, I have no claim or ownership of the wine mentioned.

* * *

 

Regina was sitting on the patio of the main house, sipping a glass of delicious red wine, thinking about  the past 10 hours. Everything was perfect, Dani was perfect, Emma was perfect, their time together was perfect. 

 

Emma had made a delicious meal for her and Dani. Regina never thought watching something as simple as Emma cooking a spaghetti bolognese could be so sexy. Emma moved around the kitchen with a ease and grace that Regina had never seen before. Watching the way she interacted with their daughter, placing their on her hip and dancing around the kitchen. 

 

Dani’s bold personality and zest for life left her beaming. As Regina helped with Dani’s nightly routine she couldn’t help but feel that twinge on pain knowing she missed so many nights like this. 

 

When Dani’s bed time stories were read, her good night hugs and kisses were given, and her nightlight was turned on Emma and Regina left the room and sighed both with a happy warmth in their chests and a hint of exhaustion. 

 

Regina smiled, “Today was amazing.” 

 

Emma smiled and agreed, “It really was.” 

 

Regina and Emma stood awkwardly outside of Dani’s door until Emma turned her head to her room, “I umm.. I’m gonna take a quick shower but if you want we can open a bottle of wine, start the fire pit out back, and just relax for a bit… if you want.” 

 

Regina nodded almost immediately, “I’d, I’d really like that. I’ll go back to the house and take a shower as well and meet you in the back.” 

 

Emma nodded, “If you’re back before me I’ll leave the wine and glasses on the table. Open the bottle and get comfortable.” 

 

Regina nodded and headed back down the stairs while Emma turned to her room and quickly turned the shower on. 

 

***

 

Regina had finished her shower and was getting dressed when she noticed a missed call on her phone. Regina listened to the drunk message from Ruby and smiled, 

 

‘Hey R’gina!! Just wanted to check in on my faaavvv couple.. Hopefully you and Emma aren’t at each others throats or genitals. Or better yet… Nooo… Lilllllyyyyyy I wanna talk to R’gina… Fine.. Bye R’gina call us!” 

 

Regina chuckled and sent a text back to Ruby, 

 

R- ‘I promise Emma and I are behaving ourselves. Please drink some water. Talk to you soon.’ 

 

Regina then placed the phone on the nightstand and plugged it in to charge. 

 

Regina quickly got dressed and headed back to the main house. The fire pit wasn’t on but the lights were on. Regina opened the back door and quietly called out to Emma. Regina could see two bottles of wine and two glasses laid out, and decided to just grab a bottle and the glasses and wait outside for Emma. 

 

Regina barely looked at the label and opened the bottle inhaling the aroma. 

Regina poured herself and Emma a glass. Regina relaxed into the lounger and felt the slight nervous tension she had been carrying around all day relax away. 

 

Regina heard the back door open and close before she saw Emma. 

 

Emma was barefoot and in running shorts and a tank, braless. Regina averted her eyes for a moment before taking another gulp of wine. Emma sat down in the chair across from Regina and grabbed the glass poured for her. Before she leaned back she pressed a button and the fire pit came to life bathing them in a warm blanket. 

 

Emma pulled her legs up and scooted back into the chair relaxing. 

 

Emma smiled at Regina and nodded, “Chateau Haut Brion Pessac, 2005, good choice.” 

 

Regina choked and her eyes bulged, “Chateau Haut Brion Pessac, 2005.. Emma that’s … this bottle is like $3,800 dollars!!” 

 

Emma smiled and waved her hand dismissing the concern, “It’s fine. I know the owner of the vineyard and I've done a few work events with them and they always throw in a good bottle.” 

 

 

Regina shook her head, “I.. I’m really really proud of you Emma.” 

 

Emma tilted her head in confusion, so Regina elaborated, “I mean you took a shit situation and made it… you made it a empire. I hate that we didn’t and couldn’t do it together but I am beyond proud of you.” 

 

Emma blushed and bit her lip, “I didn’t do it alone. But thank you, I wanted to give Dani everything I never had.” 

 

Regina nodded, “You have.” 

 

Regina and Emma both took another sip from their glass and let a comfortable silence envelop them. 

 

***

 

Soon Emma finished her glass and reached forward place the glass back on the ground and to adjust the fire settings a bit. 

 

Regina watched and bit her lip as she was given a direct view down Emma’s tank, fortunately or unfortunately, Emma’s larger breasts kept her pebbling nipples from view. 

 

Emma then reached next to her grabbed something from the bin. Before Regina knew it she was being smacked in the face by a fuzzy blanket that Emma threw at her. 

 

Emma laughed deeply and despite her shock Regina swooned, “Sorry, I’m probably wearing this to bed and decided to forgo a bra. By the looks of it I don’t know if I should be saying sorry or you’re welcome.” 

 

Regina blushed but rolled her eyes. 

 

Emma then stood and wrapped herself in the blanket exposing her abs and lower stomach. Regina followed suit and snuggled into the blanket. As Emma resettled Regina’s eyes caught a faint mark illuminated by the fire.

 

Regina stared at the mark until Emma cleared her throat, “It’s from Dani’s birth.”

 

Regina felt her heart increase and locked eyes with Emma, “What… what happened?” 

 

Emma ran a hand through her hair and thought back...

 

* * *

**_ (flashback)  _ **

 

Emma had been in labor for almost 5 hours, everything hurt, she felt gross, and sweaty, but also excited and nervous at the same time. 

 

The contractions were getting closer and closer together and as helpful as Mal and the epidural were neither were what she wanted. As Emma walked up and down the hallways of the hospital clutching her stomach and leaning against walls, she kept thinking about Regina. She kept thinking about how much she wanted to call her once more, and maybe she would answer. 

 

Finally the pain was getting to be too much and she made her way back to her room, where Mal was sitting texting on her phone. 

 

As soon as Emma reentered Mal placed her phone in her bag and stood to help Emma back into bed. Emma squeezed her hand as another contraction hit. Emma’s tears stared coming and Mal asked if she wanted a doctor. 

 

Emma shook her head, “No… I.. I need to call Regina. She needs to know.” 

 

Emma sobbed while Mal stroked her hair, “Ok. I’ll call but I’m getting you a doctor.” 

  
Emma nodded and cried, “Thank you.. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

 

Mal nodded as she stepped out of the room. As the door was closing Emma could hear Mal get the attention of a nurse, “Hi I need a doctor to come in…” When the door opened again she could see Mal on the phone, the tiniest bit of hope sparked in Emma’s chest, ‘Maybe she got her.. Maybe Regina’s gonna be here.’ 

 

Soon the doctors were telling her to lay on her back and take calming breaths. Mal reentered the room and placed her phone back into her bag avoiding Emma’s eyes. 

 

When she made it over to Emma’s head and kissed her forehead Emma knew, “She didn’t answer did she. She’s not coming?” 

 

Mal slowly shook her head, “I’m so sorry Em. I’ll try again in a few hours, but in the mean time, I’m here and I think it’s about time to meet the little monster that has been craving peanut butter and Chile peppers.” 

 

Emma nodded and took Mal’s offered hand. 

 

Emma was crying and sweating and pushing. Soon the burning in her nether regions eased, the cramping in her stomach dulled and the pressure to keep pushing stopped. She heard her, she heard the cries (other than her own) and she laughed. The nurses gently placed a screaming baby on her chest and congratulated her. 

 

Emma kissed the top of her head looked at Mal. Emma ignored all that was around her and focused solely on the baby in her arms. She ignored the drugs and the ultrasound, the talking of the doctors and nurses, event the worried look on Mal’s face. She only noticed the dark haired girl snoozed comfortably on her chest. 

 

But soon that feeling of elation and pride was soon overtaken by a wave of dizziness and light headedness. Emma called to Mal and quickly and weekly handed the baby to her. Before she could hear any words from Mal’s mouth darkness took over. 

 

When she woke a few hours later groggy and sore they told her she had emergency surgery to remove her retained placenta. Emma looked around but didn’t see Mal or her baby. 

 

The nurse quickly eased her fears, “Mom and baby are in the maternity ward learning about diaper changes, feedings, and development. They are ok. They will be back shortly.” 

 

Emma sighed in relief, “Thank you” 

 

Emma slept until she heard the door re-open. Emma smiled as Mal walked in holding her daughter. 

 

Mal smiled back and gently placed the baby into Emma’s arms while kissing her on the forehead. 

 

Emma took Mal’s hand squeezed. Mal wasn’t Regina, but she was here and she was ready for this. Maybe it was time Emma truly opened herself up to what it means to have Mal as her partner. 

 

**_ (Flashback ends)  _ **

* * *

 

Regina had unshed tears in her eyes, “Emma.. I …” 

 

Emma shook her head, “I know.. Well I now know, for sure, that if you knew or had any control over the situation you would have been there. You don’t need to apologize.” 

 

Regina still felt the weight of guilt and anger on her chest but decided to take a breath and just sip her wine.

 

Emma soon broke the tension and asked, “So, what about you. I know you’re still mayor but what’s going on in your life. Friends? Family? G-girlfriends?”

 

Regina shook her head, “No.. Just work.. and friends — after what happened Ruby really came to my rescue, and Killian and Lily. Although Killian still harbors some resentment and I can’t really blame him. And there’s been a girlfriend but… it, it didn’t work. She wanted more and she didn’t, couldn’t, understand, why I didn’t want to move on…” 

 

Emma nodded, “It wasn’t really until after Dani was born did I really try with Mal.. It’s work and it’s compromise but we understand each other.” 

 

Regina finally downed the last of her liquid courage, “I..I know you're happy and it’s good with Mal, but.. do you think you, we, could ever be happy and great together?”

 

Emma paused, “If you would have asked me that two years ago the answer would have been yes, 100%” 

 

Regina then cut in, “And now?” 

 

Emma looked at Regina, “I don’t know. Maybe.. The past can’t just be undone, but I think maybe we are actively re-writing the future.I think we have a lot of relearning it do with each other and this here” gesturing between the two of them, “it’s about you getting to know and spend time with your daughter. If fate has us together then it will be.” 

 

Regina smirked a bit, “Maybe is better than No.” 

 

Emma smiled and stood up grabbing her glass and the blanket, “I’m going to bed. We’ll see you in the morning. Dani has a full day for you planned.” 

 

Regina nodded, “Of course. I am going to sit here for a few more minutes though. It’s a wonderful night.”

 

Emma nodded and handed Regina the remote to the fire pit, “Its the big one that says ‘ON/OFF’” 

 

Regina rolled her eyes and took the remote running her thumb over Emma’s hand.Emma smiled but removed her hand gently, opening the back door and just before she left she turned, “Maybe doesn’t mean no..”

 

Smiling just a little before bidding Regina a final good night. 

 

Regina smiled a bit wider replaying Emma’s words, “Maybe doesn’t mean no.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, tried to make this chapter a bit longer for y'all! No beta, so all mistakes are mine, sorry for any typos!!  
> Some Mommy!Regina and Mommy!Emma Fluff in this chapter.  
> I know nothing about shooting, no real ducks were harmed in this fic.  
> Thank you to everyone who has left comments, kudos, and who are following this fic I really appreciate you all taking the time to read this story!! :D

Regina awoke the next morning to the distant sounds of arguing followed by the slam of a car door. Regina quickly got up and looked out the window to see Emma standing with her head tilted back and her hands on her waist, while a car engine turned over and a flash of blonde whizzed down the driveway. 

 

Regina decided to get dressed so she could check on the blonde. As Regina got dressed she wondered what the argument was about. Whatever the cause, Emma looked defeated. 

 

Once dressed Regina made her way back to the main house and gently knocked on the back door calling out, “Emma? You down here?” 

 

Emma soon emerged from around a corner and smiled at Regina, signs of stress evident in her eyes and slightly hunched posture. 

 

Regina trailed her eyes over Emma and asked, “You alright?” 

 

Emma nodded, “I’m fine, why?” 

 

Regina lifted a brow to Emma and gently said, “I saw Mal leave this morning.” 

 

Emma seems to pale as she looked at Regina with big sad green eyes. Regina then continued, “I didn’t hear anything but you both looked fairly upset. I just… I wanted to check and make sure you were ok.” 

 

Emma sighed, “Yeah, yeah I’m good.” 

 

Regina nodded not believing Emma one bit, “Ok, but if you ever want to talk please know I’m here for you.” 

 

Emma smiled, “Thank you, but honestly I’m fine.” 

 

Emma then tilted her head towards the kitchen, “I was just about to start breakfast, would you wanna help?”

 

Regina nodded, “I’d love to.” 

 

***

 

Regina helped chop the vegetables while Emma prepped the eggs for the quiche. When Regina was finished she took a moment to look at Emma while her arms flexed slightly when beating the egg mixture, and her ass in those short shorts. 

 

Regina felt the familiar stir in her lower regions and quickly looked away. When Emma turned back around she notices Regina staring intently at the bell peppers cut up on the chopping board. Emma could tell by the way Regina was subtly shifting in her seat that she was aroused. Emma decided against teasing Regina and just scoped the entire chopping board and poured it into the mixture. 

 

Emma placed the quiche in the oven to cook and smiled at Regina who was staring back at her. 

 

Regina cleared her throat and asked, “So umm, what’s the plan for today?” 

 

Emma walked over to where Regina was sitting and hopped up on one of the bar stools next to her. 

“Well I was thinking we could head to the beach and then maybe take a walk to the pier. Then depending on everyones energy levels we could go to the state fair.” 

 

Regina smiled and nodded her head, “That sounds wonderful Emma.” 

 

The duo sat talking about trivial things such as the weather and some of Emma’s most interesting security clients. 

 

As the laughter died down Emma looked at the time and stood up, “I should get dressed and get Dani up. The quiche should be done in about 5 minutes.” 

 

Regina nodded, “I’ll grab my things for the beach and head back up.” 

 

Emma nodded and turned to head upstairs. 

 

Regina went back to the guest house and grabbed her bikini top, her compression underwear, and her cover up. 

 

When Regina returned to the main house Dani was sitting at the table still in her pajamas swinging her legs happily under the table. 

 

Dani beamed when she saw Regina enter through the back door. Regina quickly deposited her clothes and gave Dani a loving kiss on the head, while leaning down and lifting Dani into her arms, “Hi baby girl” 

 

Dani smiled and hugged her Mama, “I Mama. Mommy made queeshe, with extra cheese!” 

 

Regina smiled, “I know! I love quiche with extra cheese!”

 

Dani smiled even wider, “Me too!!” 

 

Emma then walked in with three plates perfectly balanced in her hands, “Well come sit down and eat.” 

 

Regina placed Dani back into her chair and took the open seat next to her. Emma handed her her plate and smiled. 

 

Regina love this feeling, having a breakfast with her family. 

 

* * *

 

Breakfast was over and Emma, Regina, and Dani were dressed for the beach. 

 

Emma sent up their little tent to help shield some of the sun when needed. Emma applied Dani’s sunscreen and made sure she had her life vest. 

 

Emma saw Regina struggling to apply the sunblock to her back and offered to help. Regina nodded silently and handed Emma then lotion. Emma smiled and gently rubbed the lotion onto Regina’s back letting her hands map out the tanned skin she had once memorized. 

 

Regina took a deep breath trying to keep herself calm while Emma’s gentle hands roamed her back. 

 

Once finished Regina made sure she gave Emma the same thorough sunscreen application. 

 

*** 

 

Regina and Emma were by the waters edge building a sandcastle with Dani when something caught Emma’s eye making her sense. 

 

Regina soon looked up and saw Mal making her way towards the family. 

 

Dani smiled, “Mally! You came to help build our castle!” 

 

Mal smiled down at the girl and placed her hand on her head, “Not this time little one. I need to talk with Mommy for a minute.” 

 

Emma sighed and stood up, “I’ll be back in a minute baby.” 

 

Dani nodded and went back to building. Regina watched as Mal and Emma walked away a little. She couldn’t hear exactly what was being said but she could tell from Emma’s tensed shoulders and animated hand movements that whatever was being discussed was not making Emma happy. 

 

***

 

Mal turned to Emma and glared, “Really Emma!” 

 

Emma looked taken aback, “What Mal?” 

 

Mal scoffed, “We had a fight this morning. I leave and you don’t even try to stop me?! I come back to the house and find you and Dani gone, with nothing more than a note of ‘we are going out with Regina for a bit be back tonight’?! Emma what the hell?!” 

 

Emma was stunned, “No what the hell Mal! Nothing is wrong! Why are you so upset? Did you expect me to be curled up at home waiting for you to return? It’s a nice day out and Dani had been asking for weeks to come back to the beach, so Regina and I took our daughter to the beach for a day of fun. What is the fucking problem!?” 

 

Mal huffed, “So it’s you and Regina now huh? Your daughter with Regina huh..” 

 

Emma then cut Mal off, “Don’t you dare. You know now what you knew then, Dani is Regina’s child as much as she is mine. You knew from day one that if Regina ever found us, found Dani, and she wanted to be a part of her life I wouldn’t stop them. You knew Regina was going to be here this week. Why are you acting like this?”

 

Mal then groaned, “I don’t know! I hate seeing you three together. I know she is here to spend time with Dani, but I hate that there is always going to be a piece of you reserved for her. I hate feeling like I’m intruding. I hate feeling jealous.” 

 

Emma sighed and took Mal’s hands, “I know this is tough for you, but Mal I’m with you. I come home to you, I sleep in our bed, I confide in you, I love you. I will never not love Regina, she was a lot of firsts for me but more than that she gave me Dani. I know none of this has been easy but if you love me, and you love Dani you’re going to need to at the very least be able to tolerate Regina’s presence in our lives. I will do all that I can to prove to you that I love you, but you have to work with me.” 

 

Mal nodded pulling Emma into a hug, “I’m so sorry. I’m acting like a jealous teenager. I’m so sorry.” 

 

Emma wrapped her arms around Mal and sighed, “It’s ok, but lets try not to have a repeat. I hate when we fight.” 

 

Mal smiled and stroked Emma’s cheek, “I do too. I’m so sorry.” 

 

Mal was about to lean in to kiss Emma when her phone rang, “UGH! I’m sorry I need to take this.” 

 

Emma nodded, “I’ll see you tonight. I need to head back over there.” 

 

Mal nodded before answering the phone, “Hello Ma’am”

 

Emma was surprised to hear such a formal greeting but ignored it and headed back over to Regina and Dani. 

 

* * *

 

Regina, Dani, and Emma spent a few more hours enjoying the beach and decided to skip the pier but head to the fair. 

 

After a quick shower and a clothing change the trio were ready for the fair. Emma decided to drive and unlocked the her white Audi A8. While Regina buckled Dani into her carseat Emma wrote a note for Mal so she knew where they where. 

 

The drive to the fair was a bit long due to LA traffic but soon the family arrived and parked. Regina lifted an excited Dani into her arms while Emma grabbed something from the trunk. 

 

Emma opened and small box and Dani automatically handed her Momma her wrist. Emma smiled and asked, “What color today baby?” 

 

Dani thought for a second and said, “Purple!” 

 

Emma nodded and used her phone to change the color of the little bracelet in her hand. Once the bracelet was synced Emma smiled and placed the now empty box back into the trunk. 

 

Regina looked at Emma curiously when Emma smiled and explained, “it’s a modified tracker. Fun for the kids to wear but if we get separated more than a couple feet it starts to beep further than that it sends her exact GPS coordinates to my phone.” 

 

Regina nodded, “I guess that’s the 21st century version of the string on the wrist.” 

 

Emma nodded and chuckled, “Just a bit. And I umm…I added your number too, just in case something happens to me, you’ll know where she is.” 

 

Regina smiled but also felt a slight pain in her heart at even the thought of anything happening to Emma. 

 

Dani then squealed and pointed at the all the food stations. Regina rolled her eyes while Emma laughed. Regina looked at Emma and said, “She’s definitely your child.” 

 

Emma smiled and lifted Dani into her arms kissing her cheek, “What can I say, she’s got good taste.” 

 

Regina dramatically sighed and smiled. Emma then bopped Dani on the nose and asked, “Where do you wanna go first baby?” 

 

Dani pointed to the stand with the biggest burger on display. Regina groaned just thinking about the grease while Emma high fived Dani. Emma made sure to get the burger with all the toppings and a side of fries. 

 

Emma took a few pictures with Dani and the massive burger before cutting and deconstructing the monstrosity into more child friendly bite sized pieces. 

 

Regina smiled as she watched Emma, when Dani was content with her much smaller burger Emma turned to Regina and smirked. Emma then squished the remainder of the burger down and took a massive bite. Dani giggled as Emma’s face became a mess and Regina cringed. 

 

Emma chewed and swallowed, “Now that’s a burger. Have a bite Gina.” 

 

Regina’s heart jumped a bit remembering when Emma used to call her Gina, in jest and in the throws of passion. Regina just shook her head, “No.. No way.” 

 

Emma then looked at Dani and nodded. Dani then looked at her Mama with the cutest puppy dog eyes and said, “It’s RWEALLY good mama! Pease try it!” 

 

Emma then smiled at Regina and repeated Dani, “Yeah Gina, pease try it.” 

 

Regina glared at Emma, “I hate you… Using our daughter to make me try that heart attack on a bun.. is that even bread?”

 

Emma then chuckled, “Kinda.. It’s a glazed doughnut. Delish!” 

 

Regina took a much smaller and daintier bite but a bite non the less. Dani and Emma high fived and smiled back at Regina. 

 

Dani then bounced a little in her seat, “You like it Mama?” 

 

Regina swallowed and wiped her mouth, “It was.. different.. it was ok.” 

 

Emma smiled at Dani, “She loved it sweetheart, she just doesn’t want to admit it.” 

 

Dani giggled and went back to her food while Regina rolled her eyes at Emma. 

 

***

 

With the burger mostly finished the trio decided to walk around and see what games the fair had to offer. 

 

After the initial lap around the fair grounds Dani decided that she wanted the giant stuffed giraffe won only by shooting the moving bullseye. 

 

Dani decided that she wanted her Mama to win the stuffed giraffe. Emma laughed and Regina groaned. Never in her life had Regina shot anything, much less a moving target. Regina took the ‘rifle’ and lined up her shot and fired, missing the bullseye by feet. Dani and Emma laughed while the game attendant stifled a chuckle behind his fist. 

 

Emma took pity on Regina and came up behind her. Regina tensed when she felt Emma’s soft and warm body press against her back, but then relaxed back into the gentle hold.

 

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and adjusted her stand and repositioned the ‘rifle’ just slightly. 

 

Emma chuckled and said, “Look for where the bullseye is going to be then fire. Take a breath and wait for the right moment.” 

 

Regina nodded and waited took a breath and shot. She didn’t hit the bullseye enough to knock it over but she did hit it enough to watch it wobble. Regina smiled, Emma clapped and Dani cheered. Since Regina’s tries were up the young game attendant gave her a consolation prize of the mini frog stuffed animal. 

 

Regina gave the small stuffed animal to Dani who smiled and then turned to Emma, “Momma, you can get me the giraffe.” 

 

Emma chuckled, “Oh can I now?” Dani just chuckled and nodded, “Mmmhmmm.. Mama tried, now you try.” 

 

Regina then smiled and said, “Yeah Emma, you try. Let’s see how easy it is.” 

 

Emma smirked and nodded, “Alright then.” 

 

Emma gave the attendant the money and lined herself up. Emma quickly began shooting the bullseyes knocking them down one by one, not missing once. When all the bullseyes were knocked down Emma placed the ‘rifle’ on the counter and smiled at a shocked Regina and a awed game attendant. 

 

Emma bowed slightly and pointed to the giraffe that Dani wanted. The attendant nodded and gave the giant giraffe to Dani. 

 

Dani beamed and thanked both the attendant and her Momma. 

 

Dani happily walked slightly in front of Emma and Regina making sure to look back every couple steps to make sure she was still close to her Moms. 

 

Regina and Emma walked just behind Dani and her new giraffe Kingley. Regina nudged Emma and said, “Show off Annie Oakley.” 

 

Emma laughed, “Oh please.. Gina I own a private security firm. Of course I know how to shoot. I wasn’t always in a office.” 

 

Regina nodded, “I know. It’s still impressive though. I still remember some of your stories from being a big time bounty hunter.” 

 

Emma chuckled and sarcastically said,“Sure big time.” 

 

Dani decided to stop at another game, ring toss, and asked her Mama to hold Kingley. Regina held Kingley and smiled watching her daughter laugh and smile in excitement as she tossed her rings. 

 

Dani didn’t win a big prize but she was happy with the small wind up clapping teeth that she won. 

 

Dani was losing energy and turned to Emma lifting her arms. Emma lifted Dani and placed her on her hip. Dani laid her head down on her Momma’s shoulder and stuck her thumb into her mouth. 

 

Emma suggested that they call it a night but Dani shook her head, “No Momma, we gots to get on the wheel.” 

 

Emma nodded, “Ok we get on the ferris wheel then we go home.” 

 

Dani nodded in agreement. 

 

*** 

 

They were sitting in the bucket at bottom of the ferris wheel gently swinging. Dani was only awake long enough for the bar to come down and for the bucket to move about 10 feet from the beginning. 

 

Dani was sandwiched between her moms with her head resting on Emma’s thigh. Emma gently stroked Dani’s hair and watched her girl sleep. 

 

Regina was rubbing Dani’s back when she glanced up. Emma looked beautiful. Emma turned her head and locked eyes with Regina. Regina smiled and lifted her hand, gently tucking a stay hair behind Emma’s ear. Regina whispered, “So beautiful.” 

 

Emma smiled and took Regina’s hand, holding it rubbing her thumb across the top of Regina’s. When they reached the top Emma and Regina smiled and each took a few photos. Regina then snapped a selfie to send to Ruby, Killian, and Lily. 

 

As the bucket came down Regina let their joint hands rest on her thigh. Regina could feel the tension in the air between her and Emma. Regina gently played with Emma’s fingers and watched as their hands fit perfectly together. 

 

Regina turned to Emma who was looking forward almost blankly with a far away look. Regina softly called Emma’s name. Emma looked at Regina and Regina’s heart clenched. She could see the longing and the conflict in her green eyes. 

 

Emma and Regina both lent forward, close enough that they could feel each others breaths. Emma licked her lips, while Regina untangled their hands and cupped Emma’s jaw. Just as Regina was about to pull Emma in the bucket came to a stop and sounds of the fair reached their ears. 

 

Emma sighed and took a shaky breath, before leaning back and gently waking Dani, just enough for her to reposition her so they could exit the bucket. Regina cursed, quickly grabbed Kingley, and followed Emma and Dani back to the car. 

 

* * *

 

The car ride back to Emma’s house was tense. Dani wasn’t awake long enough to break the tension and nothing on the radio helped. 

 

When they arrived back at Emma’s, Regina took Dani upstairs to put her in bed and helped as Emma changed her into her pajamas. Once Dani was changed and in bed Regina sighed and bid Emma good night. As she walked back to the guest house Regina looked back, the silhouette of Emma showed her with her hands in her hair and her head tipped back. 

 

Regina knew Emma, she knew how was feeling, and all she wanted to do was march back into the house and kiss the woman she loved. But instead she turned back down the path and opened the guest house door. 

 

Regina readied for bed and plugged her phone in to charge. As she laid in bed she scrolled through the pictures from today and smiled. Some where of Emma and Dani, others herself and Dani, a few were even of the three of them, and some were of Dani alone. When she landed on the last pictures of the day Regina couldn’t help but grin. 

 

In that moment she decided to make the change phone background and lock screen, this way every time she unlocked her phone she had a reminder of who and what she was enduring for. She is fighting for Dani. She is fighting for herself. And now, without a doubt she is fighting to get Emma back. She is fighting for her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have the chemistry back! Working on the next chapter, we are going to see some more Mal but also more Regina and Dani. Until next time! Thanks for reading! :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter but there are some hints here about what's going to be going on in the future chapters. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy! :)

Emma woke early the next morning, no longer able to sleep but exhausted. Instead of just laying awake in bed she decided to work out. 

 

Heading to the home gym Emma starts with her stretches, then moves to the treadmill, and finally to the free standing punching bag. Emma tries to silence the thoughts tumbling around in her head, landing her punches harder and harder. Unfortunately punching this problem away isn’t working.

 

_She almost kissed Regina last night. Had the ride not stopped she would have kissed her ex. She wanted that kiss but not that way, not when she is still in a relationship. She’s not going to be that person. She’s not._

 

Emma finishes her work out and heads to the kitchen. Emma makes a shake and notices Regina walking up towards the main house. 

 

Emma sighs thinking she would have had more time to mentally prepare for the upcoming conversation. 

Emma waves Regina in and grabs a bottle of water while Regina takes a seat on the bar stool. 

 

Regina watches as Emma nervously drinks her water and picks at the paper wrapper. Regina smiles sadly, “Emma, relax. Nothing happened. I know it was a mistake. It’s.. it’s ok.” 

 

Emma shakes her head, “It wasn’t a mistake, and this isn’t ok. I almost kissed you last night, I almost… I’m not going to be that person. I wont do that to Mal.” 

 

Regina sighed knowing in her heart that her fight for Emma isn’t over, but she also wants Emma to be with her completely. So with a hard but sad nod Regina agrees, “I know. I understand.. It won’t happen again, as long as you are with Mal. Just please don’t take Dani and keep her from me. Please.” 

 

Emma looked at Regina and took her hand, “Regina, I took her from you once.. I will never make that mistake again. No matter what happens with you and I, or even Mal and I, Dani is always and forever your daughter and my first priority. Please know that.” 

 

Regina nodded, “Thank you.” 

 

Emma smiled and retracted her hand, immediately missing the soft skin under her fingers. Emma then leaned back and took another sip of water. 

 

The silence dragged on but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Regina noticed the time and realized it was still fairly early and asked, “So.. what are the plans for today?” 

 

Emma capped her water and shrugged, “I was thinking maybe the zoo and a picnic in the park.” 

 

Regina smiled, “That sounds amazing.”

 

Emma smiled I return, “Perfect. I’m gonna jump in the shower then get Dani up. We can all make breakfast together if you want.” 

 

Regina nodded, “Of course. I’ll go get ready and will be back in about a hour.” 

 

Emma smiled and agreed. 

 

* * *

 

The zoo wasn’t too crowded but Emma was still cautious and put Dani’s GPS bracelet on. Dani was currently in Regina’s arms smiling and pointing at the different animals. The red panda’s really drew in Dani’s attention. Content with Dani’s smiles Regina continued to stand holding her daughter watching the admittedly cute red pandas play and climb. 

 

Halfway through their zoo trip they decided to call a break and head to the connected public park. Emma made sandwiches before they left and handed both Dani and Regina a sandwich with no tomato or pickles.

 

Between cloud gazing and Pokemon Go Emma received a call from Mal. Deciding to take the call Emma stood and took a step away. 

 

Regina tried to focus solely on Dani but it was hard with Emma’s body language tensing and her voice raising into a slightly more irritated tone. “Really Mal? You’re just telling me now?! This thing is in 7 hours! It’s not the point Mal, you should have told me. You know what, fine.. fine.. I’ll go.. fine, see you soon. bye.” 

 

Emma came back over to Regina and Dani and sat back down. Emma tried to hide her annoyance with a smile to Dani but Regina saw. Regina then suggested that they take a look at the red panda’s again. Dani immediately agreed. 

 

While standing behind Dani Regina turned to a frantically texting Emma, “Em. What’s going on you ok?” 

 

Emma sighed, “Yeah, Mal just sprung a evening event on me and now I’m scrambling to find something new, because and I quote ‘My boss needs to see you in something other than the same green dress’. I just… I know this is important but she must have known about this, why just spring this on me now, knowing that you are here and that we are spending time with Dani.” 

 

Regina wanted to tell Emma how beautiful she is no matter the dress, but refrained, instead opting to share her opinion on Mal’s motives, “Em, I think Mal is a bit jealous. I mean I know I am whenever I think about you, Dani, and Mal together doing things as a family. You are a special person and anyone, besides Dani, who is able to have your attention wants it on nothing but them. 

 

Emma smiled shyly but nodded understanding a bit of how Mal might be feeling. 

 

***

 

Regina watched as Dani’s eyes light up as she saw the giraffe’s roaming in their enclosure. Once they had finished with the red panda’s Dani decided she wanted to see the rest of the zoo. The turtles and birds didn’t quite hold her attention as the tiger and the monkey’s did, admittedly the tigers were captivating. 

 

While Regina lifted Dani into her arms Emma talked with one of the zoo keepers who then came over to the brunettes are started talking to Dani about the giraffe’s and their favorite things and foods. While Dani was soaking in the information Regina watched as Emma snapped a few photos and watched the giraffe’s. 

 

When the zoo keeper was finished he handed Dani a small sticker and a pin, and said when she comes back she can be one of the people to help feed the giraffes. Dani’s eyes lit up in excitement as she turned her head to her Mama and squealed. 

 

Regina chuckled and thanked the zoo keeper, while Emma nodded and smiled as he walked away. 

 

 

With the rest of the zoo viewed and a tuckered out 3 year old Regina and Emma head back to Emma’s car. 

 

Emma pays for the parking while Regina buckles Dani in and gets into the passenger side. 

Emma gets into the car and checks to see that Dani is still sleeping. With the girl sleeping soundly Emma starts the car and heads back home. 

 

* * *

 

Regina is in the living room with Dani while Emma is upstairs getting dressed for her evening with Mal. It seems being a minor celebrity helped when looking for a new dress, the garment bag was delivered to Emma’s door 45 minutes after she ordered the dress. 

 

Regina is sitting on the floor with Dani, the tv on, and Dino chicken nuggets with broccoli on a plate for them to share. 

 

When Regina hears the front door unlock and open she sighs. Mal immediately heads towards them and makes her presence known, “Hi Dani!” 

 

Dani looks at Mal and smiles, “Mallie! Mama and I watching toons! You stay?” 

 

Regina notices the tux and black Louboutin’s mentally admitting that Mal looked quite nice. 

Mal ignores Regina’s once over and smiles looking at Dani, “No sweetheart, not this time. I’m taking Momma out.” 

 

Dani tilts her head, “We go too?”

 

Mal shakes her head, “No, just Momma and I this time. You’re gonna stay here and have loads of fun with Regina.” 

 

Dani looks around the room and tilts her head in confusion, “Who Gina?” 

 

Regina chuckles, “It’s me silly. I’m gonna stay here with you while your Momma and Mal go out.” 

 

Dani beams and leans into Regina, “Yay!!” 

 

Mal shifts and heads towards the kitchen. Regina sighs but decides that she might as well talk to Mal since she is Emma’s girlfriend. 

 

Regina kisses Dani on the head and tells her to eat her broccoli, chuckling at the slight pout. 

 

Mal is drinking a water bottle when Regina enters the kitchen. Mal and Regina look at each other neither knowing what to say. 

 

Regina finally breaks the silence, “So the event tonight, it’s for work right. I assume congratulations are in order?”

 

Mal smiled, “Yeah. I um, Over the past few years I’ve been working with a fairly large and expanding renewable energy company and just recently got approval from the state to sell a chunk of land that belongs to the state park. The company plans on building a solar panel plant there to help the city become more eco-friendly.” 

 

Regina smiled, “That’s amazing. Congrats. Really, that’s amazing.” 

 

Mal smiled, “Thank you.” 

 

Soon the silence filled the kitchen but this time it was Mal who broke the awkward silence, “I know this isn’t ideal and I’m being super forward but.. do I need to worry about you? I mean, do I need to worry about Emma being with you?” 

 

Regina tilted her head, “Mal…” 

 

Mal then gently lifted her hand, “Look, I get that you two have a past… a intense, colorful, romantic past. I get that you two share a child and I get that there was some intense unresolved misunderstanding. But I don’t want constantly be worrying about you two together.. I trust Emma I do.. but I know that if I was in your shoes Emma’s not the kind of person you let go of easily. So do I need to worry?” 

 

Regina was stunned and speechless, “I…What Emma and I share is a daughter. I’m always going to love her, she’s always going to be the one. But Emma… when you break her trust you break a piece of her— and I broke her trust. And Emma would never be unfaithful, she would never do that. So no, you don’t need to worry. I’m here the next few days to be with Dani.” 

 

Mal nodded and let her shoulder drop a bit of their tension. 

 

Before the silence needed to be broken again they heard the telltale sounds of heels descending the stairs. Regina and Mal both met Emma at the bottom with slack jaws. Emma was wearing a black, backless, sleeveless, mermaid style dress that had crystals lining the straps and neckline, with killer black stilettos. 

 

Mal gulped and took a step forward extending her hand to Emma, “Em, you look.. wow you look hot.” 

 

Regina looked Emma over once again and thought, ‘ _Emma looks more than ‘hot’, she’s breathtaking.’_

 

Emma blushed a bit and took Mal’s hand, “Thank you. I’m sorry how I reacted before, this is a big deal for you and I am so proud of you.” 

 

Mal smiled and kissed Emma’s hand, “I’m sorry for springing this on you. I honestly forgot I hadn’t told you.” 

 

Emma looked over at Regina and smiled, “You sure you are good here?” 

 

Regina rolled her eyes, “Dani and I will be fine.” 

 

Emma smiled and called Dani over. Soon the sound of little feet entered the foyer. Dani looked up at her Momma and giggled, “Pwretty Momma!” 

 

Emma smiles and lifts Dani up, “Thank you baby. But you’re Momma’s prettiest girl.” Dani smiled and placed her head on Emma’s chest. Emma kissed Dani’s head gently making sure not to mess up her makeup nor leave any make up on Dani’s head. Emma then swayed slightly and asked Dani, “You gonna be good for Mama? Or you gonna be a little Taz?” 

 

Dani giggled and pulled back, “I’m good!” 

 

Emma then smiled and placed her back on the floor, “Good. One more episodes then bath time.” 

 

Dani grumbled but nodded. 

 

Regina smiled and placed her hand on Dani’s head stroking her curls out of her face. 

 

Mal then cleared her throat, “Come on Em, we need to get going.” 

 

Emma nodded, “Alright you two be good.” 

 

Dani and Regina both nodded. 

 

Mal led Emma out of the house and waved to Dani and gave Regina a slight nod before closing the door. 

 

Regina locked the door before looking back at Dani and smiling. For the first time ever she is alone with her daughter. She is the sole parent. 

 

* * *

 

Emma spent most of the evening smiling and posing for pictures with Mal and other prominent figures. As much as she would rather be home in her sweats with Regina and Dani she knows how important this is for Mal. She really is proud of her, she’s been working so hard for this. 

 

Emma was standing at the bar when she felt familiar hands wrap around her waist. 

 

Emma smiled and leaned back, “When’s you’re acceptance speech?” 

 

Mal kissed Emma’s neck and wrapped her arms tighter around Emma, “In about 20 minutes.” 

 

Emma turned in Mal’s arms and placed a gentle hand on Mal’s cheek and pulled her into a soft kiss. Mal sighed into the soft kiss and pulled Emma in closer. 

 

Emma pulled back slightly and smiled at Mal wiping the bit of lipstick that smudged off of Mal’s lips. They shared a few more soft kisses before one of the partners at the top real estate firm asked to speak with Mal. 

 

Mal placed a last kiss on Emma’s lips promising to be back soon, and headed off to talk with the tall man. 

 

Emma turned back around to the bar and ordered a flute of champagne. As she sipped the bubbly drink another man came and stood next to Emma. Emma smiled politely but didn’t speak. 

 

Once the man received his drink he scooted closer to Emma. Emma sighed and turned to the man. He was what some would consider handsome, tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, chiseled jaw, and obviously fit. 

 

The man took a sip of his drink, ‘I’m Nate, I work with Mal. You’re Emma right? Mal’s girlfriend?” 

 

Emma nodded and extended her hand, “Nice to meet you Nate, it’s nice to put a face to the name.” 

 

Nate smiled, “So how did she do it? Did you help?” 

 

Emma lifted a brow in confusion. Nate then smirked and leaned in, “Oh come on, you have to know. The senator has been turning down the solar field for years, saying he wants to keep the land undisturbed. Our boss has been working to get the senator to budge on the land for like 8 years, Mal’s only been on this account for like 2 years and now the senator is all ‘it’s a great opportunity’?” 

 

Emma honestly knew nothing about the dealings of this, “Sorry Nate, I have no idea. But Mal is fairly persuasive when she wants to be.” 

 

Nate chuckled, “Must be pretty damn persuasive, or she has some friends in pretty high places.” 

 

Emma tilted her head a bit but just took a sip of her drink. Mal’s worked for everything she has gotten. Moving from local real estate in Dallas to working for a Fourtune 500 real estate agency. 

 

Soon the lights dimmed and everyone was asked to take their seats. The speeches were long and fairly dry but Emma’s clapped and chuckled where expected. It wasn’t until the president of the real estate firm called Mal up on stage and presented her with the award did Emma reveal a true smile. 

 

Mal thanked the president and gave a short speech thanking all her team members, and her bosses for the trust to let her do what needed to be done to get this project done. Mal then locked eyes with Emma and smiled, “And lastly thank you to Emma, my girlfriend, who has been with me since my first solo house sales in Dallas and California, through late nights, and early mornings. Thank you baby.” 

 

Emma blew Mal a kiss and smiled as Mal blushed a bit. Mal wrapped up the last of her speech and left the stage walking towards Emma, award in hand. With the speech over with the guests were congratulating award winners and taking pictures for the press. 

 

As Mal approached Emma stood and reached her hand out towards Mal. Mal smiled and took the offered hand being pulled into Emma’s arms and wrapped up tight. Mal breathed in Emma’s scent and kissed her neck, “You ready to get out of here?” 

 

Mal nodded, “I’m definitely ready.” 

 

Emma nodded and took Mal’s hand, “My place?” Mal nodded and followed Emma out. 

 

* * *

 

When Emma and Mal arrived back at Emma’s they found the house semi quiet, minus the tv plating in the background. Emma looked around the first floor and saw all the legos and dolls strewn across the floor. She then noticed the matching juice boxes and the bowl of popcorn. Emma shook her head turning off the tv and cleaning what she could quickly, vowing to return in the morning or make the culprits clean up. 

 

Emma grabbed two waters, locked up downstairs and turned the lights off. Emma opened the door to the guest room, one to check on Regina to make she she didn’t need anything and two to say good night to the brunette if she was still awake. 

 

But the guest room was empty. Emma checked the other two rooms and looked around confused until she entered Dani’s room. It was there that she found Regina and Dani curled up together, with Regina on her back and Dani soundly asleep on her chest. Emma took a quick picture and headed into the room. Regina was holding a storybook in one hand with her other wrapped protectively around Dani. Emma gently lifted the book and placed it on the night stand. Regina stirred slightly but didn’t wake. Emma then leant down and kissed Dani on the head, pulling the blankets up over the two. 

Emma turned off the lights and bid the two of them good night. 

 

Emma entered her room and found Mal already unrobed laying in bed. Emma smiled at Mal and quickly changed into her pajamas. 

As much as Mal and Emma wanted to be intimate, neither had the energy. Instead they snuggled close and placed soft kisses on each others soft skin. Emma soon rolled onto her side pulling Mal’s arm around her and pressed her back to Mal’s front. Mal placed one last kiss on Emma’s neck and snuggled in. 

Emma wrapped in warmth and comfort couldn’t see to fall asleep, Nate’s words from earlier kept ringing in her brain, _“Must be pretty damn persuasive, or she has some friends in pretty high places.”_


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry for the delay, a mix of working late and writers block. Not overly happy with this chapter but wanted to post something. We are moving toward some drama! Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos, I really appreciate the feedback! I am trying to respond to everyones messages sorry if I don't get to all!!   
> Without any more blabbering from me, chapter 16. :)

Mal woke first that morning, feeling the sun hitting her exposed shoulders and bathing the room a warm glow. Mal smiled as she looked down at Emma. Emma was facing her with her hands clenched in Mal’s night gown. Mal stroked Emma’s cheek gently and pushed some of her blonde hair behind her ear. 

 

Emma didn’t even stir. Mal know’s she has the day off but all she can think about is getting to the office and finishing up the paperwork on the solar farms. Mal knows this is a opportunity of a lifetime, but even now she wishes she could feel just a little better about how she got here. 

 

Mal sighs and looks back at Emma, she loves when she can catch a glimpse of Emma sleeping; Emma is so relaxed, so open when she is asleep. Mal would need to be oblivious to not know that Emma’s been smiling more, and has been more relaxed since Regina’s been here. Mal knows the complicated history, and Mal knows better than anyone that a part of Emma will always belong to Regina— no matter what. 

 

Mal turns her head and sees the clock reading 6:45am, she needs to get up. Mal gently starts to unclench Emma’s hand from her night gown, but Emma groans and clenches harder. 

Mal smiles and leans down to kiss Emma on the head, “Babe, I need to get up.” 

 

Emma groans and buries her face into her pillow. Soon a muffled, “No” , emerges from the pillow. Mal smiles, “No?” 

 

Emma turns her head and squints a bit at Mal but scoots closer, forcing Mal onto her back,and places her face in Mal’s neck. Emma gives Mal a gentle kiss at the base of her neck and sighs, “Much better.” 

 

Mal chuckles and wraps her arms around Emma, “You don’t play fair Swan.” 

 

Emma smiles and leans over Mal pecking her on the lips between each word, “I. Play. To. Win.” 

 

Mal grabs the back of Emma’s neck and pulls her down into a passionate kiss. Mal takes control of the kiss and gently bites down on Emma’s bottom lip. 

 

Emma moans into the kiss and shifts her body do she is fully laying on top of Mal. Mal runs her hands down Emma’s bare back to her perfectly rounded ass, grabbing a handful. Mal smirks into the kiss as Emma moans and grinds her hips down. Mal is encouraging Emma’s movements. Mal loves watching Emma come undone, but before either could find euphoria Mal’s phone rings on the dresser. 

 

Emma whines as Mal tries to shift her off of her, “Leave it. We’re busy.” 

 

Mal smiles trying to ignore the ringing, soon it stops and Emma smiles. Before Emma can close the distance between them the phone is ringing again. Emma sighs and Mal a little more forcefully shifts Emma back onto the bed. Grabbing and answering the phone right before it goes to voicemail. “This is Mal… Yes Ma’am. My apologies.. I’ll be sure it won’t… Of course.. Shouldn’t be a problem, I’ll be in the office in about 30 minutes. Speak soon. Bye.” 

 

Mal sighs and looks back at Emma who just sighs a little sadly but rolls out of bed and grabs a oversized t-shirt, covering her naked body. Emma then exits the room leaving Mal sexually and emotionally frustrated. 

 

**** 

 

Emma descends the stairs and enters the kitchen. She places her hands on the counter top and takes a deep breath. She knows that Mal has a job to do, she understands the demands of her job, but sometimes the thought does run through her mind ‘Does she really want to be here?’. Emma knows it’s a silly question but it seems like the more success Mal get the less time she wants to spend with Emma and Dani. 

 

Emma shakes her head and opts to make a pot of coffee. Emma hears the shower start and grabs the thermos from the cabinet filling it with the freshly brewed coffee. 

 

There are footsteps on the stairs and Emma doesn’t need to turn around. Mal’s arms wrap around her waist and her lips fall to her neck, “I’m sorry.” 

 

Emma nods, “I know. I just figured we would have the day. It’s ok. Finish up and come back.” 

Emma then hands Mal the thermos and places a kiss on her cheek. 

 

Mal smiles and grabs her bag and keys before exiting the house. 

 

Emma watches as Mal drives away. 

 

****

 

Emma makes another pot of coffee and is sitting at the counter reading the newspaper on her iPad. 

 

Soon emerges a sleepy and stiff Regina. 

Regina smiles at the simple beauty of Emma. Regina stretches and makes her presence known to Emma, “Morning.” 

 

Emma looks up and smiles, “Morning. How did you sleep?” 

 

Regina chuckles, “Surprisingly well. Considering I was sleeping next to a judo master.” 

 

Emma laughed, “How many times did she almost kick you out of the bed?” 

 

Regina smiled, “Four. By the fourth I determined that if it happened again I’d fold and just sleep on the floor. But Four was the luck number I guess, no more kicking.” 

 

Emma chuckled, “Well there is coffee in the pot if you would like to join me.” 

 

Regina nodded and grabbed a mug from the counter and poured herself a cup of hot black coffee. 

 

Regina sighed as that first sip passed her lips. Emma shook her head and made a face, “I still don’t know how you drink it like that. I need almost a pound of sugar.” 

 

Regina scrunched her nose, “How you aren’t ill is a medical miracle.” 

 

Emma rolled her eyes and went back to the article she was reading, while Regina grabbed her phone and checked her emails.

By the end of the article Emma sighed and cursed under her breath, “Shit.” 

 

Regina looked up and lifted a brow. Emma shook her head, “Nothing. Just a bit of tension where some of my guys are stationed in Iraq.” 

 

Regina’s eyes widened, “Iraq?!” 

 

Emma nodded, “I have a client there, has security year round. I’m going to have to check in make sure everything is ok.” 

 

Regina swallowed, “And if there is something wrong?” 

 

Emma shrugged, “Then I guess I’m going to Iraq. Not a fan, I always get a sun burn. I’m far too pale.” 

 

Regina nodded hesitantly, she knew that Emma owned the security company but didn’t really think that she would ever be in any kind of danger. She figured she sat behind a desk looking at maps. 

 

Before either needed to say anything further the sound of little feet were descending the stairs. 

 

Dani rounded the corner and went straight to Emma lifting her arms. Emma smiled and lifted Dani into her arms. 

 

Regina’s heart swelled at the sight. Regina can only imagine what they looked liked when Dani was a infant. Her small body tucked safely into Emma’s body. Regina smiled at the mental image. 

 

Dani then lifted her head and waved a small hand at Regina, “Mornin Mama.” 

 

Regina waved back, “Good morning sweetheart” 

 

Emma then kissed Dani’s crown, “You hungry baby?”

 

Dani nodded, “muffins?”

 

Emma pretended to think, “hmmm….. hmmmm… ok.” 

 

Dani fist pumped and did a little happy dance. Emma placed Dani back on the ground and told her to go grab her apron. 

 

Emma then started moving around the kitchen grabbing the needed items for the muffins. Regina offered to help, but Emma waved her away and told her to sit. 

 

Dani then emerged with a kids apron and chef’s hat. Regina grabbed her phone and took a quick picture, both to keep and to send to Ruby, Killian, and Lily. 

 

Dani went next to Regina and sat on the barstool next to her. Emma smiled while placing the mixing bowl and measuring cups in front of Dani. 

 

Regina helped Dani measure the needed ingredients and carefully deposit it into the bowl. 

 

After a little mixing and batter pouring fiasco the muffins were successfully in the oven. 

 

Dani helped clean a little but then decided her toys were of more interest. 

 

Regina helped Emma wipe everything down. As Emma was doing the dishes Regina handed her the last of the measuring cups and chuckled. 

 

Emma looked at Regina confused, “What?” 

 

Regina then smiled, “I think if we put you into the oven you would come out at a muffin. You have batter all over your face.” 

 

Emma then shook her head and tried wiping her face, “Better?” 

 

Regina just gently wiped the batter off of Emma’s cheek and chin before pausing at the corner of Emma’s mouth. Regina and Emma paused. Regina then cleared her throat and ran her fingers under the water, “There. All clean.” 

 

Emma nodded, “Thanks.”

 

Regina took a step back to try and put some distance between them. Emma then finished the dishes and wiped her hands. Regina turned her body slightly and pointed to the guest house, “I’m going to shower and change real quick. I’ll be right back.”

 

Emma smiled and nodded, “Dani and I will save you a muffin.” 

 

Regina then smirked, “Oh a singular muffin. You guys really are the most kind.”

 

Emma then smiled while fake flipping her hair, “We try.” 

 

Regina then rolled her eyes and headed to the guest house. 

 

As she opened the door her phone started ringing, “Hi Ruby.” 

 

Not many words could be made out but Regina did get, “Cute… Adorable. And Like You!” 

 

Regina smiled knowing they were talking about the image of Dani she just sent their group. After the shrieking subsided Ruby asked, “So how is it? How’s Emma? How’s the house. You like the place Emma picked for you to stay? She still with that blonde chick?” 

 

Regina sighed, “It’s amazing Ruby. Emma has really done well for herself. This house is amazing. I’m staying in the guest house and Ruby I can’t even describe this place. And Dani just seems so happy here.” 

 

Ruby then repeated her last question, “So she still with her? The blonde from the convention thing?” 

 

Regina sighed, “Yes, they are still together. It’s… It’s the hardest thing about being here. I know Emma is taken. It’s like I’m getting glimpses of what our life could have… should have been like. I feel like I’m watching a movie. But at the same time I know that none of this would have happened for Emma had what happened not have happened. I would still be mayor and Emma would still be the small town sheriff.” 

 

Ruby understood what Regina was saying, “I get it. As they say everything happens for a reason.. No matter how shitty. You think Emma would ever come back to Storybrooke?” 

 

Regina sighed, “I don’t know honestly. I think it would take a lot for her to leave here especially permanently. I could only hope.” 

 

There was a pause in the conversation before Ruby asked, “Would you move there?” 

 

Regina paused and thought for a moment, “I… I would consider it. Strongly. Especially if Emma and Dani are here.” 

 

Regina and Ruby continued their conversation for a few more minutes before Ruby was called into the diner. Ruby bid Regina a good day and told her to send more pictures of Dani. 

 

Regina quickly jumped into the shower and thought for a moment, ‘Would Emma ever return to Storybrook? Would she move here? Should she move here?’   
Regina thought as the water cascaded down her back. 

 

So much needed to be thought about and discussed. Regina shut off the water and got out of the shower. As much as she wanted to take care of her friend at half mast she knew Emma was being serious about only leaving her a singular muffin and she was fairly hungry. 

 

* * *

 

Regina joined Dani and Emmain the media room where muffins were being eaten and cartoons were being watched, when Emma’s phone rang. 

 

Emma grunted as she stood, “Hello?… speaking… shit.. I had a feeling… How is everything? Ok, I’ll head to the office and get everything ready. I will aim to be there by Tuesday.Hold the fort keep everyone calm and prepare for the worst… of course. Speak soon..” 

 

Emma then re-entered the media room and called Regina, “Hey Regina, can you come here for a second?” 

 

Regina kissed Dani’s head and whispered, “Be right back” as she stood up. 

  
Regina followed Emma into her home office. Emma waited for Regina to enter and then closed the door. Emma tapped something on her phone that brought up a video feed of Dani still engrossed in her cartoons. 

 

Emma then went over to the bar and poured both herself and Regina a drink. Regina was nervous and wasn’t sure what Emma was about to say. Emma then placed the drink on the coffee table and sat down in the large comfy chair. Regina was still standing so Emma motioned to the chair and said, “Please..” 

 

Regina sat and waited for Emma to start, “I am going to Iraq. My client’s home was raided last night by a few less than pleasant people. Thankfully he wasn’t home and my agents were unharmed. But since this has happened we need to relocate him and his family. Since I’m the one he’s dealt with in the past he trusts me and has specifically asked for me to help.” 

 

Emma took a sip of her drink while Regina continued to stare, “I know this isn’t planned but instead of having Mal look after Dani I was thinking maybe when you head home to Storybrook you can take Dani with you?” 

 

Regina’s eyes widened, Emma continued, “If you need to work or this is too short notice I completely understand..”

 

Regina then cuts Emma off, “No! I want to take her! Please. She can come to the office with me.” 

 

Emma nodded, “Ok, amazing. She’s going to be so excited.” 

 

Regina beamed, “What about you?” 

 

Emma looked at Regina confused, “What about me?” 

 

Regina sighed, “Are you.. are you going to come to Storybrook?” 

 

Emma licked her lips and took a slow sip of her drink, “I’ll probably pick Dani up when I return, but I have no intention of staying.” 

 

Regina nodded. Emma then finished the rest of her drink, “Well I’m going to go get packed, and get Dani’s things ready, then in about twenty minutes I’m going to need to go to my office and get the travel arrangements made.” 

 

Regina nodded again in understanding, “Or I could pack Dani’s things. I mean Maine weather and all. Not that it has really change much since you’ve been gone.” 

 

Emma smiled slightly, “Ok, well you and Dani get packed, I need to call Mal.” 

 

* * *

 

Dani and Regina were giggling when Regina heard Emma’s master bedroom door slam. Thankfully Dani was too engrossed in packing her favorite outfits to hear the slam. Regina told Dani to keep packing while she checked in with Emma. 

 

Regina knocked softly but there was no answer, Regina knocked again with no answer. Wanting to make sure Emma was alright Regina opened the door and entered the room, as she walked in she was greeted with light grey and a yellow accent wall. Hanging on the wall was the enlarged black and white picture of a pregnant Emma with a honey crisp apple sitting atop her round belly. Regina knew the apple was for her, she remembers telling Emma all about the honey crips apple and how they can weather almost any storm, and that when she was a young girl her and her father planted a apple tree. Emma loves that story. 

 

Regina’s was so engrossed in the picture that she forgot what she came into the room to do— check on Emma. 

 

A few moments passed with Regina just staring at the picture. What broke Regina’s concentration was the opening of the bathroom door. Steam billowed out and surrounded Emma in almost a angelic light. Regina raked her eyes over Emma’s body currently wrapped in only a towel. 

 

Emma wiped her eyes while Regina was slightly distracted, but Regina caught the movement.   


Regina looked at Emma and asked, “What happened?”

 

Emma directed her eyes to the ceiling and sighed, “Mal was going to ask me to a charity event for Friday. Apparently the big investor or whatever that helped her get this solar farm approved is going to be there. I told her that I might not make it. Things were said, hurtful things. I just I can’t be everywhere at once. I’m doing the best can. But it just never feels like it’s enough.” 

 

Regina shook her head, “You are enough, you’re doing great. Mal might be upset now but there are always more charity balls, there are always more big investors. If I learned anything it is that there is always another event, always another meeting. It’s going to be ok. And who knows, maybe you will make it.” 

 

Emma sighed and cleared her throat, “Maybe. I need to get dressed and get a move on if I’m going to be doing anything.” 

 

Regina then nodded, “Of course. I’ll go finish helping Dani.” Before exiting the door Regina turned around, “And Emma… always remember you’re enough, and you’re an amazing mother.” 

 

Emma smiled and thanked Regina with a small smile. 

 

Regina exited the room with and closed the door with a small smile as well. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, hit some writers block. We are coming towards the big reveal, so stay tuned. Not super happy with this chapter but let me know your thoughts! All mistakes mine, not really proofread -- wanted to get this uploaded. Thank you to everyone who has read and commented I really appreciate all the feedback! :D

Regina and Dani had hugged Emma goodbye last night before boarding their plane back to Maine, while Emma took a plane to Iraq. 

 

Sitting in the plush leather seats Regina thought all about how she was going to take care of Dani. This was the first time in her life that she was truly alone and taking care of her daughter. Regina was fidgeting with nervous excitement. 

 

The flight wasn’t too bad but by the time they landed Dani was asleep and Regina was definitely ready for a shower and her bed. 

Regina hadn’t really thought about it until she was standing at her care loading their bags, did she realize she didn’t have a car seat for Dani. Sighed and cursing herself Regina buckled Dani into the backseat and drove a extra 5 miles under the speed limit. Before heading home Regina stopped at a Target, that was on the way heading towards Storybrook, and purchased the safest car seat she could find. 

 

After getting Dani into her carseat Regina made her way back towards Storybrook. By the time they arrived it was almost midnight. Regina parked the car in the garage and turned to see a sleeping Dani. Regina got out and grabbed their bags from the trunk, placing them in the mud room connected to the garage. Regina then gently unbuckled and carried a sleeping Dani into to the house. Regina went directly upstairs and gently laid Dani down in her king sized bed and surrounded her in plush pillows making a barrier between Dani and the edge of the bed. Regina decided to forgo showers. Regina quickly went back downstairs and grabbed their bags before locking the doors and double checking the windows. Regina quietly and as smoothly as possible changed Dani into her pajamas. 

 

Once Dani was situated Regina put her own pajamas on and sank into the bed. Regina checked her phone and messaged Ruby back letting her know that she was back and that she actually had Dani with her. Regina then took a picture of a sleeping Dani and sent it to Emma. Regina locked the phone and laid down next to Dani. Regina watched her sleep for a moment and smiled, she was precious. Regina placed a kiss on Dani’s forehead and double checked her pillow wall before closing her eyes thinking about all that she needed to do tomorrow, to ensure that her daughter had the most comfortable and safe time with her.. Regina then smiled as she was drifting to sleep her daughter. 

 

 

* * *

 

Regina awoke the next morning with little fingers poking her in the cheek. Regina smiled and opened her eyes, greeted by the happiest green eyes. 

 

“Mama, gotta wake up. I need the waffles” 

 

Regina chuckled, “Oh really?” 

 

Dani smiled, “Yeah.” 

 

Regina threw off the covers and rolled out of bed, grabbing a pair of sweatpants. Dani sat in the king bed with messy curls waiting for her Mama. Regina went back to the bed and grabbed Dani by the ankles pulling her towards the edge of the bed and she kissed and tickled her feet. Dani laughed, giggled, and tried to squirm away. Regina couldn’t think of a better sound to have first thing in the morning. 

 

Regina ended the tickles and kissed Dani on the forehead before lifting her from the bed and placing her on the ground. Regina guided Dani to the bathroom so she could do her business and brush her teeth. 

 

While Dani was in the bathroom Regina checked her phone and noticed a message from Emma. ‘ _Landed in Iraq. Flight was long but smooth. Glad everything is good! Give Dani a kiss for me’_

 

***** 

 

Regina and Dani were in the kitchen making waffles when there was a knock at the door. Dani looked at Regina and asked, “Momma?” 

 

Regina shook her head and told Dani to stay in the kitchen. Regina went to the door and smiled and she swung the door open. Ruby was standing outside with the biggest smile. 

 

Regina shook her head be ushered Ruby inside. Dani was standing by the edge of the kitchen peering around the wall so see who the guest was. Regina noticed little eyes looking and waved Dani over. “Baby it’s ok. I want you to meet a friend.” 

 

Dani came running to Regina and lifted her arms as Regina lifted her placing her on her hip. Dani shyly placed her head on Regina’s shoulder and looked at Ruby with her big green eyes. 

 

Looking at Dani Ruby could see the mixture between Regina and Emma, Dani was even more adorable up close. Ruby smiled and gave a small wave, “Hi. I’m a friend of you mommies. I’m Ruby.” 

 

Dani looked at from Regina to Ruby and gave a small wave, “I’m Dani.” 

 

Ruby dramatically sniffed the air and said, “Do I smell waffles?” 

 

Dani perked up and nodded, “Mama and I made waffles!” 

 

Ruby gasped and excitedly said, “I LOVE waffles!” 

 

Dani looked at Regina and asked, “Mama, and Ruby have waffles?” Regina chuckled and looked at Ruby as she pretended to beg. Regina rolled her eyes but nodded. 

Ruby fist pumped and did a silly happy dance making Dani giggle. 

 

The trio went back to the kitchen and plated the waffles made. Dani and Ruby piled their waffle with fruit whipped cream and syrup while Regina cringed and watched. Dani smiled through a chunk on waffle as Ruby mirrored her smile. Regina grabbed her phone and took a few picture both for keepsakes and to send to Emma. 

 

When breakfast was done Dani brought her plate back to the kitchen. Regina turned the tv in the living room on so Dani could watch cartoons while she and Ruby cleaned up the kitchen and talked for a bit. 

 

Ruby watched as Dani became engrossed in Peppa Pig, before joining Regina back in the kitchen. Regina had made coffee and poured herself and Ruby a cup. 

 

Ruby ignored the coffee and wrapped her arms around Regina giving her a bone crushing hug. Regina laughed and hugged the other brunette back, “Can’t breathe, Ruby.” 

 

Ruby released her grip on Regina and took a step back, “She is amazing Regina and so cute.” 

 

Regina smiled and turned her head to see Dani, “Yeah, she is. She’s perfect.” 

 

Ruby then sat at the breakfast bar and gave Regina her attention, “So how was California? How’s Em?" 

 

Regina leaned against the kitchen island and took a sip of her coffee, “California was amazing. The weather was perfect, Emma’s home puts this place to shame. I can see the appeal. As for Emma she’s good — amazing. You should see her with Dani, she’s a wonderful mother. She’s raising Dani with so much love, and I couldn’t ask for anything more for my child.” 

 

Ruby smiled loving the way Regina still talks about Emma, “Where is Emma anyway? You don’t have her hidden in your bedroom somewhere do you?!” 

 

Regina rolled her eyes but chuckled, “No, Ruby. Emma’s not here.” Regina paused and fidgeted a bit before continuing, “She got called to Iraq the other day for business.” 

 

Ruby’s eyes went wide, “Iraq?! What?!” 

 

Regina nodded, “I know. When she told me I was surprised too. I guess I never thought that she would be out there you know? I figured she was tucked away behind some desk calling the shots. But apparently not…” 

 

Ruby was silent for a second before taking a sip of her coffee, “Well Emma Swan is even more of a hot badass than before.” 

 

Regina glared at Ruby, Ruby threw her hands up in mock defense, “Don’t look at me like that. Anyone with eyes can see that Emma is hot, and before you two got together Em would come by the bar and tell me about the perps she used to bring in, and after a few too many drinks she loved to show off her abs to the beer bellied locals — while drinking them under the table.” 

 

Regina chuckled remembering the days when she would visit Emma in the mornings, at the station, after one of her nights out. The blonde sure could out drink the locals but unlike them she had to be up early the next morning to help catch Pongo. 

 

Regina looked at Ruby, “Agreed, but Emma should be back in the states at least in the next few days, as long as everything goes as planned.” 

 

Ruby nodded, “So Em is coming here?” 

 

Regina paused, “That… that hasn’t been decided yet. Understandably she is still a bit weary to come back into town.” 

 

Ruby sighed, “Well if she does come make sure to keep her around for a few hours, Killian and Lily, even Granny, would love to see her.” 

 

Regina nodded, “I will try my best. She might not even come here first. Apparently Mal has some event that she needed Emma to go to. So if Emma is back in time I’d assume she’d be going to Mal’s event.” 

 

Ruby looked at Dani then back at Regina, “So what are the plans for today?” 

 

Regina gave Ruby a quick overview of the days plans and extended an invitation, which Ruby readily accepted. 

 

 

* * *

 

  
After a hour of shopping for clothes and 45 minutes looking for the perfect bedroom set Regina, Dani, and Ruby were done shopping for the day. 

 

Ruby suggested Granny’s for a late lunch, which Regina agreed to. As the trio entered all eyes fell to Dani and Regina. Ruby quickly grabbed them a table in the back and made sure Dani was sitting with her back to the prying eyes. 

 

Regina gave Ruby a thankful smile and looked over the menu with Dani. One of the waitresses took the trios orders and put it into the kitchen. Ruby joked that this was surreal since she for so long was the only waitress in Granny’s. 

 

When their food came out of the kitchen so did Granny. Granny patted Ruby on the head and then looked between Dani and Regina, “And who is this angel?” 

 

Dani smiled while holding a chicken finger and said, “I’m Dani!” 

 

Regina smiled and placed a kiss on Dani’s head, “Granny, this is my daughter Dani. Dani this is Granny.” 

 

Granny placed her hand over her heart and smiled with a touch of sadness plaguing her eyes, “Dani I have heard quite a bit about you. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” 

 

Dani smiled and said, “You make good chickin fingers.” 

 

Granny laughed and said, “You are just like your mother. I’m glad you like them.” 

 

Dani then beamed, “You know my momma! Mama she know Momma!” 

 

Regina smiled and nodded, “Yes she does, a lot of people here knew your Momma.” 

 

Dani beamed, “Cause Momma feamous.” 

 

Ruby smiled, “Yeah your mom is pretty famous.”

 

Granny soon excused herself, but not before promising Dani a milkshake on the house of course. Dani’s eyes lit up as the thanked Granny repeatedly.

 

While engrossed in their conversation no one noticed the diner bell dinging. Before long another figure was standing by the table, “Hey Ruby. Hi Madam Mayor.” 

 

Regina groaned inwardly and turned to face Mary Margaret, coldly saying her name, “Miss. Blanchard.”

 

Regina couldn’t fault Ruby for maintaining a friendship with Mary Margaret, they had known each other since elementary school. But with what happened with Emma Ruby kept her distance and only really spoke to the pixie haired brunette when she was in the diner. 

Ruby gave Mary Margaret a tense smile, “Hey Snow.”

 

Mary Margaret then looked at Dani who had gone quiet, and cuddled into Regina’s lap,feeling the tension with the new woman. 

 

Mary Margaret continued to stare at Dani until she made a minor gasping sound, “Oh… Is this… Your and Emma’s…” 

 

Regina then cut her off, “What do you need Miss. Blanchard? As you can see we are having a meal, which you are interrupting.” 

 

Mary Margaret shook her head, “I’m sorry. I just wanted to say hi to Ruby.. and you. I’m going to go. It was good seeing you Rubes.” 

 

Ruby nodded and said, “See you around Snow. Tell David I said hi.” 

 

After Emma left David Nolan took over the position of sheriff. No where near is experienced or as well trained as Emma but he was decent enough to keep up with Pongo and get his limited paperwork in on time. 

 

As Snow walked away Regina let out a breath and Ruby gave her a sympathetic look. 

 

Even before Emma left Regina and Mary Margaret had a tumultuous relationship, but after Mary Margaret told the town of Emma’s pregnancy and started the rumor that Emma was unfaithful, Regina could never look at the woman with anything more than distain. 

 

Regina kissed Dani’s head and smiled as Granny made good on her milkshake promise. 

 

Regina was laughing with Ruby when a text from Emma came in, “Glad you guys are having so much fun! Just finished the minute details — seems when your wife and your life are on the line decisions get made faster. Should everything go smoothly I’ll be back in the states by late late tomorrow night.” 

 

Regina smiled at her phone and Ruby looked at her, “What’s with that face?” 

 

Regina then snapped her attention back to Ruby, “What face?” 

 

Ruby shook her head, “That middle school smile when you get a text from your crush asking you to ‘hang out’.” 

 

Regina then rolled her eyes, “It’s nothing. Emma just messaged. She’s able to settle business fairly quickly and will be back late tomorrow.” 

 

Dani than perked up, “Momma coming?”

 

Regina then nodded, “Yes darling, your Momma is going to be back real soon.” 

 

Dani then beamed, “Momma! I miss Momma.” 

 

Regina agreed, “I miss Momma too.” Ruby whispered under her breath, “you missALL of Emma” 

 

Regina threw a glare at Ruby but smiled at Dani, “Shell be home soon.” 

 

Regina smiled thinking to herself, ‘Emma will be home soon.’ 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry for the wait! have been working and the holidays, just no free time! This chapter does have a bit of Smut so if you don't like don't read its after the section with all the stars (****). This chapter is not proofread, sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos, I am working now to respond to all of your comments!!! <3

As Regina has learned, even when you own you’re own airline and plane you are subject to delays and cancelations. Due to a extreme heat wave all of the flights in and our of Iraq have been grounded, as it is unsafe for the aircrafts to fly. 

 

Emma has facetimed and texted multiple times to say hello to Dani and to hear about all the fun she’s been having with her Mama. 

 

Regina can’t say she’s upset that Emma’s return home has had so many complication seeing as she gets to have Dani with her. 

Since the 3 year old isn’t in school here in Storybrook Regina has been forced to bring Dani with her to city hall or to leave her with Ruby at Granny’s for a few hours when a important meeting arrises. 

 

Dani has been nothing but smiles since she’s been in Storybrook. Partially due to spending so much time with her Mama but also because Ruby can’t seem to say no to those puppy eyes. 

 

Regina is packing up the last of her things at the office when she gets a last minute call. Regina sighs and tries answering the phone with as little distain as possible, “Mayor Mills.” 

 

The person on the other end laughs, “Well that’s no way to greet your bestest friend.” 

 

Regina smiles, “Kat… how are you? How’s Boston?” 

 

Regina and Kat have known each other since college and have been friends ever since. Regina and Kat never seem to be in the same place at the same time — very often much of their friendship is reliant on phone calls, texts, and Skype. 

Kat is the one ‘family’ member, who is not blood related, that know’s about Regina’s.. friend. Kat found out but never once treated Regina differently — besides her sexual jokes being a bit more anatomically correct. 

 

Kat knew about what happened with Regina and Emma but wasn’t able to stay and help long term. Usually a week or two at a time before she was being sent off again to close business deals or schmooze with the crem dela crem of society . 

 

Regina wishes she could see her friend more but understands the demands of a corporate career. 

 

“Oh you know, business here and there, fundraisers that need a plus one…” Kat chuckled. 

 

Regina groaned, “No.. I’m not going.” 

 

Kat sighed, “Please.. please please please! I will send you a plane ticket.. I’ll get you the best hotel in Boston.. please! Look I need someone who won’t bore me to death and someone to keep the hounds away.” 

 

Regina rolled her eyes, “Kat.. I can’t. One I.. I have my daughter for the next few days, and two.. you know mother loves to make appearances at fundraisers. I can’t be in the same room as her right now.” 

 

Kat paused knowing how tense Regina and Cora’s relationship is at the best of times, “At least think about it. You can bring Ruby or someone to watch Dani. The fundraiser is only a few hours and I would even leave early.” 

 

Regina sighed, “I’ll think about it.”

 

Kat cheered and thanked Regina, “Thank you thank you thank you!! I’ll see you in a few days!” 

 

Regina tried to say, “I haven’t agreed yet!” Before Kat disconnected but knew it was a lost causeas she heard Kat’s laugh and the tell tell beeps of the ended call. 

 

Regina shook her head, hanging up the phone on her end and leaving the office for the night. 

 

 

****

 

Regina drove to Granny’s to pick Dani up and was all smiles when she saw her baby waving at her from their usual booth in the back. 

 

Regina waved back and kissed Dani all over her face as Dani giggled. 

 

Regina smiled, “I missed you sweetheart.” 

 

Dani smiled back, “Missed you too Mama. Look I made you a pikture. It’s you and me and Mommy!” 

 

Regina feels her heart melt and clench at the same time, “This is the most beautiful picture. I’m going to have to frame it and hang it in my office.” 

 

Dani beamed and handed the picture to her Mama. Regina looked at the image and wished this was reality. 

 

Dani then grabbed Regina’s attention and told her all about her day with Ruby, and how Killian burnt his tongue on his coffee and how Lily gave her a piggy back ride down main street and to the playground. 

 

Regina and Dani continued their conversation until Ruby came by to take their orders. 

 

Once dinner was eaten Dani was in a bit of a food coma and was falling asleep right there at the table. Regina paid the bill and lifted Dani into her arms, loving the way Dani automatically wrapped her arms and legs around her. 

 

Regina then walked to Ruby and thanked her for keeping Dani, and gave her a generous tip. Before she exited the diner she turned to Ruby and asked, “Would you wanna babysit in Boston?” 

 

Ruby lifted a brow and Regina explained, “Kat called earlier, she needs a plus one to a fundraiser. I want to see her and catch up but I also don’t want to leave Dani behind. I mean assuming Emma is ok with all this…” 

 

Ruby smiled, “I would love to go. Just let me know dates and times. And I think Emma would be cool with it.” 

 

Regina nodded and left the diner, gearing up to call Emma. 

 

* * *

 

Regina got Dani changed and into bed, then went into her home office. Regina opened her laptop and quickly clicked the dial button on Emma’s name. The line rang and was answered on the third ring. 

 

Emma’s face was sweaty and her hair was tied back but she never looked more beautiful to Regina. Regina could feel her member awakening, so she crossed her legs. 

Emma smiled, “Hey!” 

 

Regina smiled back, “Hello dear. How’s the heat wave.” 

 

Emma shook her head and chuckled, “I’ve never been sweatier in my life. But thankfully the heat should be breaking by tonight. If all weather goes as planned I can be back in the states by the end of… what day is it?”

 

Regina chuckled, “It’s Wednesday dear.” 

 

Emma smiled, “Right, well I could be back on US soil by Thursday night.” 

 

Regina nodded, “Well no rush from us here. I love having Dani with me.” 

 

Emma smiled, “I’m glad. You two look happy.” 

  
Regina nodded, “I am..” There was a pause in the conversation where both Emma and Regina just stared smiling at each other. 

 

Regina then cleared her throat, “I umm.. I actually wanted to ask you something. I um.. I got invited, or well demanded to go, to a fundraiser in Boston on Friday night. Kat, umm you remember me talking about Kat?” Emma nodded, “Right well she needs me to be her plus one. And I wanted to bring Dani and Ruby and I just wanted to make sure you were ok with me taking Dani to Boston.” 

 

Emma smiled, “Regina, Dani is as much your child as she is mine. While I appreciate you asking, I trust you. You won’t let anything happen to Dani.” Regina nodded seriously, while Emma smirked, “And I know you know if anything did happen to her, on your watch, I’d kill you.” 

 

Regina rolled her eyes but knew she wouldn’t need Emma to kill her if something happened to Dani. 

 

Emma then smiled, “You know… I always got jealous when you would talk about Kat. Over the years, I’ve done business with her parent company and worked with her second hand but she’s she’s amazing at what she does.” 

 

Regina smiled, “You were jealous of Kat?”

 

Emma nodded shyly, “Come one Gina, she’s hot, she’s hella smart, independent, classy, fun, funny. She’s everyone’s dream.” 

 

Regina smiled loving the idea of Emma being jealous. Regina then thought about it and had to re-cross her legs. Regina remembers how Emma would always be a bit rougher and a bit more possessive when Regina mentioned or talked with Kat. Regina loved that side of Emma, and the sex.. 

 

Regina was brought from her thoughts by Emma’s chuckle, “You know I’m still here right?” Regina blushed, “Don’t worry. I know nothing happened between you two.. at least.. at least not while we were together.” 

 

Regina then looked into Emma’s eyes and could see the nervousness, “Kat and I never and will never. She’s family, like my sister.” 

 

Emma nodded and released a small breath of relief that Regina almost missed. Emma then cleared her throat, “Umm. Well if it’s easier I can get Dani from Boston. Mal is still hounding me to come to this event thing and I think she mentioned Boston or New York. So if I make it to that I can get Dani that weekend. Or, or we could spend a bit of time in the area.” 

 

Regina smiled, “That. That would be great.” 

 

Emma then smiled, “Ok, well I’m going to rest and try to find a AC. I’ll message you when I’m actually boarding the plane.” 

 

Regina nodded and smiled, “OK.” 

 

Emma smiled and disconnected the call. 

 

**** 

 

Regina went up stairs and went straight to the bathroom turning the hot water on. As the shower heated and steamed, Regina thought more about jealous Emma. Regina remembers the hard kisses, the bites on her neck and shoulders, the way Emma would ride her. 

 

Regina gets into the shower and lets the water relax her muscles as her hand drifts to her member, stroking the rising erection. Regina moans at the contact and is immediately brought back to a night early in her and Emma’s relationship when she went to another one of Kat’s fundraisers. 

 

*************************************SMUT***** ********************************

At the time Emma didn’t feel comfortable going with Regina to such places and always insisted on staying behind in. 

 

When Regina entered the mansion she saw Emma was still awake and was watching TV.Regina kissed Emma on the head and sat next to her. Emma smiled and muted the TV, “How was it?” 

 

Regina nodded, “It was good. Kat is always good at putting these fundraisers together and getting people to schmooze.” 

 

Emma smiled, “Well let me see the pictures!” 

 

Regina chuckled, “I don’t really have that many, mostly of Kat and I and a few with some old college friends that happened to be there.” 

 

As Regina scrolled through the pictures Emma smiled until they got to the one of Regina and Kat with Regina’s arms around Kat. Emma looked at Regina and lifted a eyebrow smirking, “Close are we?” 

 

Regina blushed, “Yes, but nothing like that. I promise.” 

 

Emma nodded, “Kat looks amazing.” 

 

Regina nodded, “She always has cleaned up nicely. This coming from the one who has seen her with vomit in her hair and a four loco in her purse.” 

 

Emma chuckled and took the phone from Regina placing it on the coffee table. Emma then leaned in and kissed Regina, running her fingers through Regina’s hair. 

 

Regina hummed at the contact until Emma’s fingers tightened and her head was jerked back with a firm but tender pull, “It seems you have a type Miss. Mills. Blonde. Fit. Blue/Green eyes.” Regina gulped her throat too dry to speak. 

 

Emma then bent her head and kissed Regina’s neck, “Kat’s a beautiful woman. I can see the attraction.” 

 

Emma then kissed the other side of Regina’s neck, before sucking on her pulse point, “But you should know. I don’t share what is mine.” 

 

Regina groaned as Emma straddled her lap, her member rising at a uncomfortable angle do to the restraining garments she has on under her dress. 

 

Regina grabs Emma’s waist and brokenly says, “Kat… Kat and I have never… have never been together… she’s family.. like.. like a sister.” 

 

Emma smiled as she kisses down Regina’s chest squeezing her breasts in her hands and pinching her nipples. 

 

Regina arched her back and moaned, “Em..” 

 

Emma then ground her hips into Regina’s, “Shut up.” 

 

Regina couldn’t help but moan again at Emma’s words and tone of voice. 

 

Emma slowly raked her hands down Regina’s torso until she had to remove herself from Regina’s lap. 

Emma knelt on the floor and looked up at Regina, “Well if Kat is like a sister, then I better make it very very clear that we are anything but sisterly. Just so you don’t get your blondes confused.” 

 

Emma spread Regina’s legs and pushed her dress up past her waist, exposing her compression shorts. 

 

Emma smiled at the obviously straining member and ran her fingers up and down the bulge. 

 

Regina’s hands were gripping the couch while her hips trust themselves up on their own will. 

 

Emma kept teasing until Regina caved, “Please.. Please Em..” 

 

Emma chuckled and placed kisses down Regina’s stomach to the band of her shorts. Right as her hands started to pull at the shorts she removed them and stood up. Regina groaned and closed her eyes. 

 

Emma smirked before hovering over Regina and grabbing the zipper, that was on the side of Regina’s dress, pulling it down. As the top of the dress fell Emma was met with a braless Regina. Emma shook her head, “Braless. Tisk tisk.” 

 

Emma then pinched the nipple that was in sight while she sucked the other into her mouth. 

 

The mixture of pleasure and pain made Regina cry out, “Oh God! Emma!” 

 

Emma smiled, “That’s right. You call out my name don’t you.”

 

Regina nodded and whimpered as Emma repeated the move switching breasts. Emma was swirling her tongue round and round across Regina’s nipple in such a mesmerizing way that Regina barely felt her shorts being pulled down, until the cool air met her pubic bone. 

 

Regina then lifted her hips giving Emma the space to pull the shorts down; as she did so Regina’s member sprang free making a slapping sound against her stomach. Regina cried out as the cold air cooled the pre-cum on the tip. 

 

Emma smiled down at Regina’s cock, standing at attention begging for her attention. 

 

Emma pulled Regina’s shorts the rest of the way off and tossed them aside. Emma then smirked and took a step away from Regina while turning around, leaving Regina staring at her back. 

Regina watched as Emma bent forward, her round ass on display as she removed her leggings. Once the leggings were off she was left in only her boy shorts and a large t-shirt. 

 

Emma swayed her hips to the music playing in her head, and let her hair fall down from the loose ponytail it was in. Emma continued swaying giving a few dips while running her hands over her body. 

 

Regina wanted nothing more than to pull Emma down on her cock but knew it would ruin what Emma had planned and would result in her being hard and unsatisfied throughout the night. 

 

Emma then removed the t-shirt leaving her back bare. Now only in boy shorts Emma turned around and locked eyes with Regina. Regina’s eyes were almost black with lust, while Emma’s had a playful, yet sexy, glint in them. 

 

Emma then walked behind Regina to the back of the couch and ran her hands down Regina’s bare chest, while purposefully placing her own hard nipples on the back of Regina’s neck and upper back. Emma pinched the dusty brown nipples and whispered into Regina’s ear, “Do you know what… Kat is pretty damn hot, but there are parts of you that she will never know. She will never know what it feels like to have your mouth on her body. She’ll never know what it feels like to be bent over and truly fucked. She’ll never know what it’s like to feel stretched, to feel so full of cock that she can almost feel it in her stomach. She’ll never know, cause this body, Regina, and this cock.. it’s mine.” As Emma spoke the last word she licked and nipped at Regina’s outer ear. 

 

Regina is panting and is dangerously close to cumming, “Emma, I can’t.. I’m so close.” 

 

Emma then walked back to Regina’s front and sat in her lap. It was then that Regina realized that Emma removed her boy shorts because the only thing she felt was Emma’s hot wet pussy rubbing against her cock. Regina grabbed Emma’s hips and tried to move her so that then she could slip inside, but Emma kept moving her hips—so Regina’s tip was teased but not allowed entry. 

 

Regina cried out and put her head on Emma’s back between her shoulder blades and begged, “Please.. Emma I’m losing my fucking mind. I can’t.. I need it. Please.” 

 

Emma gave her hips one last rotation before slipping off of Regina’s lap and turning back around facing Regina. 

Emma swung one leg over Regina’s thigh then the other, so she was straddling her. Emma leant back just enough so Regina could see, and started circling her clit. Emma moaned, “mmmmm.. Gina baby..” 

 

Regina clenched her lower lip between her teeth almost drawing blood. Emma then lifted slowly and reached behind her grabbing Regina’s cock, lining it up with her entrance. Emma slowly, oh so slowly lowered herself down watching as Regina’s breathing stuttered and her eyes rolled back. Once Emma had all of Regina in her she wrapped her arms around Regina’s neck and kissed her neck, “You know what the best thing about you being mine?” Regina made a incoherent grunt and shook her head, “While all of you Regina Mills is mine, all of me is yours.” 

 

Emma then lifted her hips slowly only to bring them down with force. Regina screamed and grabbed Emma around the waist pulling her harder onto her cock. 

 

Emma tucked her head into Regina’s neck and moved with Regina as Regina thrust up and pulled her body down. Emma listened to the sounds they were making and screamed into Regina’s ear, “Yes, yes.. fuck, Gina harder… Oh my God! Oh Fuck. Fuck me, yes just like that! Oh God! Fuck!!” 

 

Regina can feel Emma’s walls tightening around her cock and pounds harder. 

 

Before Emma can cum Regina quickly flips over so Emma is on her back. Regina lifts Emma’s legs and puts one on her shoulder while Emma wraps the other around her waist. Regina watches as Emma’s screams stop, her breath hitches, her eyes roll back, and her hips still, while her back arches. 

 

Regina keeps going until she is forced to stop when Emma’s walls clench down on her cock making it impossible for her to move, and Emma’s screams , “GINA FUCK!” 

 

Regina can’t hold on any longer, her whole body spasms as she releases her seed into Emma, “Jesus, Emma! Fuck, Cumming. I’m Cumming…” 

 

***************       ***SMUT END*********           ***********       

 

Regina has to slam her hand against the shower wall to keep herself standing as she shoots load after load. 

 

Regina coughs as she regains her breath. Regina licks her lips and sighs, “Emma’s going to be the death of me.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Regina is packing the last of her bags and is grabbing the last of Dani’s clothes. Regina’s heart breaks the more she packs up Dani’s things. 

 

Dani is excited to go back to Boston and to see her Mommy, but doesn’t quite understand that Regina’s not going back to California with them. 

 

Regina keeps smiling though not wanting to let her sorrow show and ruin Dani’s good mood. 

 

Ruby and Dani are currently downstairs packing the needed road trip snacks and drinks.

 

When Regina comes down with their suitcases she smiles as Ruby is sneaking a few extra gummy snacks into her and Dani’s pockets. 

Regina rolls her eyes, but lets them have their fun.

 

***

 

With only 40 minutes left in the drive Regina gets a message from Emma:

E:  _Finally landed! Never been more happy to see Logan Airport!_

 

Regina chuckles and has Ruby respond 

_R: Glad you’re back! I know a 3 year old that is excited to see you!_

 

Regina looks in the rearview mirror and sees a smiling Dani telling her state fair won stuffedfrog, all about the colors of the cars and trees passing them by. 

 

***

 

By the time they pulled they pulled into the hotel driveway it was close to 10:00pm. Reginaand Ruby decided to call it a early night and went to their rooms. 

 

Right after Regina got Dani showered and comfy in bed, Regina got another message from Emma

E:  _Sigh, Mal is dragging me to this event. Turns out it is in Boston. Somewhere.. Is it ok if I get Dani the in a day or two, I’m going to need some sleep.. eventually._

 

Regina frowned but responded

_R: of course! But Emma you need to rest._

 

Emma replied back 

_E: rest is for the weak…_

 

Regina rolled her eyes and sent back the eye rolling emoji. 

E:  _I'll rest. promise. I'll see you soon. Good night  :)_

 

Regina and Dani watched a bit of TV before the day caught up with them both and they fell asleep snuggled together. 

 

***

 

Regina, Ruby, and Dani went to breakfast at a local diner and took a walk in the park, fed the ducks, and went on a paddle boat adventure. 

 

Dani was all smiles and giggles the whole day. Regina can’t even begin thinking about going back to how it was— only her in the mansion, only her sitting in Granny’s booth, only her watching TV or reading a book, only her in the car. Only her. Alone. 

 

Regina pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind again and smiled as Dani chased Ruby in a game of tag. 

 

*** 

 

Regina was getting ready for the fundraiser when Kat called, _“Regina! You almost ready!?”_

 

Regina sighed, “No need to yell dear. I am ready.” 

 

Kat then sighed in relief, “ _Ok good. Cause people are arriving and I need my date! “_

 

Regina rolled her eyes, “I’ll be there in a few Kat” before hanging up. 

 

Regina walked next door to Ruby’s room, where Dani was staying. Ruby opened the door and gasped, “Daaannnggg Regina you clean up nice!” Regina is wearing a stunning floor length light pink colored, strapless dress, with a gold sequins around the waist. 

 

Dani then came running, “Wow Mama! You look so prewty!” 

 

Regina smiled and bent down giving Dani and kiss on the cheek, “Thank you sweetheart. Now Mama has to go to this event but you and Ruby are going to have fun and be on your best behaviors right?” 

 

Dani nodded, “Well I am…” 

 

Regina laughed and Ruby scoffed, “Rude!” While lifting Dani and throwing her over her shoulder , plopping her onto the bed tickling her sides. Regina smiled and made her exit knowing Dani was in good hands. 

 

 

*** 

 

Regina booked this specific hotel because Kat’s event was only across the street, so no car arrangements needed. 

 

As Regina walked up the steps to the event she noticed the photographers and prepared herself. But just as she was about to take the first step into the mad house a black car pulled up catching her attention. 

 

Regina turned to see who the other event goer was and was flabbergasted when she saw a long leg step down out of the car. Regina roamed her eyes over the body of the person who got out and when she reached their eyes she felt her heart constrict, “Emma.” 

 

Emma was in a long black dress with a low neck line, and long slit up the leg. Emma looked beautiful. 

 

Emma locked eyes with Regina and smiled giving a small wave. Regina walked towards the blonde and gave her a quick hug, getting a whiff of her sweet perfume and something that was distinctly Emma. 

 

Regina extended her hand while Emma chuckled and took it, walking with Regina towards the entrance. 

 

Emma smiled, “Shall we?” 

 

Regina chuckled, “We shall.” 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry for the delay!! Life, work, writers block all were factors. Hopefully the next chapter won't take me 9000 years. Haven't proofread this, cause I wanted to get it posted. 
> 
> There are quite a few POV changes is this chapter, please use the **** as markers, hopefully everything makes sense. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read and commented! I truly appreciate the feedback!!

The camera’s flashed as Emma and Regina neared the event. Questions were being yelled all around them, ‘who are you wearing?’, ’are you a couple?’, ‘ can you look over here!’

 

Emma ducked her head and Regina followed closely behind. When they entered the building they were greeted and their coats were checked. Both were handed a flute of champagne and a specialized card with a QR code should they decide they would like to purchase or bid for any of the art decorating the walls. 

 

Emma put on her best fake smile and squeezed Regina’s hand before letting go and mingling. Regina watched as Emma made her way through the crowd stopping periodically to give a small hug or a cheek kiss to acquaintances. Once Regina lost sight of Emma she scanned the room until she found Kat. 

 

Regina made her way over to Kat and stood off to the side as Kat closed a deal for a over priced painting. At least the proceeds are going to charity. 

 

Kat sighed and gave Regina a big hug, “Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the bestest person I know.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes, “Of course.”

 

Regina and Kat mingled with the guests but spent a lot of time catching up with each other. Regina told Kat all about her time in California with Dani and Emma, all about her feelings for Emma, and her love for her daughter. 

 

Kat caught Regina up on the business and that her and her fiancé Fred were finally looking to pick a date for the wedding. 

 

Regina was grabbed another flute when she noticed Mal and Emma. They were talking amongst themselves, Regina wanted to turn away but couldn’t. Regina could see the sigh Emma released and the yawn she tried to hide. Regina wanted to tell Emma to get some rest then let Mal know how selfish she is being making Emma attend this function; knowing all about the ordeal she had to endure to even get back to the States. 

 

Regina watched for a few more moments before sighing and heading off to mingle with the masses. 

 

****

 

After stepping away from Regina, Emma mingled and soon found Mal. Mal smiled and gave her a hug, “Thank goodness you’re here!” 

 

With a small smile Emma nodded, “yeah, but Mal honestly I’m exhausted. I really want to go to bed. How long do we need to be here?”

 

Mal sighed, “I don’t know Em. My contact for the building hasn’t even shown up yet. You know how big of a deal it was. I can’t leave before they come.” 

 

Emma closed her eyes for a moment and softly told Mal ‘fine.’ Mal then kissed Emma’s head and turned to head to the bar to grab them some more champagne. Emma released a sigh and tried to hide her yawn behind her hand but with little success. Emma closed her eyes and tipped her head back releasing another sigh. 

 

“Oh no, if you’re sighing and yawning like that I must be losing my party touch.” 

 

Emma smiled and turned to Kat, “Hi Kat, I’m so sorry! The party is amazing, it’s me. I’m just really tired.” 

 

Kat smiled and nodded, “I could only imagine. I’ve been talking with Regina. I don’t know how you are still standing.” 

 

Emma chuckled, “A red eye expresso and a few energy drinks. But how are you? How’s Fred?”

 

Kat smiled, “I’ve been good. Fred is good. We are still planning the wedding but we really aren’t in any rush. He’s around here somewhere.” 

 

Kat and Emma were chatting before Kat’s face dropped mid conversation and she started to heavily lean to one side. Emma placed her hand on Kat’s arm and asked, “Woah, Kat are you ok?” 

 

Kat nodded and frantically looked around the room, “Umm.. Yea, yes I’m fine. I just — Just need to find Regina. Something I just remembered. I’m so sorry. We should do brunch while you are in town.” 

 

Emma barely could respond before Kat was zipping though the crowd in search of Regina. 

Emma shook her head and went towards the bar to ask for anther drink, seeing as Mal never came back with hers. 

 

**** 

 

Kat found Regina talking with a few of the other politicians in the room, unsurprisingly. Kat approached Regina and tilted her head, letting Regina subtly know that she is needed. 

 

Regina excused herself and went to Kat, “Kat, what is wrong with you? You look like you’ve seen a ghost or have suddenly be possessed.” 

 

Kat stepped in close to Regina and tensely whispered, “Your mother just showed up.” 

 

Regina’s face went slack and she quickly scanned the room looking for the Mills matriarch. 

 

Regina spotted the brunette shaking hands with a few CEOs giving the biggest fake, yet convincing, smile. Regina then spotted Emma standing with her back to Cora and really the rest of the room while she sipped what looked like a commandeered energy drink with the bartender. 

 

Regina’s eyes drifted back to her mother who was now giving air kisses to a older gentleman. Cora linked arms with the man as he lead her towards a few hanging paintings. 

 

Regina knew there was a chance that Cora could show up, but a small part of her hoped that her mother show up and wouldn’t ruin what is turning out to be a fairly decent night. 

 

Regina looked back at a worried Kat, “Don’t worry about Cora. She has enough CEOs so schmooze, that should keep her distracted from noticing Emma or myself.” 

 

Kat released the breath she had been holding and looked around until she spotted a few patrons that would talk Cora’s ear off. Kat then smiled, “I’ll run some interference.” 

 

Regina nodded and turned back to the politicians she had been speaking with, ensuring her back was to the crowd, hopefully mitigating some of the chances of Cora spotting her too quickly. 

 

****

 

Emma was still at the bar and was having a humorous conversation with the bartender Colin about how Neil Armstrong name ‘Neil A.” spelled backwards is “Alien”. Emma admits that if he wasn’t supplying her with free red bull she might not have stayed on this topic of conversation for very long. But beggars can’t be choosers. 

 

As Colin was making another theory Mal comes up and grabs Emma’s hand, “Babe, my investor is here. She’s super formal and kind of cold but please please please be nice.”

 

Emma raised a brow and rolled her eyes, “I’ve met with arrogant investors before Mal, this isn’t my first rodeo.” 

 

Mal shook her head, “No, see that… that sarcasm the smart ass quips no. I can’t.. Emma I need this to go well.” 

 

Emma scoffed, “So don’t be myself. Just be your arm candy. Stand still look pretty. Really Mal?” 

 

Mal sighed, “That’s not what I meant and you know it. Look I don’t want to have this fight, especially not here. Please just come say hi. Then.. then we can leave.” 

 

Emma bit her lip fighting the words that wanted to slip past her lips, instead she downed her drink, “Fine.” 

 

Mal took Emma by the hand and lead her to a circle of men surrounding a older brunette. As Mal approached the men smiled and made room for Mal and Emma to join the conversation. 

 

Emma smiled politely, as she was introduced by Mal, “Guys you remember my girlfriend Emma. Mrs. M please meet my girlfriend Emma Swan.” 

 

Emma smiles and extends her hand, “Pleasure to meet you Mrs. M” 

 

Cora smirks and shakes the blondes hand, “The pleasure is all mine.” 

 

The group continue to talk, Emma chiming in every once in a while, until Emma decides that she needs another drink. As Emma excuses herself and walks back to the bar Cora watches, before also excusing herself and joining Emma. 

 

Emma is waiting for her coffee while Cora orders a flute of champagne. Emma yawns again and rubs her temples, the exhaustion is finally overtaking her. 

 

Cora turns to Emma and says, “Dear, you look exhausted.”   
  
Emma looks at Cora and holds her tongue thinking of what Mal requested, “Yes, I am. I actually just flew back into the states this afternoon from a business trip overseas. Between the jet lag and overall exhaustion I am more than ready for bed.” 

 

 

Cora nods, “I know all about late days and nights. My daughter as well, actually.” 

 

Emma was given her coffee when she turned back to Cora, “Oh? What does she do? She also in business?” 

 

Cora shook her head, “No, my Regina strayed for the path that was best, but she’s done ok. She the mayor of a small town. I figure she’s around here somewhere. Seeing as this is Kathryn’s event.” 

 

Emma choked and really looked at the woman in front of her, those brown eyes, the nose, the cheekbones. She’s surprised she didn’t notice it before, “Cora. Cora Mills. Mrs. M…” 

 

Cora leaned forward, “Ms. Swan.” 

 

Emma put her drink down with a bit more force than she intended but kept her eyes on Cora, “What do you want from me? Haven’t you taken enough?” 

 

Cora chuckled before leaning in again, “Dear, I just want what is best for my Regina. And what’s best for her is that you and your offspring stay out of the picture.” 

 

Emma scoffed, “That offspring is your grandchild, Regina’s daughter.” 

 

Cora’s eyes hardened, “I will not allow you and that child to continue to derail Regina’s career. Regina has the makings to be Senator, but not with you and that bastard on her coattails.”   
  
Emma took a step forward and angrily told Cora, “You do NOT speak about our daughter that way, Ever!” 

 

Mal then came over and took Emma by the shoulder, “Em. What are you doing?” 

 

Emma scoffed, “Really Mal.” 

 

Cora then smirked and looked at Mal. Emma shook her head, “No.. no.. no..” 

 

Mal then tried to calm Emma and take her hand, “Em..” 

 

Emma snatched her hand away and walked towards the exit, while Mal followed. 

When they reached outside Emma turned to Mal and asked, “Do you know who she is?” 

 

Mal then nodded slowly, “She’s my investor. She has a lot of pull with the politicians, I asked her for help. She agreed.” 

 

Emma then started pacing trying to wrap her head around everything. Emma then whispered “How?” 

 

Mal looked at Emma and asked, “How what? Emma what are you talking about?” 

 

Emma then stopped and looked at Mal, “How did you meet her?” 

 

Mal then froze and stumbled over her words, “Umm.. at a.. a fundraiser.”

 

Emma’s lie detector was going off, “You’re lying, so poorly it's actually nauseating. How did you meet her Mal? I swear to everything you better tell me the truth.” 

 

Mal tried stepping closer to Emma, but Emma just took a step back. Emma then looked at Mal, “Maleficent, how did you meet her?” 

 

Mal swallowed and her eyes teared, “Back in Dallas. At the old real estate office.” 

 

Emma felt like the air had been punched out of her lungs, “What? Why?” 

 

Mal tried to take a step towards Emma again but Emma took another step back, “Tell me Mal! Tell me!” 

 

Mal sobbed, “She came into the office and said she was a friend of yours from home. Said she found you here, and saw that we looked friendly. She told methat the break up between you and your ex was sudden and that you were alone here and might need a friend. I swear all she wanted was for me to be your friend. But then I started liking you. And you were amazing, and kind, and loving, and you just glowed.”

 

Mal looked at Emma and wiped away her own tears, “I swear I thought she was telling the truth cause I never saw her again. Then out of the blue she called me, and she offered to help me get a better high paying job. All I had to do was stay with you, and that just seemed like the stars aligning. I wanted to be with you, to be able to help you with the baby, and to help kickstart your dreams of owning a company. I wanted to do that but I couldn’t, not staying where I was. So I did as she asked — I loved you and Dani. I swear.” 

 

Emma couldn’t believe what Mal just said, “I don’t even know you.” 

 

Mal pleaded, “Yes you do Em! You Do! Please!” Mal tried to touch Emma but was shoved away. 

 

Emma then turned to Mal and snarled, “Did you EVER consider how this would make me feel!? I mean you knew, you knew about Regina, you knew I was a orphan with no friends or family besides August! Did you even think to talk to me about this?!” 

 

Mal shook her head, “I just wanted to protect you.” 

 

Emma then yelled, “I didn’t need you to protect me, I needed you to be honest with me! I mean honestly Mal how much of this, of this relationship is real?!” 

 

Mal then took a step forward, “All of it! I swear Emma!” 

 

Emma then looked at Mal, “When I was in labor, I asked you to call Regina. I told you to call her. You said there was no answer. Did you call her?” 

 

Mal paused, “I.. I did and Mrs. M answered. She told me that if I didn’t stop calling she would pull my recommendation. And I would be exiled from all real estate firms, companies, and agencies.” 

 

Emma choked and stared at Mal, “She would pull your recommendation… My child, my baby, was born without her other parent because of a FUCKING RECOMMENDATION!?!” 

 

*****

 

Kat and Regina tried to steer the chatty CEOs towards Cora, their plan was working until one of the luxury real estate CEOs swiped Cora. The duo thought this could be a positive until they saw Mal quickly bee line towards the bar were Emma was still residing. 

 

“Shit” Kat said as Mal spoke with Emma then lead her directly towards Cora. Of course Regina had stepped outside to call Ruby and check on Dani, missing this whole catastrophe. 

 

Mal watched as Emma left the group and made her way back to the bar, Kat saw this as her opportunity to take Emma away from Cora. As she walked towards Emma she was stopped by one of the investors who insisted on talking about one of the art pieces for sale. Before she knew it Emma was storming out of the door with Mal on her heels and Cora smirking into her champagne. Kat watched the door close and whispered ‘Shit’. 

 

*** 

 

“Hi sweetheart, you getting ready for bed? Ok, I promise I’ll tuck you in tonight when I get back… Only a few more hours… Promise. I love you Dani. Night.” 

 

Regina had a smile on her face, any conversation with Dani seems to immediately elevate her mood. 

As Regina was headed back to the main door she could hear what sounded like a argument off to the side. _“Tell me Mal! Tell me!”_

 

Regina then paused walking towards the arguing couple. Regina can now make out a distraughtMal, and a crying Emma. Regina wanted nothing more than to take Emma into her arms and tell Mal to fuck off. But instead she stayed hidden in the shadows listening to making sure Emma was ok, well that’s what she told herself. 

 

If Regina was to guess she would say that this argument has something to do with a third party. 

 

_“She came into the office and said she was a friend of yours from home. Said she found you here, and saw that we looked friendly. She told methat the break up between you and your ex was sudden and that you were alone here and might need a friend. I swear all she wanted was for me to be your friend. But then I started liking you. And you were amazing, and kind, and loving, and you just glowed.”_

 

_“I swear I thought she was telling the truth cause I never saw her again. Then out of the blue she called me, and she offered to help me get a better high paying job. All I had to do was stay with you, and that just seemed like the stars aligning. I wanted to be with you, to be able to help you with the baby, and to help kickstart your dreams of owning a company. I wanted to do that but I couldn’t, not staying where I was. So I did as she asked — I loved you and Dani. I swear.”_

 

Regina’s blood boiled as she thought ‘Did Mal cheat with a friend of Emma’s?’ ,

_“I don’t even know you.”_

 

_“Yes you do Em! You Do! Please!”_ Regina was going to step forward then but saw Emma pull away. 

 

_“Did you EVER consider how this would make me feel!? I mean you knew, you knew about Regina, you knew I was a orphan with no friends or family besides August! Did you even think to talk to me about this?!”_

 

Regina’s heart stung hearing her name in this argument, hearing Emma say her name with such sadness, _“I just wanted to protect you.”_

 

_“I didn’t need you to protect me, I needed you to be honest with me! I mean honestly Mal how much of this, of this relationship is real?!”_

 

_“All of it! I swear Emma!”_

 

Regina sighed and shook her head, she’s eavesdropping into a private personal conversation that has nothing to do with her. Emma and Mal’s relationship is none of her business. 

_“When I was in labor, I asked you to call Regina. I told you to call her. You said there was no answer. Did you call her?”_

 

Regina froze in place. 

 

“ _I.. I did and Mrs. M answered. She told me that if I didn’t stop calling she would pull my recommendation. And I would be exiled from all real estate firms, companies, and agencies.”_

 

_‘_ Mrs. M.. Mother.’ Regina was seething 

 

_“She would pull your recommendation… My child, my baby, was born without her other parent because of a FUCKING RECOMMENDATION!?!”_

 

Regina chose then to step forward, as she snarled at Mal,“You kept me from my daughters birth, solely because my mother wouldn’t recommend you for a job?” 

 

Mal swallowed but tried to remain her posture, “Regina.. This is a private conversation between Emma and myself. Please leave us alone.” 

 

Regina chuckled darkly as she stalked towards Mal, “This WAS a private conversation between you and Emma, until you mentioned my daughter. That makes me a part of this conversation. You purposely made me miss Dani’s birth. You knowingly kept Dani away from her other parent.. You lied to Emma.. for what? A job recommendation? A fucking job recommendation.” 

 

When Mal and Regina were nose to nose Mal tried to stand her ground and go toe to toe with Regina, “Back off Regina.” 

 

Regina then leant forward, “Or you’ll what?” 

 

Mal then shoved Regina backwards a few paces, but Regina was quick you recover. Emma tried to separate the two but with her heels and the force of the pushing she was knocked off balance as Mal went for another shove while Regina took a swing. 

 

Regina’s fist firmly connected with Mal’s cheek, the force knocking her down. Regina was panting with anger but quickly moved to help Emma up, while leaving Mal on the ground clutching her cheek. 

 

Regina stalked towards Mal until she felt Emma’s hand on her arm. Regina looked at Emma and then back at Mal, “You are to stay away. Away from Dani and away from Me.” 

 

Emma then took a step in front of Regina, “We are over. I’ll have your things sent to your house. Stay away from Dani, and if I ever see you again turn around and pretend we don’t know each other. I hope the job was fucking worth it.” 

 

* * *

 

Regina and Emma re-entered the fundraiser ignoring the looks and whispers. Regina quickly led Emma towards the bathroom and once inside locked the door. Emma looked at Regina and cried, “I’m so sorry Gina. I’m so so so sorry!” 

 

Regina kissed Emma’s head and held her tightly, “Shhh, this wasn’t you Em. I know it wasn’t your fault.” 

 

Emma continued to cry into Regina until there was a knock at the door. Regina called out occupied but the person knocked again and said, “Reggie, It’s me. Open up.” 

 

Regina sighed and opened the door for Kat, “Kat. Now’s not a good time.” 

 

Kat nodded, “I know. I’m just letting you know I called you both a Uber. You’re going to stay in my condo for tonight.” 

 

Regina went to protest but Kat cut her off, “I know your hotel is right there, but Dani doesn’t need to see you both like this. And the condo is quiet, it will give you two time to talk a bit. All you have to do is schedule a Uber to bring you both back tomorrow.” 

 

Emma gave a weak and teary ‘thank you’ to Kat, as Regina gave her friend a hug. “Thank you Kat.. Really” 

 

Kat nodded and left closing the door behind her. 

Regina held out her hand for Emma to take, “Come on. Let’s go.” 

 

Emma took the offered hand and walked with Regina to the ordered car. 

 

As they stepped in and closed the door Emma sighed and tightened her hold on Regina’s hand, “We’ll never get those years back.. It can’t be undone.. I just, I don’t know what to do to even begin to fix this.” 

 

Regina looked at Emma who just looked lost in her own thoughts, “We can’t go back, but we can work something out. We will work something out. For Dani.” 

 

Emma then looked at Regina and nodded, “For Dani.” 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! This chapter has been re-written 5 times and I'm still not sure I love it. I am working to update more regularly but writers block and life tend to keep that from happening. So sorry again! This chapter hasn't been proofread so try and over look the 1000 mistakes. :/  
> Hope you enjoy!

Regina and Emma entered the borrowed apartment and immediately went to the kitchen looking for any kind of alcohol. 

 

Regina found a bottle of unopened merlot and poured both herself and Emma a large glass. Emma took the glass silently and headed back toward the living room. Emma and Regina sat on the large couch and quietly drank their wine. 

 

Regina sighed and looked at Emma who had a almost completely blank stare on her face. Regina placed her glass on the coffee table and took Emma’s hand in her own. Emma jumped a bit at the sudden contact. Draining her glass and placing her glass next to Regina’s she turned her head so her eyes met Regina’s. The moment their eyes connected Emma wept, repeating her words from earlier, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

 

Regina pulled Emma into her side and held her close to her chest. Regina felt the tears leak from her own eyes and fall into Emma’s blonde locks. Regina held Emma as her tears soaked into her dress. Regina started running her hands through Emma’s hair and let her mind drift. 

 

Before Regina found Emma and Dani she always dreamed about what life with Emma and their baby would have been like. Regina dreamed about the roundness of Emma’s belly and placing soft kisses to the belly housing their miracle. She dreamed about doctors appointments and sonograms. Regina dreamed of watching Emma bring their baby into the world, watching the love of her life birth the greatest gift she could ever ask for. Regina dreamed of holding that tiny baby in her arms, making promises to always protect and love them. Dreams of late night bonding and all of the firsts: first smile, first laugh, first word, first steps, first day of school, first friends. All of it Regina dreamed about. 

 

But now, now Regina is dreaming about what could have been had her mother and her fucking pawn hadn’t gotten involved in their lives. What would have happened when she got Emma’s first letter. The first letter telling her exactly where her love was. What would have happened if Cora would have told her about Emma being in labour. What would have happened had she found Emma and Dani sooner. Regina’s thoughts were spiraling into anger, hatred, and disgust. 

 

Regina did her best to hide her feelings from Emma, but Emma was too in tune with her body, with her heart. 

Emma placed her hand on Regina’s chest and said, “I’m sorry. If I could change it I would. I’m so sorry.” 

 

Regina placed a kiss on top of Emma’s head, “I know Em. I know.” 

 

*****

 

Sometime between texting Ruby that she would be back in the morning and finishing the bottle of wine, Regina was asking Emma questions about Dani, 

 

“She was always smiling. She loved colors and anything that sparkled. She never really cried unless she needed something or just wanted to be held. Whenever I needed her to settle down I would lay her on my chest at first and somehow she would always wiggle her way down to lay on my sternum or on my stomach. And I think she inherited your love for apples but she hates cooked carrots.” 

 

Regina couldn’t get enough, she wanted to know everything. She wanted these kind of special moments and memories about her daughter.

 

Thinking about her daughter made Regina beam, then she remembered, “Emma… what.. when are you going back to LA?” 

 

Emma paused, “Probably Monday. I need to go to the office and get Mal’s things out of the house.” 

 

Regina gulped three days and then she’s going to have to let go of Emma and Dani. She’s going to have to let them leave her grasp. That hurt almost as much as the events of tonight. 

 

Regina swallowed her tears, “Then while you’re here we should set up a visiting schedule.” 

 

Emma pulled away from Regina, “Gina..” 

 

Not giving her a chance to dispute Regina cut Emma off, “Dani is my daughter too. I refuse to be cut out of her life any further than I already have. You will not take her from me again.” 

 

Emma looked at Regina stunned before downing the last sip of her drink and standing up, “If you wouldn’t have cut me off I was going to say you can look after Dani any time, that she’s your daughter as much as mine and that I would drop anything if you or she wanted time together. But maybe you’re right, a schedule might be better.” 

 

Emma then started to walk towards the guest bedroom but stopped and turned to Regina again, “And for the record Regina, I never wanted to take Dani from you. I never wanted my girlfriend to ulterior motives to being with me, I never wanted to be a pawn in a crazy bitches plan. I never wanted to leave you and I sure as hell never wanted to be public humiliated, called a whore and a cheater. I never wanted to feel like I was nothing, trash to be thrown away. I never wanted to relive what it felt like to be ignored, to be used, to be blamed or cast aside. I never wanted to run away from a place I felt I could call home. I never wanted any of this to happen.” 

 

Emma barely gave Regina another glance before opening the guest door and closing it behind her. 

 

****

 

Regina remained on the couch thinking about what Emma had said, and it crushed her to think about how Emma had truly felt. 

 

Rubbing her eyes Regina got up and stood in front of the guest room door, building the courage to knock. The courage never amounted to much, so she dropped her hand and walked to the master room and closed the door. She stripped from her dress and heels before laying in Kat’s king sized bed. Sleep came restless sleep came quickly. 

 

* * *

 

Regina woke that morning to the smell of something baking. Regina borrowed some clothes from Kat, and walked towards the kitchen. 

 

Regina saw Emma pulling muffins from the oven and placing them on the cooling rack. Emma turned and saw Regina standing there. She sighed and closed the oven door taking off the oven mitts placing them back in their rightful place. 

 

Regina called to Emma, “Em..” But Emma just raised her hand, “Gina.. I’m tired. I’m so tired. I honestly don’t have the energy to duke it out with you right now. I’m sorry for some of the things I said last night, I didn’t mean for it all to come spewing out. I just, I need to see Dani, I need to go home to get rid of Mal’s things.” 

 

Regina nodded. Of all the things Regina wanted to say all she could say was, “Emma, please come home.” 

 

****

 

Regina’s eyes widened at her own words before looking to Emma. Emma was speechless. Regina took the opportunity, “I mean, it was home once we can make it home again. It can be home for you and Dani. We can work it out, us, all of this I mean.” 

 

Regina paused hoping for Emma to say something but Emma was silent, “Em, please. I want my family back.” 

 

Emma swallowed, “I’ll um.. I’ll think about it.” 

 

Regina wanted to push, wanted to push for a more concrete answer but nodded her head let theadmittedly one sided conversation end. 

 

*** 

Emma placed the batches of muffins she had made into containers, with a note to Kat thanking her for allowing her and Regina to unexpectedly spend the night. 

 

Emma smiled at Regina and headed back into the guest room to get dressed. While Emma was in the shower Regina looked at her phone and called Ruby, “Hey how’s Dani?” 

 

Ruby put her on speaker and she, with the help of Dani, explained how they spent the night playing and how they had a tea party. Regina smiled as she list to the events of the night prior. Regina then faintly heard, “Imma draw a pikture for Mommy and Momma!”. 

 

Ruby then smiled and took her off of speaker, “Regina! What happened last night? You meet a lovely maiden while at the fundraiser?” 

 

Regina paused and said, “It’s a long story.” 

Before Regina or Ruby could say much else a voice called out to Regina, “Hey Gina, do you think Kat would mind if I borrowed some clothes?” 

 

Regina groaned knowing exactly what Ruby was thinking on the other end but answered Emma, “No Em,Kat won’t mind. I’ll grab you some things in a second”

 

Ruby on the other ends squealed, “REGINA! You and Emma! OMG! You sly dog!”

 

Regina rubbed her eyes, “Ruby, Ruby, RUBY! Calm down please. It’s not what you think, I swear. Emma and I crashed at Kat’s apartment. Emma and Mal broke up, Mother was at the event and enlightened us to some less than pleasant news. It was just a lot, so we accepted Kat’s offer to borrow her apartment.” 

 

Ruby paused, “Wait what?!” 

 

Regina sighed, “I’ll explain it all later. We’ll see you in a bit.” 

 

Regina hung up and went to Kat’s room to grab some sweats and a tank top for Emma to borrow.

 

Regina grabbed the clothes and went to the guest room, knocking on the door. Immediately there was a response, “Come in.” 

 

Regina opened the door and froze. Emma was standing next to the bed wrapped in only a short towel, checking her phone. It was such a casual sight but it made Regina’s heart beat slightly harder. 

 

Regina cleared her throat and placed the clothes on the end of the bed. Emma smiled and collected the clothes, “Thank you.” 

 

Regina nodded and turned around to head back into the living room, while Emma got dressed. 

 

Once the guest door was closed and Regina was standing in the hallway she looked down and sighed. Her cock was at half mast and growing. Regina adjusted herself and went into the living room cleaning up the glasses and bottle from the previous night, needing something to distract her from her growing arousal. 

 

****

 

Once Emma was out of the room Regina had cleaned the living room and the kitchen and re-made the master room bed. Emma entered the kitchen, “Gina I would have done that.” 

 

Regina shook her head, “No worries. I needed to do something.” 

 

Emma lifted a brow but Regina just turned her head, placing the last bowl back into the cabinet. 

 

Emma sat at the breakfast bar and said, “It’s almost 9:30, I think it’s time we go get Dani. I want to see my baby.” 

 

Regina smiled and nodded, “Just let me grab my things and call a Uber.” 

 

Emma nodded as she did the same.

 

***

 

The ride was uneventful, they sat next to each other with minimal conversation as the Boston scenery passed by. 

 

When they got to the hotel Emma was bouncing on her toes in anticipation. Regina loved seeing the excitement in Emma’s eyes as they got closer to Dani. 

 

When Regina opened the door Ruby looked up from the eggs she was making and smiled, while Dani jumped up from her spot on the floor running to Regina, “Momma!” 

 

Regina took a step in catching Dani as jumped into her arms, “Hi princess!” 

 

Emma stood at the open door waiting for Dani to see her, but loving the interaction in front of her. Regina kissed Dani on the head and turned her in order to see Emma. 

 

Dani squealed and dove from Regina’s arms to Emma’s, “MOMMY!!” 

 

Emma easily took Dani from Regina and squeezed her tight, “Hi Baby, I missed you so so so so so much!” 

 

Dani clenched tighter around Emma’s neck and said, “I missded you too Mommy!” 

 

Emma fully enter the hotel room and allowed the door to close. Emma smiled at Ruby and gave her a small smile, before turning her attention back to Dani, “So, tell me everything you a Momma and Ruby did.” 

 

Dani beamed and began telling her mommy all about what they had done while she was away. 

 

Regina watched and Emma sat on the couch and listened to every word Dani was saying. Ruby was watching Regina and how her eyes lit up at the sight of Emma and Dani. 

 

Ruby nudged Regina on the arm and pulled her into the room, “What the hell happened?” 

 

Regina sighed and quickly told Ruby about the events of last night. Ruby was angry by Mal and Cora’s actions. 

 

Ruby then asked the question weighing on Regina’s shoulders, “So what now?” 

 

Regina shook her head, “I honestly don’t know. I obviously am going to still spend time with Dani. But between Emma and I, I don’t know.” 

 

Ruby nodded, “Well maybe you two need help. Maybe Archie?” 

 

Regina looked at Ruby with a raised brow, “Therapy?”

 

Ruby nodded, “yeah, from what you just said it sounds like a lot needs to be discussed, and who better than a shrink to help out?”

 

Regina agreed, “True, although that would involve Emma coming to Storybrooke which she is understandably reluctant to do.”

 

When Regina and Ruby re-entered the living room Emma was laying on the couch asleep with her hands on Dani’s back, while Dani laid on her stomach watching her cartoons struggling to stay awake. 

 

Regina’s heart melted as she pulled out her phone to take a picture. Regina saved the image and grabbed a blanket from the closet and placed it over the two. Regina bent down and placed a kiss on Dani’s head and one on Emma’s. Regina stayed crouched down for a second to stroke Emma’s cheek and to place a final kiss on Dani’s head. 

 

Regina and Ruby then quietly finished preparing their breakfast, soon to be lunch. 

 

* * *

 

The next few days passed in a bit of a blur, Regina decided to stay in Boston with Emma and Dani while Ruby went back to Storybrooke. Of course Emma paid to have her driven back to Maine ensuring she had a safe return home. 

 

Regina and Emma talked a lot but not really about the elephant that was in the room, they focused on Dani and making sure that she was ok and that she was having a good time. 

 

Unfortunately while they were out and about taking in the Boston sights Dani asked about Mal, “Mommy when Malley gonna come?” 

 

Emma swallowed and held back the tears Regina knew wanted to come forth, “Baby, Malley and I had a big big fight, and bad words were said. So Malley isn’t going to come see us for a while.” 

 

Dani nodded, “Can’t you guys make up? Like Me and Tommy when we got mad?” 

 

Emma pulled Dani into a hug, “Oh sweetheart, I don’t think Mommy and Malley are going to make up.” 

 

Dani hugged Emma tighter, “But whose gonna give you hugs and kissies, and take me to dance class?” 

 

Emma licked her lips, “Well I have you to give me all my hugs and kissies, and I’m going to be taking you to dance class. That sound ok?” 

 

Dani nodded, “And Momma?” 

 

Emma smiled, “You wanna take momma to your dance classes? I can take her too but I think she’s a little too tall to fit into your tutu.” 

 

Dani giggled, “Noo Mommy, not to dance class! Momma give you hugs and kissies too, right?” 

 

Regina bit her lip wanting to know Emma’s answer but also loving that Dani wants her included in her life. 

 

Emma paused, “Maybe, if she’s good. Otherwise all she’s getting is…. THE TICKLE MONSTER!” Emma then tickled Dani making her laugh. 

 

Once the tickle monster had its fill Emma held Dani close and spoke softly but with passion, “Dani no matter what bad thing happened with me and Malley, Malley loves you. She might not be around but if you want to see or talk to her you tell Mommy, ok? And Me and Momma are always always forever and forever love you.”

 

Dani nods and places her head and Emma’s shoulder, “I love you Mommy, and Momma.” 

 

Regina lent in and kissed Dani’s head, “I love you more than anything in this world sweetheart.” 

 

Regina looked into Emma’s eyes and couldn’t look away, she wanted Emma to know that she meant those words not only to Dani, but to her as well.

 

* * *

 

Regina was holding Dani while Emma talked to the pilot that was taking them back to LA. Dani clung to Regina knowing that she wasn’t going to see her Momma for a little while. Regina held Dani tight and promised to call and FaceTime her everyday, and that she would see her soon. 

 

Before anyone was ready the plane was ready to take off. Regina was allowed to go onto the plane to help get Dani situated, buckling her in and setting up her iPad with her favorite show. 

 

Dani gave her Momma a big hug and a kiss while Regina tried to hold back the tears. Regina felt like she was ripping her heart out and splitting it in two, leaving a half with the two loves of her life. 

 

Regina was then told she needed to disembark the plane in order for it to take off. 

 

Regina made her way to the stairs and waved Dani good-bye one last time. Regina wiped her tears as she stepped off the last step of the plane and headed back towards the hanger. Before Regina could get to the door her arm was pulled and she was facing emerald eyes. 

 

Emma opened her mouth and closed it nodding her head, “Ok.” 

 

Regina looked at Emma with confusion. Emma swallowed, “We’ll come home.” 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!   
> There is a bit of a time jump, no where as big as the previous. This is a bit of a filler chapter before we get into Regina and Emma in Storybrook. This hasn't really been proofread wanted to get it up before I get distracted or swamped with work.

TIME JUMP

* * *

 

It’s taken a month and a half of constant back and forth between LA and Storybrook but Emma and Regina finally came to an agreement. 

 

Emma would move back to Maine and in Storybrook but she wasn’t living in the mansion with Regina. Emma ended up purchasing another mansion along the outskirts of town. 

 

It was a bit run down at first but with a bit of planning, a lot of manpower, and a healthy paycheck the house was starting to look a lot like a home. The house was drastically different from Emma’s LA home, but still had a lot of modern flare. 

 

The home was only one story but sat on about 5 acres of land not including the woods that surround the home. Regina checked in on construction every couple of days and was astounded at the beauty of the design and the functionality. 

If Emma wouldn’t have owned the airline Regina is sure she would have enough sky miles to fly around the world round trip and still have enough miles for a hotel suite. Seeing as every three days she was flying to LA or Emma was flying to Storybrook. This was the last time she would need to do this flight for the foreseeable future, at least. 

* * *

 

Regina has just arrived at Emma’s house and has gone straight to the guest room which she has since claimed as her own.

Emma made sure that Regina was always welcome, going as far as giving her a key to the front door and access to any car in the garage. 

 

It was Wednesday night so Emma and Dani weren’t back from dance class just yet so Regina decided to shower and start on dinner.

 

When the sounds of the door unlocking caught Regina’s attention she immediately smiled. Dani and Emma entered the house and smiled seeing Regina in the kitchen. Dani still in her tights and leotard ran into her Momma’s awaiting arms. 

 

Regina lifted Dani and placed kisses all over her face. Regina sat Dani on the counter and had her taste the sauce she was cooking. 

 

“Yumm!!” Dani smiled as she opened her mouth for another small spoonful. Regina chuckled and placed her on the ground telling her to go get changed and washed up. 

Emma smiled and gave Regina a hug, “Hey, the flight was ok?” 

 

Regina nodded as she took in a whiff of Emma’s perfume. “Yeah. It was fine. Thanks.” 

 

Emma looked at the sauce and took the spoon from Regina leaning over to taste it herself. Tasting the sauce Emma moaned, “MMMmmmm.. Gina that’s amazing!” 

Regina gulped and shifted her feet, “Thanks.. umm..” 

 

Emma then took a big spoonful and a few of the noodles in the pot and shoved them into her mouth. Regina gasped at Emma, “Emma! Enough, go get washed up!” 

 

Emma laughed and Regina smiled. Emma placed the spoon on the counter and skipped off to her bedroom. 

 

Regina finished dinner and placed a bowl at each of their seats. Emma and Dani came back a few minutes later freshly showered and changed. 

 

Regina couldn’t take her eyes off of the two, Emma was holding Dani in her arms smiling with her hair in a messy bun, sweatpants on, and a tank top; while Dani was in her favorite Frozen footie pajamas. Regina has never seen anything she loves more than the two of them relaxed and smiling. 

 

As Dani has gotten older her hair has darkened a bit and is more of a dirty blonde with ringlet curls, while her eyes have permanently become a hazel green. Regina looks at her daughter and has never seen a more beautiful little girl in her life, a more perfect mixture between herself and Emma. 

 

As they sat down to eat dinner Dani started telling them all about her day at school and explaining the new things she learned in dance class. 

Emma ushered Regina and Dani into the play room to play dolls while she cleaned up the kitchen and put the rest of the food away. 

***

Emma had just finished in the kitchen and just as she entered the room to join Regina and Dani, the doorbell rang. Emma rolled her eyes while Regina chuckled seeing Emma’s annoyed features. 

 

Emma answered the door, and before before the person could even say anything Emma pushed them back and closed the door. 

 

Regina was surprised at the sound and went to look out of the window to see who it was, but Emma’s body was blocking the view. 

Regina could see Emma gesturing and pointed towards the street. She could see Emma take a step back and hold up her hand. Regina didn’t like the way this person was interacting with Emma, but knew if anyone could take care of themselves it was Emma. 

 

Regina turned her attention back to Dani and the dolls seeing as she missed her portion of the conversation. Soon the door opened and closed, and Regina could hear Emma say, “Stay here. I mean it. Don’t move.” 

 

Emma caught Regina’s attention telling her to stay to stay in here and keep playing with Dani. Concerned Regina ignored Emma and stood, telling Dani to keep playing and that she'd be right back. Regina exited the play room and closed the doors. Regina rounded the corner only to see Mal standing not at the front door like instructed but now sitting in the kitchen at the breakfast bar. 

 

Mal heard the steps behind her and turned thinking it was Emma, only to be faced with Regina. Mal scoffed, “Of course you’re here.” 

 

Regina ignored her words and looked Mal over. She looked tired and worn out, sad; but she still held herself with an air of nonchalance and power. Mal then looked at Regina, “So.. you fucking her yet?” 

 

Regina snapped her eyes to Mal’s, “What Emma and I do or don’t do is none of your business.” 

 

Mal chuckled, “You know it was here that I asked if I needed to worry about you or not. I’ve gotta say, you’re one hell of a politician. Cause I was here and I believed every word.” 

 

Regina shook her head, “I had nothing to do with what happened between you and Emma, that was all you. You and my mother it turns out.” 

 

Mal stood, “If you would have done what you do best, just stayed hidden in the shadows protecting your little secret. Stayed away Emma and I would be fine.” 

 

Regina wanted to respond but she didn’t get the chance. “You don’t get it do you?” Emma asked. 

 

Emma entered the kitchen, “You don’t get it at all. You think Regina coming back into mine and Dani’s lives is what broke us up? It was you working with Cora Mills knowingly keeping Dani away from her other mother.It was that you used me, you used Dani to help yourself. You didn’t do this for us. You did it for you. Us being together wasn’t about me staying away from Regina, it was supposed to be about us, about us wanting to be together. It was supposed to be about you loving me, and me loving you. I mean how can I trust you? What is real, what was staged by Cora? We broke up because I can’t trust you anymore. Not with Dani, not with my heart.” 

Mal scoffed, "But you trust her?" 

Emma looked at Regina then back at Mal, "Yes. Furthermore what happened with Regina and I is none of your business. Not anymore." 

Emma then handed something in a folder to Mal, “These are the papers from your desk. That’s everything. I’ve already sent all of your things to your apartment. This is it Mal. Don’t come back here.” 

 

Mal wanted to say something but Emma turned her back and headed to the door opening it. Mal glared at Regina but exited the home without much flare. As soon as Mal was out the door Emma closed and locked it. With her head against the door she sobbed. 

Never one to show weakness Emma pretended like she was fine during the day, but at night when no one was there she broke. Every night since the break up Emma has cried in the dark, cursing her stupidity and cursing Mal.

 

Regina silently walked to Emma and pulled her into a hug. Emma cried into Regina’s shoulder and just let Regina’s scent and warmth comfort her. 

Regina stroked Emma’s hair and kissed her head. Soon Emma pulled away and wiped her face on her sleeve, leaving red eyes and tear tracks on her cheeks. Emma went to the fridge and opened a bottle of red pouring herself and Regina a glass. 

 

Emma took a sip then looked at the time, “I’m going to put Dani to bed.” 

  
Regina shook her head, “Take this in the back, I’ll put Dani to bed.” 

 

Emma paused but nodded, grabbing the glasses and the wine and headed towards the back patio. 

 

Regina grabbed Dani and told her it was time for bed. Dani groaned and tried to bargain but didn’t succeed. Regina lifted Dani into her arms and brought her to Emma to say goodnight. It took bringing her upstairs, reading Good Night Moon three times, and tucking her princess in three times before Dani finally fell asleep. 

***

When Regina returned downstairs Emma had turned the fireplace on and was wrapped in a blanket. Regina was passing to go sit in the other chair but Emma grabbed her hand. Regina looked into Emma’s wet emerald eyes and allowed herself to be pulled down next to Emma. 

 

Regina settled as Emma scooted closer and laid her head on Regina’s shoulder. Regina watched the flames as she stroked Emma’s arm and placed kisses on her head. 

 

Before long they had finished the bottle and were just sitting silently watching the flames and holding each other. Emma closed her eyes and spoke from her heart, “I want this, us, but I’m more than scared. I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to get to close, love you again only to be hurt. I… I’m not strong enough.” 

 

Regina held Emma tighter, “I want us too, more than anything. I’m scared too. No one has ever held my heart the way you do. We will go at your pace, we can see Archie, whatever you need I’ll do. I just know I need you and Dani.” 

 

Emma placed her hand over Regina’s in played with her fingers before interlocking them with her own. “I need you too. Dani needs you… Slow we go slow.”

 

* * *

 

Regina is nervously driving to Emma’s new house with Dani in the back watching the trees pass. 

**

  
While Emma packed up the LA house and figured out security and the logics behind leaving the LA home unoccupied, Dani was with Regina in Maine. Both agreed that Emma had a lot to do with finalizing the move and ensuring the business was stable enough for her to work remotely for a while; or at least until Emma decides if she wants to build another office in Maine or not. It also gave Dani the time to meet more of the town children and learn about her new town. 

***

The final two weeks seemed to pass insanely quickly and now the day is here, Emma has officially moved into her new house. Regina makes the right turn and drives the long driveway to the newly remodeled home. Regina is still in awe of the design and the mix of modern and rustic. Regina parked the car and rounded the car to get Dani out of her car seat. 

 

Emma was standing at the front door in cut off jean shorts and a white tank top smiling at the two of them. As soon as Dani saw her Mommy she sprinted and jumped into Emma’s arms, “MOMMY!” 

 

Emma beamed and met Dani half way before catching and bringing her into a tight warm hug. “Mommy I Miss’d you!” 

 

Emma kissed Dani’s face all over, “I missed you more baby. No more trips, not for a while I promise.” 

 

Dani clung to her Mommy and let her scent calm her. Emma then smiled at Regina and tilted her head towards the door, “Come on in. The movers just finished.” 

 

Emma, Dani, and Regina entered the new home. The entrance wasn’t as grand as Regina’s mansion but it was perfect. There was a long hallway before it opened up into a wall of solely floor to ceiling windows looking out at green grass and the Maine forest. To the left was the spacious and open kitchen, with a huge white granite island and dark cabinets. To the right side there was a living room with a beautiful stone fireplace and perfectly decorated with cream and brown furniture. Past the living room was where Regina assumed the bed rooms and bathrooms were. 

 

Regina looked around astonished. 

 

Emma smiled and placed a kiss on Dani’s head, “How about you go look around and tell me if you find any cool hideaways.” 

 

Dani smiled bright and wiggled to get down quickly. Dani was off exploring the rooms a moment later. 

 

Emma smiled at Dani enthusiasm as she went from room to room. Regina turned to Emma and smiled, “Emma this place is beautiful. I mean I saw it occasionally as it was being built but this is beyond what I imagined it would look like.” 

 

Emma blushed at the compliment, “Thanks Gina.” 

 

Emma then bit her lip and pointed towards the kitchen, “You want something to drink? I have water, juice, and I might have like 4 beers and a Merlot in there.” 

 

Regina chuckled, “A water is good for now, thank you.” 

 

Emma led Regina into the kitchen where Regina took a seat at the amazing island. Emma placed a bottle of water in front of Regina and smiled, “You’re in luck. I still have a few water bottles left. In a few days its going to be solely tap.” 

 

Regina rolled her eyes, “Tap would be ok, I suppose.” 

 

Emma chuckled, “You live in Maine, some of the best water.” 

 

Regina shrugged, “I just never liked the springs or creeks. Just thinking about all the amoeba.” 

 

Emma smiled, “You’re the Mayor, what does that say when local government chooses not to drink tap?” 

 

Regina rolled her eyes, “The townspeople have no idea how I drink my water when in the comforts of my home. And I know the water is safe. I’ve read the reports and have been praised by other towns for our high water quality.” 

 

Emma chuckled, “Well I had filters installed, and a purifier, I think the water is safe to drink here.”

 

Emma and Regina chatted a few more minutes before Dani came back into the kitchen wanting to show her Momma her new room and all of the toys for them to play with. 

 

Emma waved Regina and Dani off while she finished putting glasses away in the kitchen. 

****

About 35 minutes pass and Emma pops into the play room where she finds Regina and Dani in a intense stare off. Dani smirks and says, “I’m going to rescue the princess!” 

 

Regina lifted a brow, “Oh are you little one? You’re going to pass the mountains, and the dragons, and the trolls?” 

 

Dani nodded assured, Regina nodded as well, “Well then little one, you’re going to need a side kick aren’t you?”

 

Dani thought for a moment and nodded, “You can come.” 

 

Regina clapped her hands and agreed, “I shall young one. No harm shall come to you while you rescue the princess.” 

 

Dani and Regina the smiled and turned to Emma who was clapping, “Well my knight how about some pizza before you face off against dragons and trolls?” 

 

Dani cheered, “Yess!” 

 

Emma nodded and looked at Regina, “You’ll stay for dinner?” 

 

Regina nodded, “Yes, thank you” 

 

Emma smiled and headed towards the kitchen. Regina watched Emma leave before turning her attention back to Dani.

 

***

 

Regina and Dani played for a bit longer before Dani decided she need to draw the mountains and the creatures for their next battle. 

 

While Dani drew Regina joined Emma in the living room. Emma was on her computer typing out a few emails for work when she heard Regina enter. Emma smiled and closed her laptop turning her attention to Regina.

 

Regina sat on the couch next to Emma and groaned as she sat, “Oh wow, this is comfy.” 

 

Emma laughed, “Getting old?” 

 

Regina glared and threw a throw pillow at Emma, “Kneeling and sitting on the ground with a 3 year old is more strenuous than my usual jog on the treadmill, thank you very much.” Regina then closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax into the couch. 

 

Emma laughed and re-situated herself so she was leaning again the couch cushions while her feet were extended next to Regina but not touching her. 

 

Whenever alone in a room with Emma Regina’s mind makes up stories about their future. Right now her mind is envisioning Emma placing her feet in her lap while she gives her a foot massage. Her brain is also envisioning the two of them christening almost every room in this new house. 

 

Emma watches Regina’s face as she breathes slowly. Emma then pokes Regina’s thigh with her toe, forcing Regina to open her eyes and look at the blonde. Regina looked at Emma lifted a brow. Emma smiled and tilted her head, “What are you thinking about?” 

 

Regina gulped slightly, “Nothing. Random thoughts.” 

 

Emma smiled, and protested, “Oh come on, tell me.” 

 

Regina then looked at Emma, trying to think of how best to say ‘I was thinking about fucking you on this couch until you can’t move’, but before Regina could formulate the words the doorbell rang. 

 

Emma rolled her eyes and got up grabbing her wallet on the way to the door. Regina sighed and thought, ‘Saved by the bell’. 

While Emma paid and grabbed the pizzas Regina helped Dani wash up in her little en suite bathroom. 

When the two returned Emma was plating the pizza and pouring juice into Dani’s sippy cup. 

Emma was never one to care about looks or formality so she cut up Dani’s pizza and placed the kids plate on the coffee table in the living room, and threw a pillow on the floor for Dani to sit. Dani happily went to the living room where Emma and Regina soon followed. The three ate their pizza on the floor of the new living room, laughing and enjoying each other. 

****

When it was time for bed Emma gave Dani her bath and tucked her in. While Emma was taking care of Dani Regina cleaned up the plates and washed Dani’s cup before filling it with water. Once the kitchen was cleaned up Regina went to Dani’s room to give her her water. 

Regina entered the room and her heart melted, resting and tucked into her mother’s side was her daughter listening intently as Emma read her a story. 

Regina joined Emma on the other side of Dani’s bed and placed a kiss on her head. Soon Regina saw the girls eyes drooping until they were closed completely. Emma finished the book and placed a final kiss on Dani’s head before standing from the bed.

Emma went to the en suite and turned on a night light illuminating the bathroom, before heading out of Dani’s room. Regina followed suit and closed the door slightly.

  
Regina and Emma walked back to the kitchen where Emma playfully slapped Regina’s arm, “You didn’t need to clean up.” 

 

Regina shrugged, “Too late now.” 

 

Emma smiled, “Thank you.” 

 

Regina sighed, “I should probably head out, I have work and it’s getting late.” 

 

Emma paused as if she was going to object but then slowly nodded, “Yeah, ok. Let me walk you out.” 

 

Regina grabbed her things and headed to the door, followed by Emma. 

 

Emma opened the front door and smiled, “Thank you for everything. This move would have been ten times more stressful without you helping with Dani.” 

 

Regina waved it off, “Dani’s my daughter, I’ll always be here for her.” 

 

Emma smiled but dropped her eyes to her feet. Regina then took Emma’s hand, “I um.. I know it’s soon but I scheduled a loose appointment for us with Archie. I figured he could help us get everything out.” 

 

Emma gulped but nodded, “Ok, good. Yeah. Thank you, it’s a good idea.”

 

Regina nodded, “Ok. I’ll text you in the morning with all of the details.” 

 

Emma agreed. 

 

Regina let her hand slowly fall from Emma’s before she brought her hand through her hair, “I’ll umm stop by after work?” 

 

Emma nodded, “Sure. Maybe we can do lunch too? I’ll let you know. Dani’s been telling me all about Granny’s food. I think it’s time I said hi to Granny and got a grilled cheese.” 

 

Regina smiled, “That would be, everything. I — I look forward to it.” 

 

Emma smiled slightly before taking a small step back from Regina, seeing as they accidentally drifted towards each other. 

 

Regina turned and walked back to her car, she waved as she drove off down the long driveway. Regina sighed and begins her mental count down of the hours until she’s able to see her family again. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! But it was shorter than the previous so there's something!:)  
> Note there is some sexy time in this chapter if you don't like skip the section in italics. This hasn't been proofread so all mistakes are mine. Thank you to everyone who has commented!! I am working on replying to everyone!! Hope you enjoy! :)

Regina was anxiously waiting for Emma and Dani at Granny’s Diner. Both Regina and Emma agreed that Dani should spend as much time with the both of them as possible before she starts school. 

 

Regina was scrolling through her work emails when she heard the over toll of the bell hanging about the front door. Regina immediately looked up and smiled. Emma was holding Dani in her arms, the little girl looking like she had just woken from a nap. Emma was wearing all black, skinny jeans, shirt, and short boots, all accentuated by a large belt, aviator sunglasses, and a maroon leather jacket. In short Emma looked like she stepped out of NYC boutique. 

 

When Emma spotted Regina in the back corner she smiled and whisper something in Dani’s ear before pointing towards Regina. A sleepy head of curls lifted straight up and turned to where the finger was pointing. Regina instantly smiled brighter as her daughter noticed her. 

 

Emma put Dani on the ground and nodded her head. Dani took off and ran straight towards Regina, “Mama! Mama!” 

 

Regina stood and lifted her girl into her arms. Regina never tired of hearing that name being called, ‘mama’. Nothing in the world sounded as good as hearing her daughters voice happily calling out to her. 

 

When Emma finally took off her sunglasses the staring Granny’s patrons gasped. Emma and Regina knew the whispers started the moment a unknown figure opened the door to Granny’s, but now the rumor mill would be running rampant. Regina rolled her eyes as the less than subtle whispering and sat back down with Dani in her lap.

 

Emma smiled and slid easily into the booth across from Regina. Regina watched as Emma lifted her menu and began reading the items like she didn’t already have the diner’s menu memorized. Regina looked down at Dani who was sucking on her thumb and looking over the pictures on the menu.

 

Soon a shadow was cast over the table. Regina immediately tensed not wanting to have to tell a townsperson off in front of Dani, but fully prepared to. 

Emma looked to the person who cast the shadow and smiled, “Granny.” 

 

Eugenia smiled at Emma and took her hand pulling her up and into a hug. Emma wrapped her arms around Granny and let the hug calm her nerves. Before Granny pulled away she whispered, “I’m glad you’re back.” 

 

Granny then patted Emma on the cheek and looked at Dani. Granny smiled at Dani and asked, “And who is this?” 

 

Dani smiled, “I’m Dani.” Dani then pointed at Emma then Regina, “That’s my Mommy and that’s my Mama.” 

 

Granny faked gasped, “Oh my goodness. Well you must be the most well intelligent and well behaved little girl to ever grace this diner.” 

 

Dani beamed at the compliment, “Tank you!” 

 

Granny chuckled, “How about some paper and crayons so I can get a picture to keep for ever and ever.”

 

Dani nodded excitedly, “Yes Peas!” So excited she forget to pronounce the ‘L’. 

 

Granny stood and smiled again at Emma, “She’s just precious.” 

 

Emma sat back down and smiled at Regina. When Granny came back with the paper and crayons Dani shifted herself off of Regina’s lap and knelt in the booth while leaning over the table. 

 

While Regina helped Dani color Emma placed their orders and continued to watch.

As soon as their food arrived Dani was helped by both her parents to sit comfortably and eat her food. 

 

Regina and Emma made small talk about city hall and the new business ventures Emma was working on. When they finished and asked for the check Granny waved them off telling them, “This ones on the house, as long as I can keep my masterpiece.” 

 

Dani smiled and nodded allowing Granny to keep the drawing. 

 

Regina and Emma walked out of the diner each holding one of Dani’s hands. Neither wanted to say goodbye but both knew Regina needed to get back to work. 

Before Regina could say goodbye though Emma offered to walk to city hall with Regina since it was a nice day out. 

 

Regina smiled and nodded. 

 

****

 

Dani was swung in between her parents every couple of steps as they made their way back to city hall. 

 

Dani laughed the whole way and a permanent smile was plastered of Emma and Regina’s faces. 

When they reached the steps of city hall Ruby had just gotten out of her car. Dani smiled and squealed, “Rubes!” 

 

Dani looked at Emma and Emma knew exactly what her daughter wanted. With a slight nod of her head Dani let go of both their hands and watched as Dani ran down the sidewalk directly to Ruby. 

 

Both Regina and Emma smiled when Ruby lifted Dani off the ground and tickled her, only to put her down and pull out a large piece of chalk. Regina rolled her eyes knowing that she was going to have to have the chalk drawings washed away overnight, but smiled none-the-less. 

 

Emma chuckled, “Do I even want to know why Ruby has chalk on her?” 

 

Regina shook her head, “Honestly there is no fathomable reason that I can think of other than ‘it’s Ruby’ “ 

 

Emma laughed and Regina smiled and stared at the blonde. 

 

Regina licked her lips wanting nothing more than to take a step and place her hands on Emma’s hips and pull her into a kiss. Regina wants this to be a common thing, getting lunch, going back to the office, watching their daughter have fun and smile, being like a family. 

 

Regina could see the struggle in Emma’s eyes, not wanting to more forward but not wanting to take a step back either. So Regina licked her lips again and took a deep breath. “I.. I um.. Archie is expecting us tomorrow at 5:00pm. I figured we could either bring Dani and she could wait in the daycare, or maybe we could ask Ruby to watch her.” 

 

Emma nodded, “The daycare should be fine. I have a meeting out of state. I was going to bring Dani. We will head straight to Archie when I get back.” 

 

Regina nodded, “If you want.. I can take her for the day, and then Dani can stay at the mansion with Ruby while we go to Archie?” 

 

Emma thought about it and nodded, “Ok. Do you need me to grab her clothes or anything?” 

 

Regina shook her head, “No, I have clothes in her room and her toys.” 

 

Emma nodded, “Well then, it’s settled. I’m going to let Dani know. I guess there is no sense in going home. I guess we can go to the park and meet you back at the mansion when you’re done?” 

 

Regina agreed, “That sounds good. I — I need to head back. I’ll see you later.” 

 

Emma smiled, “Later.” 

 

Emma went towards Ruby and Dani while Regina waved to Dani and climbed the steps back into city hall. 

 

***

As promised Emma and Dani went to the park while they waited for Regina to finish work for the day. 

 

When it was just approaching 5:30pm Emma and Dani walked back to Granny’s to get Emma’s truck.

 

As Emma and Dani walked back towards Granny’s Emma swore that every townsperson was staring at her, but she decided to pick Dani up and ignore it. 

 

****

While Regina waited for Emma and Dani she cleaned up Dani’s room and started on a simple spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. 

 

It was when she heard the roar of an engine and saw bright lights enter her block did Regina go to the front door to see who was driving such a vehicle. 

 

When Regina got to the door and opened it she was surprised to see a blacked out pick up truck. If the sticker on the side was anything to go by a Raptor. As the engine cut off and the drivers side door was opened Regina noticed the black boots and leather jacket followed by blonde hair. 

 

Regina watched as Emma got out of the truck and opened the back door unstrapping Dani from her car seat and helping her down from the truck. 

 

Dani raced over to Regina and smiled, “Mommy said I staying here tonight with you!” 

 

Regina smiled and nodded, “That’s right darling! Why don’t you go upstairs and take off your shoes and get washed up for dinner.” 

 

Dani nodded and ran inside, only to be told, “No Running!” By both her parents. 

 

Regina smiled at Emma then looked back at the truck, raising a brow. 

 

Emma chuckled, “It’s safe, Dani loves it and I look bad ass getting in and out.” 

 

Regina rolled her eyes, and headed towards the kitchen, leaving a laughing Emma to close the door. 

 

****

 

Dinner was a simple and slightly messy affair but happy nonetheless. As dinner was finished and Dani’s was bathed and tucked in, Emma waited downstairs, looking out at the large backyard, while waiting for Regina. 

 

When Regina reemerged she was freshly showered and wearing her sleep pants, a tank top, and a silk robe.

Regina walked to Emma and stood behind her. Emma’s breath caught as she could feel the heat of Regina behind her, smell her apple scented body wash. Emma bit her lip and took another less than calming breath. 

 

Regina smiled loving the way she still affected Emma, not even having to touch her. 

Regina took another step forward and gently placed her hands on Emma’s shoulders, “You ok?” 

 

Emma nodded, “Yeah, just thinking.” 

 

Regina hmmed, “About what?”

 

Emma cleared her throat and took a step away from Regina, “Everything.” 

 

Regina paused, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

 

Emma shook her head, “I think we should wait until tomorrow.” 

 

Emma ran a hand through her hair and sighed gaze going back towards the backyard. 

 

Regina didn’t know what to say to stop Emma’s warring thoughts, “Do you regret coming back?” 

 

Emma didn’t answer right away but turned her eyes towards Regina, “Not regrets per say. I — We have a lot to work out.” Shrugging and giving a little smile she continued, “But where better than to go back to where it all began right?” 

 

Regina nodded, joining Emma by the backyard door looking out. 

Emma smiled sadly, “I used to think about this backyard.” 

 

Regina turned her head in confusion, but let Emma slowly explain, “Growing up in foster care very few of my homes had enough food much less a backyard that was actually usable. When I first started thinking about being pregnant and raising a baby I thought about us in this backyard. I thought about laying on a blanket watching the clouds playing with your fingers or you stroking my hair, but always a protective hand on my stomach being as close as possible to the baby. I thought about the baby’s first steps maybe being outside with the grass between their toes stumbling towards you. I thought about playing tag and ‘camping’ looking at the stars. I had a lot of plans for this backyard.” 

 

Regina discreetly wiped the tear from her eye and swallowed the lump in her throat, “I wanted that. I want that now. We can still have that.” 

 

Emma nodded, “I know.” Emma then checked her watched and groaned, “I should go. I have to hit the road early tomorrow.” 

 

Emma silently walked upstairs and went into Dani’s room, placing a few kisses on her head and re-tucking her into bed. 

 

Emma came down the stairs and walked towards the door, where Regina was standing, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

Emma nodded, “I’ll txt you on my way back, and if I run into any delays.” Emma opened the door and took a step forward only to pause and turn around. Emma then placed a quick and chaste kiss on Regina’s cheek, “I don’t have a single regret about us trying to fix us.” 

 

Emma then turned and went to the truck. 

 

Regina’s cheek tingled from where Emma placed her kiss. Regina watched as Emma got into the truck and drove off. She hated to admit it but Emma did look bad ass driving that truck. 

 

* * *

 

_Regina had just come home from work and was looking around the mansion for Emma, “Em? Emma?”_

 

_Regina knew she was home somewhere seeing as her yellow monstrositywas still outside. Emma is on maternity leave and unable to walk for long distances without her feet hurting. Regina checked the upstairs and still no Emma. Regina was about to call her when something outside caught her eye._

 

_Regina made her way downstairs and out the back door. There she was. Regina took a moment to just admire her beauty. Emma was laying on a few blankets in her running shorts and a tank top that struggled to cover her round belly. Regina walked towards Emma and sat next to her on the blanket._

 

_Emma smiled, “Hi babe.”_

 

_Regina rolled her eyes at the pet name but let it go, secretly loving when Emma said it._

_Regina placed a quick kiss on Emma’s lips and smiled, “Hi my Love.”_

 

_Regina scooted further down on the blanket, not caring that her work clothes were now in the grass. Regina kissed Emma’s fingers that were stroking her belly before she lifted the tank top exposing pale skin. Regina kissed Emma’s side and made her way towards Emma’s belly button. Regina sat up and placed her hands around the round belly and lent down gently placing kisses. Regina softly spoke to the baby, “Hi my darling. Mama’s home.” As Regina spoke she could feel the baby move, pressing a foot against her hand, making the skin protrude slightly with a little foot print. Regina continued talking to the baby and stroking the round belly. Emma ran her fingers through Regina’s hair and gently brought her upwards._

 

_Regina pulled herself up and hovered over Emma, making sure her weight was firmly on her knees and arms. Regina smiled as she looked into Emma’s green eyes. Emma smiled and pulled Regina down into a slow sensual kiss._

 

_Regina groaned feeling that familiar tingle in her stomach and twitch in her pants. Emmagrinned into the kiss and moved her kisses down Regina’s neck. Regina rolled onto her side to still be able kiss Emma without having to hold her weight on her trembling arms. Emma too rolled onto her side and stroked Regina’s cheek. Regina lent forward capturing Emma’s lips in another kiss._

 

_Emma wrapped her arm around Regina’s back, pulling her shirt from her slacks. Once the shirt was free Emma snaked her hand underneath running her hands along Regina’s bare back. Regina moaned as Emma used her short nails to run down the length of her back, leaving a burning and tingling sensation in their wake. Regina didn’t realize it but her hips drifted closer and closer to Emma. Slowly Regina started to grind her hips into Emma’s thigh._

 

_Regina had her eyes closed and was savoring the feel of Emma’s lips licking and biting at her pulse point, so she didn’t even realize that Emma’s hand had left her back and was now undoing her slacks and slipping a hand inside._

 

_Regina gasped as she felt a warm hand gently stroke her tip through her boxer shorts. Regina buried her head in Emma’s shoulder and ground her hips into Emma’s hand._

 

_Emma chuckled and slipped her hand inside of Regina’s boxers feeling the pre-cum slick her fingers. Emma sighed whispering into Regina’s ear, “Baby, you’re so hard already.”_

 

_Regina nodded shakily, “You… You—you do this to me.”_

 

_Emma kissed Regina and pushed her slacks and boxers down enough to free her member. Regina gasped as the air hit the tip cooling the pre-cum dripping from her._

 

_Emma knew she was unable to have sex at the moment but decided that she enjoyed Regina’s pleasure as much as her own. Emma rolled Regina onto her back so she could wiggle closer with her lips right next to Regina’s ear._

 

_Emma nipped at Regina’s ear lobe as she placed her hand back onto Regina’s member. Emma started stroking and whispering into Regina’s ear. “Oh Gina, baby. I love this about you, so regal, unflappable, self sufficient during the day, but when I get you home you’re so needy, putty in my hands. I love that I can make your dick twitch with just a perfectly placed kiss.”_

 

_Regina groaned as she felt Emma’s lips on her neck kissing that spot. Emma smirked, “You know, so many of the towns people still think that we got pregnant using a sperm donor. I used to let them believe that but I don’t think it’s fair."_

_"I think I should start telling the truth. I think I should tell everyone who asks exactly what happened. I think I should tell them that you fucked my pussy. That you took me against the wall until my legs were shaking and you had to hold me up. I should tell them that I rode you and everything I rolled my hips just right you would grab my ass and pull me onto you harder."_

_Regina is thrusting her hips up into Emma's hand knowing everything she is saying is true.  
_ _"I should let them know that when you’re on your last round before cumming your hardest, you like me face down. You like to rub my back feeling my muscles relax and the sweat rolling down my back. You like to squeeze your hands between my breasts and the mattress, rolling my nipples cause you know how sensitive I am. Then you like to pull my ass cheeks apart so you can see the cum dripping onto the sheets, and then you groan. Your groan is deep  and full bodied. And it always happens right before you gently slide your cock into my pussy. I always clench at this angle, feeling your cock fill me."_

_Regina is panting and sweating grabbing the blanket under her hands in a tight fist. "And right before you pull out to the tip you kiss my neck and intertwine our fingers, and whisper ‘I love you’ . Then you slam back in, and I feel it all over. I can barely move but I have to roll my hips against you, I have to have you closer."_

_Emma places a kiss right under Regina's ear and continues, "And those last few moments right before you cum you sit up release our hands and grab my ass. You pull me onto your cock, deeper with every thrust and I can barely remember to breathe. And I know you wait for me, you wait until I clench around you, until my eyes roll and my hips still. You wait for me to cum before you spill your cum inside me. I can feel it, as it fills me, as it’s too much and slowly leaks out and onto the bed. I can feel every twitch and it prolongs the after shocks.”_

 

_Regina grunts and her release is instant covering her lower stomach and Emma’s slowly moving hand. Emma smiled and kisses Regina’s neck. Regina doesn’t have a chance to say anything she can’t even form a coherent thought._

 

 

* * *

 

Regina wakes with a gasp and her hand in her pants with her boxers wet. Regina groans and curses. She hasn’t had a wet dream like this since puberty. Regina looks at the time and sees it’s only 4:30am. She decides on a quick shower. Once done in the shower Regina checks on Dani to see her peacefully sleeping. 

 

Regina heads back to her room and throws out her boxers knowing there was no getting those clean. 

 

Regina laid back down and tried to think of anything other than Emma and her dream. 

 

****

 

Before long Regina’s alarm was ringing. Regina got up and skipped the shower seeing as she already took one, she heads downstairs to start on breakfast for Dani. Once breakfast was done and she was ready she woke Dani. 

 

Dani tried to pretend to still be sleeping as Regina tried to get her out of bed, but Regina soon won when she mentioned that breakfast was ready for those who were dressed and ready to go. 

 

Dani quickly got ready in a simple sun dress and sneakers. Regina wanted to mention that the sundress and the shoes don’t match but figured it was best to leave that for another time. 

 

Regina brought Dani to the office with her and as usual Dani was well behaved and kept Regina smiling. 

 

***

When 5:00pm rolled around Ruby came by the city hall and picked Dani up taking her to Granny’s for dinner then to the mansion. Regina stayed at the office and finished up some paperwork. As she was reading through another proposal she got a text from Emma letting her know she was on her way back and would be back in town within the hour. 

 

Regina couldn’t help but smile at the message. 

 

***

 

Emma had just crossed the town line back into Storybrooke when she realized she had a little extra time before her and Regina’s appointment with Archie. Emma decided to grab a hot chocolate and a coffee from Granny’s. 

 

When she pulled up there was only one space left, Emma smiled and parked quickly jumping out to get their drinks to go. 

 

Granny smiled when she walked in and took her order. While Emma waited she checked her phone and sent out a few quick emails. When the two cups were placed in front of her she smiled at Granny, placed a $10 bill on the counter, and headed out. 

 

Granny tried to give Emma her change but Emma just took a sip of her drink grinning as she walked backwards towards the door. 

As she turned around she almost walked into someone, “Oh, I’m sorry.” 

 

The voice was familiar, “Oh goodness. I’m sorry I didn’t see you.” 

 

Emma caught the woman’s eye and froze, “Mary Margaret.” 

 

Mary Margaret gasped and smiled, “Emma! Oh my goodness! I can’t believe it!” 

 

Emma nodded stiffly and moved out of the woman’s space, “I’ve got to get going. See you.” 

 

Emma was gone before Mary Margaret had the chance to whine or try speaking to Emma again. Emma quickly got into her truck and drove off. 

 

Mary Margaret entered the diner only to be met with a stoney faced Granny, “Don’t you dare cause trouble for that girl.” 

 

Granny then turned back around and headed into the kitchen. 

 

***

Emma arrived at Archie’s office only a little frazzled from her recent encounter with Mary Margaret. She pushed the encounter to the back of her mind and headed up to the office. 

 

Emma saw Regina sitting in the waiting room flicking through a 3 month old magazine.

 

Emma smiled and sat next to Regina handing her her coffee. 

 

****

 

Regina was sitting in the waiting room waiting for Emma to arrive, according to her last message she should be there shortly. While she waited she grabbed the nearest magazine and flicked through it. _20 Ways to Spice Uo Your Love Life,_ Regina rolled her eyes but read the article anyway. 

 

But the time she reached number 19 she heard the elevator ding and heels clicking on the linoleum. Regina looked up and nearly choked. Emma was in a fitted dark blue business suit, with a white button down, and tan heels. She looked the epitome of a CEO business woman. 

 

When Regina’s eyes finally rolled to Emma’s face she noticed the cup being handed to her. Emma smiled and sat down re-extending the cup towards Regina, “Black with two sugars.” 

 

Regina smiled and took the cup, “Thank you.” 

 

Emma nodded and leant back in the chair crossing her legs. Regina cleared her throat and mind as she took a sip of her coffee. 

 

Three sips later Archie opened the door and waved them in, “Emma, Regina. Please come in.” 

 

Regina and Emma both stood and entered the office, thinking _Here we go._

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the first chapter. Please let me know if this is something you would like more of. I only have the first three chapters done, so updates are going to be a bit sporadic. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
